Tous les problèmes
by Lily-pixie
Summary: Jared est un mec cool, qui aime sa petite amie. Mais lorsqu'il se transforme et s'imprègne,de l'intello du lycée, detesté par tous, ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Alors en plus s'il y a le danger extérieur...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous !!**

**Je vous présente le début de ma nouvelle fic, mais cette fois c'est une Kim/ Jared.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !!!**

**De plus j'ai mes propres acteurs dans ma tête. Alors dans le rôle de :**

**-Jared Korey : Michael Copon**

**-Tinsel (perso inventé par moi) : Zoë Saldana**

**-Kim Meraz : Daniela Alonso (sur google certaines photos ne sont pas très belle, hélas)**

**-Paul : Alex Meraz le vrai acteur**

**-Rachel Bronson : (kim Meraz vrai femme d'Alex dans la vie.)**

**-Julia Elbi : Mizuo peck**

**

* * *

**Tout les problèmes.

chapitre 1

« Jared ! Debout ! » Je grogne mais me lève tout de même. J'entre dans la salle de bain afin de ma laver. Quelques minutes plus tard je descends et entre dans la cuisine. Mes parents et mes petits frères de 12 ans sont déjà attablés. Je fouille dans les placards et sort un paquet de céréales.

« C'est terrible. Pauvre petite. » dit ma mère.

« Qu'ech qui schpache ? » demandé-je la bouche pleine.

« Jared ! » gronde ma mère. J'avale ma bouchée en souriant à ma mère.

« Désolé. Qu'es ce qui se passe ? »

« Sam Uley a rompu avec la petite Leah Clearwater. »

« Oui bah ça arrive que des couples se séparent. »

« Oui mais il a rompu pour se mettre avec la cousine de Leah, Emily Young. »

« Oh. » c'est sûr que là c'est vache.

« Bon dépêcher vous les garçons, vous allez être en retard. » On se lève et on embrasse nos parents. Je sors et monte dans mon pick up noir. Mes frères grimpent à l'arrière en chahutant. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons à l'école. Je me gare sur le parking. Les jumeaux descendent et partent retrouver leurs potes. J'en fais de même et ma petite amie.

Tinsel. Sa ne fait pas longtemps qu'on sort ensemble mais on a été ami depuis notre entrée en 6eme. Je me déplace jusqu'à elle. Elle est avec ses amies Rachel Bronson la cousine de Jacob Black et Julie Elbi. Elle tourne ses yeux vers moi et un sourire éclatant prend place sur son visage. Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi. Je pose mes mains sur sa taille alors que les siennes enlacent mon cou. Puis nos lèvres se rencontrent.

« Salut. » dis-je.

« Salut chéri ! » je souri. Ce n'est pas Tinsel qui parle comme ça. C'est Quil.

« Oh tu es jaloux. Tu veux que je t'embrasse bébé. »

« Mmmh. Laisse moi réfléchir….Non je ne sais pas trop où tu as mi ta bouche. » Nous rions légèrement. Puis je remarque que Paul et Embry ne sont pas là.

« Où sont Paul et Embry ? ça fait un moment qu'on ne les a pas vu. » demandé-je à Quil. Lui devait savoir puisque Embry est son meilleur ami et Paul est le voisin d'Embry. Ils vont en cours ensemble tous les jours.

« Malade. Ils ont chopé la grippe. Ça fait une semaine» Je grimace et en même temps croise les doigts pour ne pas l'attraper.

« Tu m'accompagnes, il me faut mon livre d'anglais. » me demande Tinsel d'une voix douce en me serrant la main. J'hoche la tête. On s'éloigne du petit groupe. Arrivé à son casier, Tinsel l'ouvre. Une fois son livre prit et son casier refermé je colle Tinsel à son casier, puis je me colle à elle.

« Tu viens se soir à la plage ? » me demande-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

« Bien sûr. » Sourié-je. « Les soirées à la plage sont toujours chouettes. » Je me colle à elle et l'embrasse. Cependant la sonnerie interrompt notre moment. Je me détache et soupire.

« On se voit ce midi. » Elle acquiesce puis se dirige vers son cours d'anglais tandis que je vais vers mon cours de Littérature. J'ai cours avec Quil. D'ailleurs ce dernier me saute dessus en riant comme un fou. Je perds légèrement l'équilibre et bouscule quelqu'un.

«T'es con Quil ! » m'exclamé-je en riant. Puis je me retourne vers la personne que j'ai bousculé. Elle est au sol ses livres éparpillés à terre. Je m'agenouille pour l'aider. « Désolé, on m'a poussé. »

« Pas grave. » chuchote-t-elle la tête baissée vers le sol. Je l'aide à se relever. Je la reconnais c'est Kim Meraz, mon ancienne voisine. J'habitais près de chez elles jusqu'à l'arrivé des jumeaux. Une fille pas méchante.

« Tiens. » dis-je en lui tendant ses livres.

« Allez, mec. » me dit Quil en m'attrapant le bras pour entrer dans la salle.

La journée passe rapidement sans souci. Je rentre à la maison avec mes frères. J'ai le temps de manger un bout et de ma laver pour ensuite passer prendre Quil.

Nous arrivons à la plage, et je remarque qu'il y a pas mal de monde. Avec Quil, on erre de groupe en groupe, jusqu'à ce que des mains fines viennent se positionner sur mes yeux. Je souris et me retourne, attrapant par la taille Tinsel.

« Tu es venu… » me chuchote-t-elle.

« Ouais, je t'ai dis que je viendrais. »

«C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclame Quil. Il a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Et il semble y avoir comme de la colère dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » demandé-je.

« Malade ! mon cul, ils sont allés faire de la gonflette ! » je me retourne et j'aperçois 4 mecs très grands avec des énormes muscles. Mais le plus surprenant c'est que je les connais et que il y a moins d'une semaine ces mecs là n'étaient pas aussi musclés.

Je reconnais Embry, Jacob Black, Paul, et Sam. Et je dois dire qu'ils sont impressionnant. Je vois Quil se diriger vers eux, et aussi le jeune Seth Clearwater.

« Reste là. » dis-je à Tinsel. Je suis Quil car il a l'air furieux.

« T'es malade, malade ! me prend pas pour un con. » Hurle Quil.

Embry le regarde. « C'est pas ce que tu crois. » dit-il simplement.

« Attends, ta mère m'a dit que t'avais la grippe. Désolé la grippe je l'ai déjà eu et je ne suis jamais ressorti avec des une super poussée de croissance. Pourquoi tu mens ! » Je tiens Quil par les épaule.

Embry regarde Sam qui lui fait un signe de tête. Puis il tourne sa tête à nouveau vers Quil et lui dit. « Je me suis rendu compte qui était mes amis. On est pas fait pour traîner ensemble. »

Quil est choqué et je le suis aussi. Quil et Embry on toujours été les meilleurs amis depuis leur naissance. C'est juste impossible qui lui dise ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu leur fais ?! » crie le jeune Seth à Sam. Il est fou de rage. « C'est quoi ton problème. Faire souffrir ma sœur ne te suffit pas ?! »

« Ecoutes c'est pas tes histoires. » lui dit Sam.

« Pas mes histoires ?! Pas mes histoires ?! C'est ma sœur. Elle t'aimait, tu l'aimais et ma cousine débarque que tu ne connaît pas et tu quittes ma sœur. T'es qu'un connard. T'es au courant au moins que l'a fait souffrir ou tu t'en fiche ? Parce que non elle est mal. Elle se laisse mourir. Elle a de la fièvre et… » Seth pleure. Je pose ma main sur son bras et je sens qu'il est chaud.

« Tu dois être malade Seth. Tu es bouillant. » lui dis-je. Quelques secondes plus tard Sam est à côté de lui et pose sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Seth.

« Il faut qu'on parle Seth. » Il le pousse et passe à côté de Quil qui regarde avec colère et tristesse Embry. Au moment où Sam passe à ses côtés Sam s'arrête et regarde mon ami. Il pose son autre main sur son épaule. Quil se dégage en tremblant.

« Ne me touche pas ! »hurle-t-il.

« Rentre avec Embry et Paul. Je viendrai te parler. » Et étrangement où les garçons posent leurs mains sur les bras de Quil, il se laisse faire. Tous s'éloignent.

Mais je hurle une dernière chose à Quil. « Fais attention à toi Quil. » Il me fait un signe de tête. Je reste planter là sans comprendre. C'est la main de Tinsel qui me sort de cet état.

« Sa va ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Euh, ouais…c'est juste bizarre. » dis-je. Ouais bizarre.

« Aller viens, on va avec les autres… » Je soupire.

« j'ai pas très envie d'être avec les autres. »murmuré-je.

« Oh..euh d'accord. »

« Je sais viens, on vas dans mon pick up. » On se dirige vers ma voiture qui est assez éloigné. On monte à l 'avant et on met de la musique. On parle un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe sur la baquette arrière.

« Viens. » dit-elle en souriant. Je passe à l'arrière et Tinsel s'assoit à califourchon sur mes genoux. « Sa fais un moment qu'on s'est pas retrouvé tout les deux. » Elle embrasse mon cou et déboutonne les premiers boutons de ma chemise. « Seuls. » Elle embrasse mon torse et continue à déboutonner ma chemise jusqu'en bas. « Et sa me manque. » Elle embrasse et lèche un de mes tétons. Je gémis et pose mes mains sur ses hanches. « Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je lève son Tee-shirt et lui enlève. Je la renverse et me retrouve entre ses jambes.

« Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. » Je l'embrasse la mâchoire alors qu'elle m'enlève ma chemise. Une de mes mains rejoint sont seins que je caresse. L'autre rejoint son dos. J'enlève son soutient gorge. J'embrasse ses seins. J'entends ses gémissements. Ses hanches bougent contre les miennes. Nos sexes se frottent. Une de mes mains descend le long de ses côtes. Je lui déboutonne sa jupe, et lui enlève. Ma main se pose sur son sous-vêtement. Je dépose des petites pressions et sens sa culotte mouillée. Ses gémissements s'accentue. Puis j'en veux plus. Je le sens. Je lui arrache sa culotte et met deux doigts dans son sexe. Un cri sort de sa bouche.

« Plus vite. »J'ajoute un troisième doigt. Elle pousse des cris et me griffe légèrement le dos. Mais j'en veux plus. Et j'ai chaud. J'enlève mes doigts et Tinsel grogne de frustration. Puis j'enlève rapidement mon jeans et mon boxer. Mais avant que je puisse me remette rapidement entre les jambes de ma petite amie. Cette dernière a prit mon membre dans sa bouche. Je gémis. Je sens sa langue tourner autour de mon sexe. Je sens ses dents rapper sur la longueur. Je sens ses mains caresser mes testicules. C'est bon mais ça ne me suffit pas. Mon sang et mon cœur bat plus vite. Je la redresse et je dois avoir un regard presque fou puisqu'un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« ah…tu veux faire ça de manière bestiale. » dit-elle en prenant et pressant ma bite. Je grogne. « Très bien. » Je la vois se mettre à quatre pattes. Et sans prendre le temps, je la pénètre. Elle crie mais je ne la laisse pas le temps de m'habituer. Je fais des va- et viens de plus en plus rapidement. Je grogne de plus en plus, elle crie mon nom et des « Oui » de plus en plus fort.

Heureusement que ma voiture est éloignée et qu'il y a de la musique. Je sens mon orgasme arrivé et celui de Tinsel aussi. Les derniers coups sont puissants et nous atteignons l'orgasme presque ensemble. Je m'écroule sur elle alors qu'elle est avachi sur la banquette.

C'était super.

Mais insuffisant.

Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose.

J'ai encore envie.

Là.

Maintenant.

Alors que d'habitude, il me faut plusieurs minutes.

Je me rassois. Tinsel s'agenouille et vois mon érection. « Encore ?! » demande-t-elle surprise et contente. Je grogne. Alors elle s'assoit à califourchon sur moi. Elle frotte son sexe contre le mien. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et l'empale directement sur ma bite. Ma bouche se pose sur ses seins que j'embrasse. Une de mes mains caresse son clitoris. Elle pousse des cris en me griffant. Je grogne. Elle griffe mon cuir chevelu. Je frissonne et mords son sein. Elle hurle. Je sais qu'elle aime. Elle me relève la tête. Et m'embrasse passionnément. Elle suce ma lèvre. Mes mains parcourent son corps. Puis son sexe se serre autour de moi. Elle jouit. J'accélère la cadence de ses hanches puis éclate quelques secondes plus embrasse mon cou.

Elle se détache de moi.

Je souffle. Putain ! Ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. Je vois Tinsel se rahbiller. J'en fais de même. Puis je regarde l'heure. 1H36.

Je ramène Tinsel jusqu'à chez elle.

« Tu veux pas monter un peu. » Elle joue avec ses cheveux, mais je secoue négativement la tête.

« Je me sens pas très bien. » Elle pose sa main sur mon front.

« Mon Dieu oui !!! Tu es brûlant. » Ah bon ? J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir très froid pour le moment.

Elle descend fait le tour de la voiture. Je baisse ma fenêtre.

« Repose-toi. Je t'aime. » Elle m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres et entre chez elles.

Je démarre pour entrer chez moi. Arrivé à la maison je fais le moins de bruit possible. Lorsque la porte de ma chambre est franchi, je m'écroule au sol. Mon cœur bat vite, je transpire.

J'ai froid.

Non, j'ai chaud.

Mes muscles se contractent.

Et j'ai envie de tout casser. Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger.

Je respire mal.

* * *

**Alors ?…**

**Un petit commentaire !!!**

**bsxx**


	2. Se transformer

**Hey tous me revoilà !**Merci à

**Pauline**

**Miss Vintage**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen : merci j'avais hésité pour le Tous lol**

**tete31**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Se transformer.

Chapitre 2

Un bourdonnement terrible grondait dans mes oreilles.

Sourd.

J'entendais toquer à ma porte. Le son se répandait en écho dans mon crâne.

Douleur.

« Jared… Tu m'entends ? »

M'entends, m'entends, m'entends. Ses mots résonnait de plus en plus fort.

Une main froide se pose sur mon front.

Gelé.

« Mon Dieu, tu es chaud… »

Chaud, chaud, chaud.

Un grognement m'échappe.

« Victor ! » Appelle ma mère. J'entends des pas. Ceux de mon père.

« Jared, ouvre les yeux. »

les yeux, yeux, yeux. Les ouvrir ?

Tout est flou. La lumière me brûle les yeux.

J'entends un bruit de raclement.

« On a fermé les rideaux, ouvre les yeux à nouveau. » J'ouvre les yeux, mais tout est flou. Je vois des ombres. Une main se pose sur mon front, et une autre sur mon torse.

Je frissonne. Elles sont gelées. À moins que se soit moi qui sois trop chaud.

«Quil sénior et Billy Black avaient raison. »

Raison, raison, raison. Je referme les yeux.

Assourdissant dans mon crâne.

« Va les chercher. »

« Arrêtez » grogné-je. Leur parole me comprimait le cerveau et…m'énervais ?.

Puis c'est le trou noir à nouveau.

Tinsel. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade.

Je veux la voir.

« Tinsel. » grogné-je.

« Elle n'est pas là. » dit une voix.

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est sombre. J'ai moins mal à la tête. Je me redresse.

« Doucement. » me dit une voix. Je tourne ma tête vers cette voix. Mais c'est encore flou.

« Comment-tu te sens ? » Une autre voix.

Tout est flou. J'aperçois seulement des formes.

« Jared ? »

« Tinsel. » dis-je seulement.

« Elle n'est pas malade. »

« Je veux la voir. » Parler est assez difficile. Mais il faut que je la voie. J'en ai besoin.

« Non. Pas pour le moment.»

« Où suis-je ? » ne reconnaissant pas du tout le lieu.

« Chez Sam et Emily. » me dit une voix que je semble connaître.

« Jared, écoutes-moi. » Quelqu'un s'assoit à mes côtés. C'est Quil Sénior.« Tu connais les légendes Quileute, Jared ? Elles racontent que nous descendont des loups. Ce qu'elles disent, elle la pure vérité. Lorsque j'avais ton âge, tout comme Billy Black ou encore ton père nous nous sommes transformés en loup. Notre temps est passé. Maintenant c'est à ton tour. Il faut que tu te transformes. »

De quoi il me parle là ? J'ai un putain de mal de tête et j'ai froid et il me parle des légendes Quileutes et que je dois me transformer ?

«Comme vous le dîtes ce n'est qu'une légende. » Je fermais les yeux, parler me faisait souffrir.

« Les légendes sont vraies. » s'exclame une autre voix faisant vibrer ma tête.

« Jared, tu as dormi trois jours, ton corps a commencer à se transformer. Tu deviens de plus en plus fort mais il faut que tu deviennes loup pour accepter.»

Trois jours, transformer, loup.

Ma tête fusait. Tous les mots se mélangeaient et dansaient dans ma tête. Elle bourdonnait. Les phrases s'inscrivaient dans ma tête, comme si elle acceptait ce que ces fous racontaient. Une autre part les chassait.

Je me sentais trembler de plus en plus. Je ne contrôlais pas mon corps. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur mon front et dans mon dos. Ma respiration se saccadait. J'étouffais.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je me lève titubant. Quelqu'un me prend le bras me forçant à m'asseoir. Mais je me dégage et pousse cette personne. J'entends un fracas.

Je me précipite vers la lumière.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et saute par celle-ci. Le soleil m'aveugle.

Loup, transformer, légende Quileutes.

Je me sens assaillis, attaqué. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains.

« Jared, calme toi, mec. » me dit une voix que je connais très bien. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et regarde la personne qui m'a dit ça.

Quil.

Enfin je crois.

C'est cheveux qui était long son coupé à ras.

Puis je remarque qu'il y a Sam, Embry, Jacob, Leah et Seth. Tous m'entourent.

Ils se ressemble les cheveux coupé et musclés, même Leah semble avoir fais de la muscu.

« Non !!!! » hurlé-je. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe et surtout pour arrêter la douleur dans ma tête.

J'entends alors comme un immense craquement. Un craquement qui vient de moi ?! Je regarde à terre et semble que le sol se soit éloigné. Puis j'aperçois des bout de vêtements au sol…C'est je crois mon Tee-shirt et mon pantalon… ?

« Jared…tu es un loup garou…comme nous… » je regarde devant et ce que je vois me cloue sur place. Tous… se transforme alors en loup.

Mon Dieu. Je regarde mes pieds qui ont disparu sous de la fourrure. Je regarde derrière moi et aperçois..une queue ?!

C'est pas normal.

« Si Jared, c'est normal… » je regarde devant moi la tête pleine d'incompréhension. « je crois qu'un petit rappel des légendes ne te ferai pas de mal. Tout comme à Quil et à Seth. » Je reconnais la voix de Sam mais il ne parle pas. J'entends ensuite quelques ricanements. « On peut entendre les pensées de tout le monde lorsqu'on est sous forme de le loup. Il suffit de te concentrer et surtout d'accepter ce qu'il t'arrive. » me dit Sam.

Okay. Je regarde chacun des loups en face de moi. Puis derrière l'un des loups j'aperçois une fenêtre, ou plutôt mon reflet. Je m'approche lentement.

Je crois que je suis plus grand qu'un loup normal. Mon pelage est gris-noir sur le dos et blanc-gris sur mon ventre. Puis j'aperçois les autres dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Je vois un loup brun chocolat et un peu plus clair au niveau de la gueule.

Un autre argent sombre. Un autre gris clair mais qui semble plus menue.

« Normal, je suis une fille. »

« Leah ? » demandé-je surpris.

« Ouais. » dit-elle simplement.

« Alors tu acceptes ? » demande un loup de couleur sable. Mais je le reconnais à la voix de Seth.

« T'es doué ! » s'exclame la voix d'Embry qui a un pelage gris taché de noir.

« Okay, je veux bien en savoir plus sur les légendes Quileutes, mais avant je veux juste me retrouver humain. » Je vois alors brun-roux rapetisser les poils disparaître pour que la peau humaine fasse son apparition. C'est Jacob.

C'est Jacob qui est nu !

Merde. Ça veut dire que je suis nue aussi.

J'entends des rires dans ma tête. Puis Seth ,Embry, Quil et Paul qui était le loup argent sombre. Puis je regarde Leah.

« Même pas en rêve. » je ris un peu et elle s'éloigne dans la foret. Je vois Emily passer à côté de moi avec des affaires et prendre le chemin que sa cousine a prit plutôt.

Je me tourne vers Sam.

« Tu dois juste te concentrer sur ce que tu veux faire et enlever le peu de colère qu'il y a en toi. » Puis je le vois se transformer en humain.

Nu aussi.

Je ferme les yeux pour m'aider. Je calme alors ma respiration qui est plus rapide que d'ordinaire. Je me concentre sur moi-même. Mon cœur s'apaise je le sens. Ma respiration aussi. Ma tête ne bourdonne plus.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde mes mains.

Humaine.

J'ai réussi.

Et je suis nu.

Je me sens rougir tandis que je cache mes parties intimes.

Jacob ris en me donnant un boxer et un caleçon.

« Aller entrons, le vieux Quil, Billy Black et ton père veulent parler. »

Durant toute l'après-midi, les anciens nous racontèrent à la nouvelle génération tous ce qu'on devait savoir. Les lègendes Quileutes, les sangsues, l'imprégnation, ce qui valut un énorme grognement de la part de Leah.

La jeune Indienne savait qu'on ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça mais malheureuse elle en souffrait. C'est elle est qui me l'avait dit, après le réunion.

« Hé es-ce que je peux en parler à Tinsel de tout ça ? » demandé-je.

« Non ! » grogna et ordonna Sam. Ce qui me provoqua une sorte de frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je n'étais pas habitué mais les anciens m'ont dit que c'était le faîte que Sam soit l'alpha et donc que je recevais l'ordre, ne pouvant m'opposer.

« Pendant deux semaines, vous n'irez pas en cours, vous apprendrez à vous déplacer en meute, à sentir et ressentir. » Nous dis le vieux Quil.

Nous hochons la tête. Je passais donc mes semaines à me transformer en loup, communiquer avec la meute, courir. J'adorais me battre avec les autres loups. C'était très drôle. On avait tous une manière différente.

En revanche le plus pénible, c'était d'entendre les pensées les plus intimes, les plus accaparantes des autres. Jacob était obsédé par une certaine Bella. Sam se reprochait la cicatrice qu'il avait infligés à Emily quelques semaines plus tôt suite à une colère. Ce qui je dois dire était vraiment flippant lorsqu'il était furieux, puisque j'avais vu la scène dans la tête de Sam. Leah avait beaucoup de pensée négative et Seth pensait à son père. Le pauvre Harry.

Il pleuvait énormément lorsque nous retournions chez Emily. La nourriture qu'elle nous avait préparé se sentait à des lieux de là. Enfin c'est mon odorat de loup qui le sentait. Je passais la porte d'entrée, et Emily me tendait une serviette pour me sécher.

« Merci. » Puis je m'installais autour de la table comme Seth et Quil. Les autres étaient retournés en cours quatre jours auparavant.

« C'ché délichieux ! » dit Seth la bouche pleine.

« Les garçons, je pense que votre grippe a assez duré. Demain vous retournez en cours. » Annonça Sam. On a tous hoché la tête.

Je suis rentré chez moi sous ma forme lupine et me suis couché sur mon lit. Plus besoin de couverture j'étais une bouillotte à moi tout seul.

Trop cool !

Le lendemain, je me levais avec difficulté. Encore plus que d'habitude.J'enfilais un jean, une chemise à manches longues pour faire semblant que j'avais froid. Mais si je mets un pull plus mon manteau, là je suis sûr de mourir de chaud.

Puis je sors en reprend ma vieille camionnette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive au lycée. Mes frères se dirigent vers leurs amis et j'en fais de même. Enfin plus vers ma meute.

« Jared ? » s'exclame une voix. Je tourne c'est Tinsel qui semble ébahi. Bon en même temps j'ai pris pas mal de muscle en moins de deux semaines.

« Salut. »dis-je. Je la regardais et étrangement la petite chose que j'aimais en elle semblait avoir disparu. Je fonçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace.

« Hé bien, il semble que ta grippe n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. »

« Ouais poussée de croissance ou d'hormone, à toi de voir. » ricané-je. Elle rougit. Elle place ses mains sur mes bras.

« Tu es toujours chaud. » Chuchote-elle en approchant son visage du mien.

« Toujours pour toi. » Déclaré-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos langues se mêlaient et à nouveau je sentais le côté bestial monté en moi. « Viens. » Je l'attirais vers ma voiture et je savais qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi puisqu'elle se mit à glousser. Elle monta directement à l'arrière et sans attendre je me jetais sur bouche.

« Tu m'a manqué. » dit-elle en enlevant son haut et en se pressant contre moi et mon sexe dressé.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous ressortons de ma voiture. Tinsel est heureuse. Et moi frustré.

Encore.

Ce n'étais pas suffisant.

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois sur la bouche et se précipite vers son cours d'anglais et moi vers mon cours de Littérature.

Je toque.

« Entrez. » Me répond la voix étouffée du professeur. J'ouvre.

« Tiens Mr Korey, heureux de vous revoir. » Me dit-il. « Asseyez-vous. »

J'avance. Tous me dévisage, même le prof. Un petit sourire prend forme sur mon visage. Je m'installe à place qui est vers le fond, dans l'allée centrale. Juste derrière Quil.

« Monsieur Korey, comme vous venez d'arriver je vais expliquer à nouveau et puis je suis sûr que ça servira à certains d'entre vous. » Certains ricanent.

« Vous devez travailler par binôme sur un auteur, celui que vous voulez. Je veux un exposé écrit et oral. La contrainte est que dans le titre, il est une analogie : comme le rouge et le noir. Analogie de couleur. Roméo et Juliette :analogie de prénom. Compris ? »

J'avançais ma main pour taper sur l'épaule de Quil, afin de demander à ce dernier de se mettre avec moi.

« Il est évident que c'est moi qui compose les groupe. » dit le prof. Ce qui provoqua un râlement de la classe même de Quil et moi. Même si nous sommes des loups garou on reste quand même des lycéens.

Puis le prof commença a dire que était avec qui.

« Jared Korey et Kim Meraz. »

Kim. Rooo d'accord elle est pas méchante, mais forcément que je me tape l'intello du lycée. Je soupire.

« Et vous commencez maintenant. Vous pouvez changer de place. »

Je lève les yeux et tente de chercher ma partenaire parmi le brouhaha de la classe.

« Jared. » dit timidement une petite voix douce. C'est celle de Kim. Lorsque je tourne ma tête en direction de sa voix, ma cœur s'arrête.

* * *

Alors ?

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ?… :S**

**Bisou !**


	3. Imprégnation

**Salut à tous !!!**

Dans premier temps je le mets car j'ai oublié de le mettre et c'est important :Les personnages de SM ne m'appartienne pas.

**Voilà**

**Donc sinon merci à :**

**-Miss Vintage ( ba non je fais du suspence et si je vais en prison ya plus de fic lol)**

**-Pauline**

**-Mrs Esmee Cullen**

**-Elysabeth**

**-souhad (hé bien voilà sa réaction)**

**-mumu la twilighteuse.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Imprégnation

Chapitre 3

Elle était là.

Dans la lumière.

Là où j'étais n'avais aucune importance. Puisque le lieu avait disparu. Les autres…il n'y avait plus personne.

Juste elle et moi.

Seuls dans cette lumière.

J'avais de plus en plus chaud. La chaleur se répandait dans mon sang jusqu'à mon cœur. Le faisant battre à nouveau. Le faisant vivre. Me faisant vivre à nouveau.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ma voisine de table. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts émeraude, sa peau qui semblait si douce.

Lentement je levais ma main. Je voulais la toucher, connaître son grain de peau, sa chaleur.

Mais une main se pose sur mon épaule. Le brouhaha général réapparaît ainsi que les autres et la lumière.

La main presse mon épaule. Je remonte mon regard pour savoir à qui appartenait cette main. C'est celle de Quil.

Quil qui semble inquiet. Ses sourcils sont froncés. Il me regarde cherchant quelque chose. A vrai dire je ne me sens pas très bien. Ma respiration est saccadée. Et j'ai de nombreux frissons comme si j'avais froid, alors que…

« Monsieur ? » appelle Quil. « Je crois que Jared est toujours malade. » Le prof s'approche de moi.

« En effet, vous semblez un peu pâle. Mr Ateara raccompagnez votre ami. Vos partenaires passeront chez vous se soir pour vous donner les devoirs, et le planning du travail. »

Je me lève et m'éloigne. Mais une fois la porte franchie, je ne me sens pas bien. Comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

Quil grimpe dans ma voiture, en se plaçant à la place du conducteur.

« Tu te sens comment ? » me demande Quil après quelques minutes de silence.

« euh…pas bien. »Ma gorge se noue, j'ai envie de pleurer et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Merde.

Silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons chez Sam.

Quil sort précipitamment de ma voiture. Je fais de même mais plus doucement. J'entends Quil hurler le prénom de Sam. Puis, il vient à mes côtés, au cas où je tomberais.

Je vois Emily sortir en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe? » Demande-t-elle.

« On sait pas trop…Je crois que Jared est malade… »

« Les loups ne tombent pas malades. » Dit simplement la jeune Indienne alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé. Je renversais ma tête en soupirant.

« Tiens bois ça. » j'ouvre les yeux et vois Emily me tendre un verre d'eau.

J'avale d'une traite. Puis je pose mon verre sur la table. Emily s'assoit à côté de moi et Quil en face. Puis Sam et Paul apparaissent quelques secondes plus tard.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ? » Demande Sam.

« Jared est malade ?! » Rapporte Emily hésitante.

« Les loups ne tombent pas malade. » souffle Paul.

« Je leur ai dit, mais… » dis doucement Emily.

« Raconte nous tout depuis que tu es arrivé au lycée. » demande Sam.

« Hé bien.. Je suis arrivé, j'ai retrouvé Tinsel, plus ou moins. »

« Plutôt plus que moins. » ricane Quil.

« La ferme. » grogné-je en me sentant rougir.

« Non. Tu dis tout sans éviter les détails. » ordonne Sam.

« Euh..hé bien…je…j'avais vraiment envie de Tinsel. Donc on a couché ensemble. »

« Ah oui, je comprends mieux le plus de Quil. » ri Paul. Ce dernier et Quil se tape dans la main de l'autre.

« Tu veux savoir les positions et ce qu'on a fait. » dis-je avec colère. Sa me foutait en rogne que les deux autres se foutait de ma gueule.

« Taisez-vous. Et toi Jared passe les détails. » dit Sam de sa voix d'alpha.

« Donc, euh je suis arrivé en cours et la le prof nous a mis en binôme. Et je me suis retrouvé avec Kim Meraz. »

« Oh oh pas de chance ! » s'exclame Paul « Kim la coincée. » Je sens mon sang pulser dans mes veines et furieux je me lève et empoigne Paul.

« Ta gueule ! »hurlé-je. Je le jette par la porte qui mène au jardin.

« C'est quoi ton problème ! »hurle Paul en retour. Il respire fort et moi aussi. « Tu sais très bien que Meraz est une coincée et tu t'es pas fait prier pour te moquer d'elle il y a encore quelques semaines. »

« Je vais te tuer ! » Hurlé-je fou de rage en me sentant me transformer plus rapidement que d'habitude. Paul se transforme lui aussi. Mais je m'en fiche, je saute sur roulons à terres des grognements de rages sortent de nos gorges.

« _ça suffit ! »_ rugit une voix qui nous fait cesser de bouger.

Je tourne vers la voix, c'est celle de Sam en loup. Plus loin je vois Quil, lui aussi sous sa forme de loup. Mais j'aperçois aussi Jacob et Embry qui encadre Emily sous leur forme humaine.

« _crétin. » _Grogne Paul.

Je me tourne vers lui en retroussant mes babines, me préparant à bondir à nouveau sur lui.

« _Maintenant, vous vous calmez, si vous ne voulez pas que j'intervienne. » _rugit Sam.

Je tente alors de souffler pour me calmer en fermant les yeux. Petit à petit je sens que mon cœur ralentit.

Je sais que je suis de nouveau humain. Je le sens maintenant. Mais je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Je me sens comme humilié. Je préfère alors m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Même si je suis nu. Je n'aurai pas froid de toute façon.

Qu'es ce qui m'a pris ? Jamais je n'avais hurlé sur un de mes amis ou même battue. Je sais que Paul est assez colérique mais quand même j'ai toujours su me maîtriser. Alors pourquoi ?

J'hurle et frappe un tronc qui se trouve à mes côtés. Je fais alors un grand trou dedans. J'observe alors mon poing toujours dans l'arbre.

Je ferme les yeux. Je me dégoûte. J'aurai pu blesser Paul. J'aurai pu le tuer, le frapper violement comme je l'ai fait avec ce tronc. Je dégage mon poing et me transforme en loup. J'ai besoin d'évacuer ma colère, je me mets alors à courir aussi vite et aussi loin que je peux. Je cours,cours,cours, sans m'arrêter. Plus je cours et plus tout mes réactions que j'ai eu envers Paul s'évaporent pour laisser place au vide. Vers l'après-midi je retourne sur mes pas. Sam m'attends dans son jardin. Il est assis sur une chaise de sa table de jardin. Je m'avance sous sa ma forme de loup.

« Retransforme toi Jared. » me dit-il calmement.

Lentement je reprends forme humain. Ma tête est toujours baissée et en cachant mon sexe. Je me sens honteux de mon attitude. Je vois un pantalon sous mes yeux. Je le prends et m'habille.

« Merci. » Murmuré-je faiblement.

« Assis-toi, Jared, on va parler. » Je tends. Lui aussi à honte de mon attitude. Il va me rejeter de la meute. Il peut, il en a le pouvoir. Et puis c'est normal, je ferai pareil. Mais je m'assois tout de même.

« Je suis désolé…pour mon attitude, je sais que tu es déçu par moi. Et même si tu me rejettes de la meute, je tiens à dire que je suis désolé. »

« Qui a dit qui je te rejetterai ? » Demande l'alpha d'une voix…surprise ?

« je ne sais pas. J'ai failli tuer Paul donc je… »

Sam éclate de rire. « Tu m'étonneras toujours Jared. » il me donne un tape sur l'épaule. Puis il se calme. « écoute, il te restes pas mal de choses à apprendre. Tu n'aurai pas tuer Paul, blesser, peut-être, mais pas tuer. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais lorsqu'un loup est blessé il se soigne lui même. Donc ce n'est pas grave. Moi je suis là pour vous contrôler pour éviter les débordements. » Sam a un léger sourire.

« J'aimerai savoir une chose, avant de continuer. As tu croiser le regard de le jeune Kim ? » J'hoche la tête. « Et que s'est-il passé lorsque tu l'as vu ? » demande-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, mais je réponds tout de même.

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais comme l'impression que mon cœur avait cesser de battre pour revivre à nouveau. Je ne voyais qu'elle, comme si j'étais obnubilé. Puis quand Quil m'a fait sortir de la salle, j'étais mal. Vraiment. »

Je voyais que Sam avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « Tu sais que je suis sorti avec Leah avant d'être avec Emily ? »

Sam passe du coq à l'âne et je n'arrive pas à le suivre. C'est quoi toutes ses questions. Mais j'hoche tout de même la tête.

« J'étais normal, mais je suis devenu loup et j'ai rencontré Emily, la cousine de Leah. Et je me suis imprégné d'elle. J'aime Emily plus que tout,malheureusement j'ai brisé le cœur de Leah. Je l'ai aimé. Tu as sans doute remarqué que Leah était très froide. Toutes les promesses que je lui ai faites j'ai dû les reprendre. Je regrette la façon dont ça s'est fait, Bien évidemment Leah a le droit de m'en vouloir. »

« Tu t'es…imprégné ? » Ne comprenant pas tout a fait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« L'imprégnation c'est plus fort, plus puissant que le coup de foudre. Il suffit de voir la personne et tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Plus rien ne compte à part cette ferai tout pour elle. Tu deviens la personne qu'elle veut que tu sois. Son ami, son frère ou son amant. »

Je suis figé. « Je me suis imprégné d'Emily alors que j'aimais Leah. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais avec le temps j'espère qu'elle trouvera elle aussi son âme sœur. Je regrette de la faire souffrir. »

« Donc, je me suis imprégné de Kim… » Je n'arrive pas y croire. « Mais…Tinsel ? Je… »

Il se lève et tapote mon épaule. « Je sais c'est difficile, mais il va falloir prendre une décision. En revanche pas un mot du fait que tu sois un loup garou à Kim.» Puis il entre chez lui. Quelques secondes plus tard,j'entre à nouveau. Toute la meute est là. Ils rient tous même Leah avec Embry et son frère. Lorsque j'entre dans le salon, ils stoppent leur conversation et se tourne vers moi. Je m'avance vers Paul.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec toi. » Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras en me tapant dans le dos.

« Allez, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas grave. Je n'aurai pas dû critiquer ton imprégnation. » Je souri doucement, un peu mal à l'aise.

Quil et Embry lèvent leur verres et crient « à toi Jared et à ton imprégnation. »

Tous répètent les mots, heureux pour moi. Je m'assois avec eux afin de partager le repas et l'heureuse nouvelle. Puis vers 18h30 on entend frapper mais on continue à rire. C'est Emily qui va ouvrir.

Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard. « euh… C'est pour Quil et Jared. C'est vos camarades de classe, elles apportent les devoirs de Littérature. » Je me fige. Quil me regarde avec un petit sourire en me regardant. Il sait ce que ça veut dire. Emily fait entrer les deux filles. Mais comme la dernière fois, je ne vois que Kim.

« Viens, on vas dans le bureau de Sam. » déclare Quil en emmenant sa binôme. Moi je déglutis.

« Euh, cuisine. » dis-je à Kim en passant devant elle. J'entends ses pas. Une fois dans la cuisine, je souffle avant de me retourner vers « mon imprégnation ».

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Alors ? Un petit commentaire.**

**Par contre je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas le cours du livre a part l'imprégnation. Je vais reprendre « des trucs » du livres mais pas beaucoup lol. Et puis après tout c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux.^^ **

**Bon à bientôt pour la suite en espérant que sa vous plaise !!!!**


	4. l'aimer

**Hi everybody !!!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à **

**-mumu la twilighteuse : (oui dommage que se soit fictif l'imprégnation **** lol)**

**-cecile82**

**-lymiss-you**

**-Pauline : je termine mes chapitres comme je veux lol je fais du suspense lol et non je dis ça parce que je risque de suivre qu'a moitié le bouquin de SM et donc voilà lol**

**-Miss Vintage (c'est pas tant Tinsel le problème, mais en autre lol.)**

**-souhad**

**-Mrs Esmee Cullen ( Oui Tinsel ne vas laisser passer les choses comme ça lol.)**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

L'aimer

Chapitre 4

Kim avait la tête baissée et elle triturait ses mains comme si elle était nerveuse.

Je l'observais. Elle semblait si innocente avec ses cheveux noirs, qui lui tombaient jusqu'au reins. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient cachés par ses cheveux mais je pouvais discerner leur couleur.

Vert. Emeraude.

Juste magnifique.

« Si tu veux, je peux faire tout toute seule. Bien sûre je mettrai ton nom sur l'exposé. »

Elle chuchotait mais sa voix était vraiment d'une douceur incroyable.

« Quoi ? » demandé-je. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je travaille avec elle.

« Je sais que…ça ne t'enchante pas de travailler avec moi, donc…je peux faire les recherches seules. Et puis se ne serait pas la première fois que je fais un travail seul alors qu'il faut être en groupe. » Elle eu un maigre sourire.

« Non. Je veux travailler avec toi. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis ouvrit son sac pour en sortir plusieurs feuilles et un livre. « Euh, j'ai pris les cours d'Histoire, de biologie et de littérature. C'est les seuls cours qu'on a en commun. Désolée. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« Hé bien de ne pas en avoir pris plus…de cours. »elle rougissait. Je trouvais ça adorable. Je prenais les feuilles, il y en avait une dizaine en tout. 4 de math, 2 d'histoire et 4 de littérature.

« Bon je vais faire des photocopies dans la semaine et je te les rends dès que c'est fait. »

« Pas la peine. J'ai recopié le cours. C'est…pour toi. » Elle avait son regard posé sur ses chaussures comme si elles étaient intéressantes. Puis soudain mon regard se fixa aussi sur ses chaussures.

« Dis, tu n'as pas froid dans tes chaussures ? » Elle portait une paire de converse mais elles avaient des trous sur le côté. Et pas des petits. Je la vis rougir.

« J'ai apporté aussi un livre sur les contes. On pourrait s'en servir pour choisir notre exposé. » je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de changer de sujet. Elle encore plus mal à l'aise donc afin de la gêné moins que possible je la suivi dans son raisonnement.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret en hauteur qui encerclait l'îlot central de la cuisine. « On peut choisir maintenant ? » Elle hocha la tête et vînt s'installer à mes côtés. Son odeur me frappa en plain fouet. Une odeur d'orange. Comme dans un champ d'oranger. Juste une parfait odeur. Je respirais à fond pour imprimer son odeur en moi.

Envoûtant.

« Alors, tu as une idée de conte ? » demandé-je la voix étrangement rauque. Elle me regarda et se gratta le front. Sur ce geste, sa manche se baissa légèrement et une forme bleu jaune apparu. Je fronçais les sourcils. J'attrapais son bras et relevais sa manche. Un bleu s'étendait sur son poignet. Mais Kim se dégagea violement faisant voler ses cheveux. J'attrapais sa tête entre mes mains et lui soulevaient les cheveux noirs. Un autre bleu apparaissait sur sa tempe. Ses cheveux le cachaient bien.

«Qui t'a fais ça ? »

« Per…per..personne. Je…je suis tombée toute seule. » Elle bégayait. Là je n'allais pas laissé passer ça.

« Kim. Qui t'a fais ça ? » ma voix était dur. Je voulais savoir. L'idée qu'elle se faisait battre m'étais insupportables. Pourtant je ne la connaissais pas. Mais je voulais la protéger. C'est donc ça l'imprégnation. Je voyais ses yeux regarder partout sauf dans ma direction. Sa bouche s'ouvre comme pour dire quelque chose mais elle la referme.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Elle se lève précipitamment. Elle sort de la cuisine.

« Kim, attends. » mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Les autres nous regarde en silence. Elle passe la porte d'entrée en courant. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Il pleut des cordes.

« Merde. Quil mes clé de voiture. » ce dernier me les balance. Je cours jusqu'à ma voiture, mais le temps d'y arriver je suis trempé démarre rapidement en marche arrière. Puis fais un demi tour et roule au plus vite. Kim n'est pas très loin devant. Elle est en vélo. Je me met à sa hauteur et abaisse la fenêtre du côté passager.

« Kim, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…Viens, je te ramène chez toi. Tu risque d'être malade…Je t'en prie Kim. » Je la vois s'arrêter, j'en fais de même. Elle me regarde son visage est trempée par la pluie, mais des larmes se mêlaient à la pluie sur ses joues. Je descends de la voiture en faisant le me poste devant elle. On se regarde sans rien dire. Ses cheveux sont collés à son front. Elle n'a pas de manteau. Ses habits lui collent à la peau.

« Tu vas attraper froid. » chuchote-t-elle en me détaillant. Puis je la vois rougir.

Adorable.

Je souris. « Je suis plutôt résistant. »

« Tu viens de sortir d'une grippe. Et tu ne porte qu'un tee-shrit et un short. »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi. » Puis je lui ouvre la portière de ma voiture. Elle baisse la tête mais monte quand même. Je dépose alors son vélo à l'arrière de ma camionnette avant de monter à mon tour dans ma camionnette. Je la regarde. Elle tremble beaucoup. Je suppose qu'elle a froid. Je mets donc le chauffage. Ses cheveux lui tombe sur les yeux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fais passer ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle me regarde ses yeux verts sont brillants. Ma main se pose sur sa joue.

« Tu es brûlant. » murmure-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas malade. » Elle hoche la tête. Je caresse sa joue. Sa joue est si douce. Le silence règne dans l'habitacle. Mais il n'est pas gênant. Je vois ses yeux descendre sur mon torse pour remonter en rougissant. Je m'observe rapidement. Mon tee-shirt blanc me colle à la peau. Mais un coup de tonnerre fait sursauter Kim, brisant le confort qui s'était installer entre nous. Je recule alors ma main.

« Tu habites toujours au même endroit ? »

Je la vois baisser sa tête et mordre sa lèvre. « Euh non, j'ai déménagé. j'habite au Square Sioux. »

Je fronce les sourcils mais prends quand même la direction de chez elle. Le square sioux est l'endroit le plus pauvre de la push. Tous les parents interdisent à leurs enfants d'y aller. Même mes frères ne peuvent pas s'y rendrent. Il n'y a que des vieux fous qui y habite.

« Depuis quand tu y habite ? »

« Euh presque 5 ans ? » j'écarquillais les yeux.

« Qu'es ce qui s'est passé pour que tu déménages là-bas ? »

« Rien. » Elle répond rapidement, mais je vois quand même ses yeux s'embuer.

Merde.

Je change alors de sujet. Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer. « Sinon je me rappelle que ton père faisait des supers hamburgers quand je venais chez moi. » Oui avant que les jumeaux arrivent, ma famille et sa famille faisait de nombreux repas ensemble. Mais bon on avait 5 ans. « Ils sont toujours aussi bon ? » C'est vrai qu'ils étaient délicieux. Je la regarde avec un grand sourire. Mais à nouveau elle baisse la tête.

Merde, j'ai dû faire une autre boulette.

« Non. » Sa voix est étrangement serrée. « Mon père est mort. »

« Quoi ?! » m'exclamé-je. « Quand ? »

« ça va faire 9ans. » Je vois une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

Merde. Je déteste la voir pleurer. Je pose ma main sur joue et essuie cette perle qui glisse sur se si beau visage. Je la vois réprimer un sanglot. Je l'attire à moi et la cale contre mon torse. Au début, elle se tend mais après elle laisse échapper plusieurs larmes contre moi. Je lui frotte le dos. Les reste du trajet se fait en silence. Seuls quelques reniflements de sa part.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive au square. Je m'arrête. Kim se redresse. « C'est la troisième maison sur la droite. »

Le square sioux forme une longue rue. Il y a en tout une vingtaine de maisons plus délabrées les unes que les autres. Les jardins sont dans un sale état. Le gazon n'est pas vert mais jaune. Les arbustes partent dans tous les sens. Il n'y a aucune fleur, aucune couleur. Sauf la maison de Kim. Il y a devant l'entrée des tulipes et des roses.

« Merci de m'avoir ramenée. »

« De rien. » Ses yeux sont un peu rouge après avoir pleurer. Malgré ça elle est belle.

Belle ?

Oui Kim est belle.

Kim met sa main sur la poignet de la voiture.

« Kim ? »

Elle me regarde et attend que je continue. « J'aimerais qu'on se revoie, pas seulement que pour le devoir. Je veux te connaître. »

Elle se mord sa lèvre. Je fixe alors sa bouche. Mon dieu j'aimerai tellement que se soit moi qui la morde. Je me ressaisis.

Apprends à la connaître, Jared. Kim est timide. Pensé-je en me donnant une claque mentale.

« Pourquoi pas. Je veux bien. » me dit-elle.

Elle veut bien ! Un grand sourire idiot se peint sur mon visage. Kim rougit. Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue. A la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle rougit encore plus. C'est vraiment adorable. Elle descend et j'en fais de même pour lui donner son vélo.

« Bon on se voit demain en cours. » Elle hoche la tête. Puis je la vois rentrer chez elle. Je reste là encore quelques secondes. Puis décide de retourner chez moi. J'appelle Sam pour lui dire tout.

J'arrive chez moi pile au moment où ma famille passe à table.

« Salut. » Crié-je.

« Hey ! Laves-toi les mains avant de manger. » je souris. Ah ma mère et les bonne manière.

Je passe à table après mettre laver les mains. Les jumeaux racontent leur journée. On ris beaucoup.

« Papa, on peut manger des hamburgers ce week-end ? » propose Adriel(1) l'un des jumeau.

« Oh oui, papa ! » s'exclame Len(2) l'autre Jumeau.

Hamburger ? Cela me rappelle la discussion que j'ai eu avec Kim.

« Jared ça ne vas pas ? » demande ma mère.

« Euh…si. » Mais je ne suis pas convaincant.

« Jared ? »

Je soupire. « Vous vous souvenez des Meraz. »

« Euh oui, nos anciens voisins. » dit mon père.

« Vous saviez que le père de Kim est mort il y a 9ans ? » à leurs tête non.

« Mon dieu, non. C'était un homme si gentil. »

« Oui contrairement à sa mère. » Marmonne mon père.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. » dit ma mère.

« Oh chérie avoue quand même qu'elle était bizarre. »

« Qu'es ce qu'elle a la mère de Kim. »

« Kali(3). » commence mon père. « la mère de Kim était une obsédée du travail, toujours à rechercher la perfection jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse renvoyer. Elle est tombée de très haut et à partir de là elle a commencé à mélanger le rêve et la réalité. Elle cherchait la perfection dans sa vie familiale. S'en est devenue une maladie. »

« Elle est dangereuse ? » demandé-je inquiet pour Kim.

« Aucune idée, avec nous non. » J'avais la gorge serré. « Hari(4), le père de Kim, ne nous disait rien, mais on voyait bien que ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. »

J'hochais la tête. « Vous saviez que maintenant Kim et sa mère habite au square Sioux. ? » Là encore c'est non.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » demande mon père.

« J'ai ramené Kim chez elle tout à l'heure. On a un peu parlé. » je ne voulais pas dire encore à mon père que je m'étais imprégné d'elle.

« Oh mon dieu, Bon tu dira à Kim que si elle veut venir à la maison, la porte est ouverte. »

« Pas de problème. » ma mère a vraiment la main sur le cœur. Une fois on avait accueilli pendant près de 3 mois un ami d'Adriel, parce que c'est parents étaient en instance de divorce.

Le repas s'achevait mais j'étais toujours inquiet pour Kim. Il fallait que j'aille voir si elle allait bien. Une fois que mes frères et mes parents étaient partis se coucher, je passais par ma fenêtre.

Même si j'étais 1er étage il n'y avait pas de problème avec ma capacité de Loup. Je me déshabillais puis sautais à la fenêtre en me transformant.

Je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais. En quelques secondes j'arrivais chez Kim. Le fille que j'aimais.

Aimer ?

J'aimais Tinsel ?

Non. Je l'adorais, j'avais vécu de bon moment avec elle mais je n'ai pas aimé Tinsel comme j'aime Kim.

Oui j'aime Kim. J'aime ses cheveux, j'aime ses yeux, j'aime sa peau douce, j'aime ses rougissements, j'aime sa timidité, et j'aimerais qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aime.

La maison de Kim n'avait pas d'étage. C'est une toute petite maison. J'arrive et je regarde par la première fenêtre sur le côté droit.

Raté, salle de bain.

Deuxième fenêtre. Raté cuisine. Je regarde il y a deux autres fenêtres sur le mur droit qui donne sur le jardin et une en face. Je contourne en passant pas le jardin.

Troisième fenêtre. Une chambre. Mais pas celle de Kim. Celle de sa mère. Kali est avachi sur le lit vêtu d'une chemise de nuit avec de nombreuse tache. Je vais pour regarder alors à la quatrième fenêtre mais le sol attire mon regard. C'est jonchet de bouteille d'alcool, de cigarette. Le linge n'est pas rangé. Il est éparpillé. Je retourne sur mes pas et regarde à nouveau par les fenêtres. Chaque pièce est dans le même état.

Je regarde alors par la dernière fenêtre qui est du côté gauche. C'est le salon salle à manger. Dans un état tout aussi délabré. Je suis dégoûté. Comment peut-on vivre de cette manière. Pourtant le salon semble un peu mieux rangé que les autres pièces. Oui en effet dans un coin de la pièce il y a une sorte de couchage au sol avec des affaires. En regardant un peu mieux se sont les affaires de Kim. Mais Kim n'est pas là. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je regarde partout.

Et c'est là que la vois. Kim est allongé au sol sous la table de la salle à manger. Repliée sur elle même. En tendant l'oreille, je perçois de gémissements…de douleur. Puis je la vois se retourner. Sa lèvre est en sang et son bras forme un angle bizarre.

Mon Dieu.

_« Jared, ne bouge pas. On arrive. » _C'est la voix de Sam. J'entends la voix de Quil, et Paul aussi. Et celle de Seth. Il tente de me calmer.

En effet, je ne mettais pas rendu compte que je tremblais.

* * *

**Alors…?**

**Un petit commentaire, une réaction, une idée....  
**

**Oui Kim n'as pas une vie facile.**

**Prochain chapitre soit l'imprégnation de Quil soit celle de paul. Pas encore choisit donc dites moi ce que vous préférez lol**

**(1)Adriel : castor symbole d'adresse**

**(2)Len : flûte.**

**(3)Kali : Autoritaire, individualiste, directive, Kali n'est pas véritablement souple. Elle en impose et cherche à briller, aime être regardée ou admirée. Fière, orgueilleuse, elle recherche la perfection et est faites pour diriger. Elle veux obtenir la première place en tout, et montre arrogance, colère, jalousie.** **Lorsqu'elle n'y parvient pas. Elles se sent souvent seule ou incomprise, ce qui n'est souvent que la résultante de leur comportement tyrannique et égocentrique, lequel n'est pas sans provoquer quelque lassitude dans leur entourage.**

**(4)Hari : Doux et sécurisant, agréable et charmant, Hari est un homme séduisant, au charme discret, non dépourvu d'une certaine aura de mystère. Il cherche à plaire et à être dans les grâces d'autrui et cela peut se traduire tant par le souci de son apparence raffinée que par un besoin de séduire. De même, il est fortement concerné par son environnement familial avec lequel il ressent le besoin d'être en harmonie, quitte à donner de sa personne**.

**Bien sûr Kali et Hari ont des qualités et/ou défauts mais j'ai pris ce qui m'intéressais.**

**Bon on se retrouve très vite pour la suite. !!!!**


	5. Se rapprocher

**Hé oui déjà de retour !!! Je suis rapide **Merci à

**-Miss Vintage**

**-cecile82 (tes supplications à genoux ont marché lol)**

**-tete31**

**-Pauline (Donc voilà pas mal de Jared et Kim)**

**-lymiss-you**

**-astasia**

**Bon j'ai changé d'avis l'imprégnation de Paul et de Quil arrivera dans l'autre chapitre !!**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Se repprocher

Chapitre 5

Comment s'est-elle fait ça ?

Non !

C'est sa mère.

C'est forcément sa mère. Vu l'état de sa maison.

« Jared, calme toi. » Je me rassois sur le banc. La meute était arrivé en quelques minutes, Jacob lui arrivait en voiture. Nous étions passé par la fenêtre.

J'avais récupéré Kim dans mes avait gémi de douleur. Sam était parti voir comment allé la mère. Puis j'avais conduit ma Kim à l'hôpital. Sam était venu avec moi ainsi que Jacob. Les autres avait appelé les pompiers pour la mère. Mon père nous avaient rejoint peu de temps après ainsi qu'Emily. Et maintenant j'attendais.

Mon Dieu ! Kim était entré dans ma vie, il y a peine 24h et déjà je paniquais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je pousse un soupir.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dis sur l'imprégnation. » Me dit Sam. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en savoir plus qu'un médecin arrive.

« Alors ? » Pressé-je le docteur.

« La jeune fille va bien. En revanche la mère… » Je fronce les sourcils. « Savez-vous si Mademoiselle Meraz a de la famille en dehors de sa mère ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête tout comme Sam.

« Elle n'en a pas. » Affirme mon père. « Ses grands-parents paternels sont morts bien avant sa naissance, et ses grands parents sont morts il y a une dizaine d'année. Et aucun des parents n'ont de frères ou de sœurs. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandé-je.

« Madame Meraz est alcoolique. Nous allons l'envoyer dans un centre. Mais Mademoiselle Meraz refuse d'aller en famille d'accueil. Elle a grandi ici et suite à la mort de père s'est renfermée sur elle même. Le fait que sa mère soit alcoolique et qu'elle la batte n'arrange rien. »

Sa mère la battait !

Je serre les poings. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer. Sam aussi doit le sentir puisqu'il pose une main sur mon épaule. Je respire profondément pour le calmer.

« Elle ne veut pas quitter La Push, c'est ça ? » demande Emily.

Heureusement qu'elle ne veuille pas partir. Sinon je l'aurai suivi.

C'est vrai. Je la suivrai partout.

Le docteur hoche la tête pour affirmer.

« On peut l'accueillir chez nous le temps sa mère aille mieux. » Dit Sam. Je sens mon cœur gonfler et l'espoir naître en moi. Si Kim est chez lui, je pourrais voir Kim autant que je veux. En revanche si elle est chez des inconnus ça va être plus dur.

« On va lui proposer. En attendant, elle a demandé à vous voir Monsieur Korey. » Je regarde mon père qui me regarde.

« Euh lequel ? » demande mon père.

« Vous. » dit le docteur en me désignant. Un petit sourire se plante sur mon visage. Elle veut me voir. Moi.

Mon dieu se que ça peut rendre idiot l'imprégnation. Mais étrangement j'aime ça. Être idiot.

Arrivé devant la porte, je respire un coup. Malgré l'odeur de l'hospital, l'odeur de Kim m'atteint.

L'oranger. L'été.

Je toque et entre. Kim est allongée sur le lit. Un fil sortant de son bras est relié à une perche. Et des électrodes son placé sous sa chemise et ça calcule son rythme cardiaque.

« Salut. » dis-je. Kim tourna sa tête vers moi. Je déglutis et sentis la colère accroître en moi. Sa lèvre supérieure était gonflée. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir. Son index et son majeur droits portent un atèle et son bras gauche est dans le plâtre. Je m'avance et m'assieds sur un fauteuil près de Kim.

« Salut. » souffle-t-elle. « Merci de m'avoir amené ici. »

« C'est normal. Kim…pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n'as dit à personne ce que ta mère te faisait subir. » Lorsque je prononçais le mot « mère » une grimace de dégoût déforme mon visage.

« Parce que comme tu le dis, c'est ma mère. » Elle me regarde. C'est yeux vert brille.

Je lui prends la main droite et la serre doucement. « Si c'était vraiment ta mère, elle ne t'aurai jamais fais ça. »

« Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ! » crie-t-elle. Elle ferme les yeux pour reprendre son calme. « Depuis que mon père est mort, elle est comme ça. Elle était malade avant mais mon père était là pour me protéger. A sa mort mon père m'a fait promettre de prendre soin d'elle. Mais j'y arrive pas. Elle boit, elle se drogue, elle ramène des types qui… » Sa gorge se serre et les larmes tombent lentement.« Je ne pouvais rien faire, et j'ai rien parce que…Jared, je suis seule, je n'ai pas de frères, pas de sœurs et pas d'amis. Tu crois que c'est si simple. »

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à pose une main sur sa joue et essuie ses larmes. Ça devient une habitude.

« Je suis désolé. » dis-je.

« Désolé, de quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Je sais. Mais je suis désolé de te faire pleurer. Désolé de parler de choses que je ne connais pas. » Je caresse sa joue et me perds dans ses yeux émeraude. Rares sont les yeux comme les siens chez les Indiens. Même les miens sont rares, ils sont bleus.

Rare à nous deux.

Un raclement de gorge nous sort de nos pensées. C'est le docteur. Sam et Emily l'accompagnent.

« Mademoiselle Meraz, j'aurai une proposition à vous faire. Monsieur Uley a proposé de vous accueillir durant le temps que votre mère soit remise. »

« Tu veux bien ? » demande Emily.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger. » dit-elle. Je ris.

« Tu ne dérangeras personne. Il y a toujours du monde chez eux. »

« C'est vrai. » Ajoute Emily. Cette dernière s'approche de Kim « Et puis si ça ne te plaît pas tu pourra toujours demander à changer. »

«D'accord. »Chuchote-t-elle.

« Super. » S'exclame Emily. Tout à fais d'accord.

« Bien maintenant que tout est réglé, je suis désolé de vous chassé mais l'heure des visites est terminé. » Annonce le docteur.

« Déjà ? » Je vois Kim rougir en me regardant. Zut j'ai parlé tout haut. Et puis non pas zut, je ne vais pas caché définitivement mes sentiments pour elle.

« Oui Monsieur Korey. » ri le docteur.

« Quand pourras-t-elle sortir d'ici ? » demande Sam.

« Si tout vas bien cette nuit, demain après-midi. » Puis le docteur nous salut et sort.

« On t'attends dehors, Jared. » Me dit Sam.

J'hoche la tête mais je suis trop concentrée sur Kim, qui à la tête baissée.

« C'est chouette que tu ailles chez eux. Et puis on se verra souvent puisque j'y suis presque tout le temps. » Elle hoche la tête. « Kim, ça va ? »

« Euh oui. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose. »

«Vas-y ? »

« Ce que tu fais là, ce n'est pas pour te moquer de moi. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague ? »

« Quoi ? » Je suis surpris qu'elle me pose cette question. « On te faisait ce genre de…Blagues. ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Entre autres. » Bande de connard. « Et fait comme si tu n'étais pas au courant, Jared. »

« Quoi ! Non je te promets, je ne savais pas qu'on te faisait subir ça. Je faisais à peine attention… »

Elle me regarde en ce mordant la lèvre. Moi aussi je me mords les joues.C'est vrai que je ne faisais pas attention à elle mais maintenant j'ai changé. Et c'est donc vrai qu'elle peut se poser des questions.

« Je…Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je tiens bien plus à toi que tu ne le penses. » Ses yeux sont posés sur la couverture. « Je viendrais te chercher demain. » Chuchoté-je. Je pose alors mes lèvres sur son front en y restant plus longtemps que prévu.

Lentement je sors et rejoint dans un second état la voiture de Sam et Emily.

Heureusement que demain c'est samedi, je pourrai dormir. Parce que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me lever. J'avais le cœur serrer qu'elle me rejette. Mais c'était quand même de ma faute.

Lorsque je me lève, il est déjà 13H. J'ai dormi dans l'une des chambre d'ami chez Emily et Sam. Leur maison est assez grande. Lorsque je descends, tout le monde est là entrain de manger.

« Mais pourquoi elle doit venir se soir ? » demande Paul.

« Parce que c'est ma cousine ? » dit Jacob

« Et alors ? Pourquoi elle doit venir. » insiste Paul.

« Parce que j'aime ma cousine, et je veux la voir. »

Il y a un silence où Paul regarde autour de lui puis fixe son regard à nouveau. « Oui, mais pourquoi elle doit venir se soir ? »

Tout le monde s'exclame face à la phrase de Paul. Je secoue la tête et m'assied sur une des chaises. J'attrape un bout pain.

« Pourquoi sa cousine doit venir ? » demandé-je à Seth qui est à mes côtés.

« Ba on vas faire une petite soirée se soir pour fêter l'arrivé de Kim et Emily pense que c'est une bonne idée d'inviter quelques filles. Jacob a proposé sa cousine mais Paul ne la supporte pas. » je ricane.

Je cherche Emily du regard. Elle est au téléphone. Ses sourcils son froncés. Apparemment la discussion qu'elle tient en ce moment n'est pas très bonnes.

« Il faut que je vous parle. » annonce la voix autoritaire.

« Silence le chef va parler. » ricane Paul.

« Oh grand chef donne-nous le savoir. » renchérir Quil.

Embry fait un bruit avec sa bouche. Un cri d'indien. Sam lève les yeux ciel face au pitrerie des garçons.

« Je vous ai tous parler de l'imprégnation, mais la seule chose que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est que bien plus que ça. » Je ne comprends pas et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à comprendre.

« Euh…comment ça ? »demande Jacob

« Jared ? Qu'a tu ressenti hier à l'hopital, pendant que tu attendais ? »

« Hé bien, j'étais inquiet. Voir trop inquiet. Je voulais faire quelque chose. Si j'avais pu donner de mon sang, j'en aurai donné à Kim. Même mon cœur. »

« L'imprégnation c'est…Tant que la personne ne vous rejette pas, que vous faite partie de son entourage vous irez bien. Même si ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez. Mais si votre imprégnation vous rejette, vous pouvez tombé malade voir…en mourir. »

Un silence de mort suit cette phrase.

« Il faut que je vous parle d'autre chose. Je vous ai déjà que notre transformation c'est fait à cause, ou grâce, selon les points de vues aux vampires. »

J'entends Jacob grogner. Je le regarde. « Les Cullen sont revenus. Notre devoir est de protéger la petite Swan. Selon l'accord, ils n'ont aucun droit de transformer les humains, qu'il y est amour ou pas. » je vois une Jacob respirer difficilement. D'après ce que j'avais compris Jacob était fou amoureux de cette Bella Swan. Mais il n'était pas imprégné.

« Mais si Bella décide d'être transformer, c'est son choix. » tente Seth.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » Hurle Jacob. Embry et Quil pause une main sur l 'épaule de Jack.

« Tu veux qu'il y est une sangsue en plus dans ce monde. Qu'elle veuille ou pas, on respectera se contrat établit par nos ancêtres. »

Les sangsues, je ne les avaient pas combattues mais à travers les pensée de Paul, Sam, Embry et Jacob j'en avais aperçu. Ils avaient exterminé un grand noir, mais n'avait pas réussi à attraper une rousse. Ils avaient l'air dangereux. Mais si une humaine s'était entichée d'une des sangsues et qu'elle était amie avec eux, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si dangereux. Peut-être qu'ils étaient devenus à leur insu des monstres comme nous on était devenu des loups. Et puis eux était moins dangereux puisqu'il ne buvait que du sang animal. J'espère juste qu'ils ne mangeront pas.

Puis on entend Emily raccrocher bruyamment.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ? » demande Sam.

« Tu te souviens de ma nièce Claire ? » Sam hoche la tête. « hé bien son père est juste un abruti ! Il a décidé de faire le tour du monde pour une durer indéterminé. Il me demande donc de la prendre en charge. Qu'on doit la prendre en charge. »

« Quel con ! » souffle Sam. « Mais Claire n'est pas comme son père donc…je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sam a grand cœur sous ses erres bourrues tout comme Emily. Emily pose ses lèvres sur celle de son mari.

« berk c'est dégoûtant ! » s'exclame Quil.

« On verra quand tu aura ton imprégné !! Tu passera ton temps à l'embrassé ! » réplique Emily.

« Ah non c'est pas demain la veille. » dit-il

« ça c'est sûr personne ne voudra s'imprégné de lui. » réplique Paul.

« Hé ! » Tous rient.

« Bon Jared, tu viens on va chercher Kim. » Je me lève rapidement. Monte mettre des vêtements propres et redescends aussi vite. Puis je monte dans la voiture côté conducteur. Emily grimpe à mes côtés. Emily ris face à mon empressement. J'ai à peine le temps d'enclencher la première qu'on toque à la vitre. C'est Leah. J'abaisse ma fenêtre.

« Je peux venir. J'ai un truc à faire. » J'hoche la tête. Elle monte à l'arrière. Emily se tourne vers sa cousine.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » lui demande-t-elle.

Les tensions entre les deux cousines s'était allégé mais ce n'était toujours pas simple. Leah détestait sa condition de louve. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas simple pour tout le monde. Comme Jacob qui est amoureux de la même du vampire.

« Un truc perso. » marmonne-t-elle. Comme si elle était gênée…Leah ? Gênée ? c'est bien la première fois. Mais je ne pose pas plus de question.

« T'as quoi dans ton sac ? » demandé-je à Emily afin de changer de sujet.

« Des affaires pour Kim. Elle ne va quand même pas sortir de l'hôpital avec sa blouse d'hôpital à moitié nu. »

A moitié nu ?!!!

« Pourquoi pas ? » marmonné-je imaginant déjà Kim devant moi… « Aïe !! » m'exclamé-je suite à la frappe d'Emily. Bon j'avais pas vraiment mal, c'est juste pour la forme, la surprise et je crois qu' Emily s'en est rendu compte.

« Déjà de un tu n'as pas mal et de deux arrête de fantasmer éveillé. »

« D'accord. » soufflé-je en me garant sur une place de parking.

On descend. « Vous pouvez m'attendre ici une fois Kim récupérée? » demande Leah. On acquiesce. Puis nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre de Kim. Lorsque nous entrons le médecin de la veille est déjà. Il regarde son dossier en silence.

« Salut Kim. » Rien que de la voir je me sens un peu mieux. J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit suite à notre conversation.

« Salut. » Me dit-elle avec un léger m'avance et hésite à poser ma main sur la sienne. Mais je le fais quand même. En retour elle me la serre. Ça veut dire…qu'elle ne m'en veut pas ?! Je la regarde, ses joues sont roses mais elle a un légers sourire sur son visage. Je dois être pareil.

« Bon tout semble parfait. Je vais vous donner des médicaments contre la douleur au cas où. Vous pouvez sortir. » Nous dit le docteur avec un grand sourire. Puis il sort.

« Jared, dehors. »

Je grogne légèrement ne voulant pas m'éloigner…

Je grogne ?!! Mon dieu l'instinct animal prend vraiment le dessus. Mais je sors quand même.

J'attends quelques minutes et la porte s'ouvre. Elle boite un peu. Je m'avance vers elle. Et la porte en passant un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos.

« Jared, je peux marcher ! » s'exclame-t-elle en riant.

«Peut-être mais il vaut mieux te porter, petite chose. Il serait vraiment malheureux que tu te casses une jambe. Et puis c'est pas comme si tu étais énorme. »

Elle ouvre la bouche. « C'est très fin Jared. » Il y a un petit silence puis ouvre la bouche à nouveau. « C'est sûr que comparer à toi moi je ne suis pas grosse. »

« Désolé mais c'est du muscle que j'ai ! » m'exclamé-je faussement outré. J'ouvre la portière et l'installe. Je lui attache même la ceinture.

« Donne lui un biberon pendant que tu y es. » Ricane Emily.

Je lui jette un regard noir qui l'a fait encore plus rire. Je m'installe au volant et Emily sur le siège passager. « On attend juste Leah et après on part. » dit Emily à Kim. Mais à peine les mots franchis que Leah monte dans le véhicule. Ses yeux brillent étrangement, sa respiration est assez rapidement. Je démarre mais au bout de quelques minutes Leah réprime un énorme sanglot.

« Arrête toi. » ordonne-t-elle. Je ne discute pas et m'arrête sur le bas côté. « Je vais faire un tour…en forêt… » Sa voix est brisée. Je le sens. Emily et Kim l'ont senti mais pas comme moi. Depuis que nous sommes loup une sorte de lien s'est crée qu'on le veuille ou pas. Et là Leah ne vas pas bien. Elle sort de la voiture et s'éloigne en courant dans la forêt. Je redémarre. Le silence règne dans la voiture. Un silence inquiet. Un silence plein de question.

* * *

Un petit mot pour me motiver !

**Un commentaire !**

**Prochain chapitre un peu de Leah, deux imprégnations, une soirée à la push, et bien sûre du Kim et Jared lol…**

**Bisou à bientôt !**


	6. aider la meute

**Salut à tous !**

**Merci à :**

**-tiftif25**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-Pauline**

**-astasia**

**-lymiss-you**

**-souhad**

**-Zick**

**-twilight007**

**Et tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, ou story favorite !!**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Chapitre 6

Lorsque nous arrivons chez Emily, il n'y a personne. Une note de Sam était posée sur la table. Il était parti faire des courses pour la soirée sur la plage. Embry et Quil étaient partis chez Kim recherché certaines de ses affaires.

J'essayais de faire comme si tout allait bien, mais j'étais inquiet pour Leah.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre. » Dis-je à Kim. Je la prends dans mes bras et grimpe les escaliers. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, m'envoyant des frissons le long de mon dos.

J'ouvre la porte de sa nouvelle chambre et la dépose sur son lit. « Voilà Mademoiselle. » Elle me souri et je lui rend. Je m'installe à ses côtés et place ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles afin de dégager son visage.

« Tu es bien plus jolie comme ça. » chuchoté-je ma main toujours sur sa joue. Elle baisse sa tête en rougissant. Mais je place deux doigts sous son menton et lui relève. « Ne te cache pas. »

« Désolée, c'est que…je n'ai pas l'habitude des compliments…ma mère… »

« Je sais, mais maintenant c'est fini. » Elle hoche la tête. Puis sur une impulsion, je la prends dans mes bras et l'installe sur mes genoux. Elle se tends mais se laisse faire quand même. Je place ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur. Je mets mes mains autour de sa taille. Puis je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Puis je remonte ma tête en caressant avec mon nez son cou, sa joue. Je vois ses yeux se fermer appréciant sans doute les caresses que je lui procure.

Puis des coups frappés à la porte casse le moment. C'est Embry. « Euh désolé de vous déranger mais, j'ai tes affaires Kim. » dit-il en montrant deux sacs qu'il dépose à côté de la porte. « Et euh, Emily m'a dit pour Leah, euh…tu viens ? »

Je soupirais mais je devais y aller. Kim descend de mes genoux et se lève.

« Je t'attends en bas. » me dit Embry.

Je me lève et pose mes mains sur mes épaules. « Je dois y aller. Mais on se vois se soir, promis. » puis je pose mes lèvres à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je la vois rougir et me sens fier d'une certaine manière. C'est moi qui l'a fait rougir. Moi.

Arrivé en bas, je retrouve Quil, Embry et Jacob.

« Tenez. » Nous dit Emily. Elle nous tend à chacun un sac. « C'est pour éviter de déchirer vos vêtements et si vous vous séparer il y a des affaires pour Leah. C'est vrai que sa pourrait être utile. Nous sortons par le jardin et nous nous précipitons dans les bois. Une fois assez éloigné de la maison afin d'être sûr que Kim ne puisse pas nous voir, nous nous déshabillons. Nous rangeons nos vêtements dans les sacs donnés par Emily et nous nous transformons.

« _Par où elle est partie ? »_ demande Jacob.

_« Vers la rivière Wubaï. » _Répondis-je. Puis nous nous élançons vers le cours d'eau avec le sac dans nos gueules.

« _Elle avait rendez-vous avec qui à l'hôpital ? » _demande Embry.

_« Aucune idée, elle a dit que c'était personnel. »_

Ils ne disent rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Depuis l'imprégnation de Sam, Leah s'est renfermé sur elle même. Et puis être la seule louve ça ne doit pas être facile. Ça n'était jamais arrivé à nos ancêtres. Au bout de quelques minutes nous apercevons des empreintes au sol. Celle de Leah. Toutefois je distingue une odeur. Vraiment écœurante. Je renifle l'air. Les empreintes partent dans un sens et l'odeur vient des deux côtés.

_« Vous sentez ? » demandé-je._

Je vois les trois autres renifler l'air. Puis Embry et Jacob se mettent à grogner.

_« Quoi ? » _demande Quil.

« _C'est l'odeur de la sangsue rousse ! » _rage Jacob.

_« Ah. C'est celle qui essaye de tuer Bella Swan _? » demandé-je.

« _Oui, elle. Quil avec moi. Embry et Jared, retrouver Leah. » _Ordonne Jacob.

Jacob pourrait très bien être l'alpha. Enfin normalement c'est lui, mais il a céder sa place à Sam.

Mais je l'écoute quand même. Avec Embry, nous suivons les empreintes.

_« Et si la sangsue est de ce côté ? » _demande Embry.

« _Je suppose qu'on préviendra les autres tout en essayant de choper la rousse. » dis-je. « Et puis et je n'ai pas encore tâter du vampire, j'aimerai bien voir. »_ tenté-je de défendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui fonctionne un peu, puisque Embry ri légèrement. Nous continuons à courir en restant vigilant.

Soudain des gémissements se font entendre. Je m'arrête, Embry fait la même chose. On avance lentement. Je ne vois rien, juste la forêt et la rivière pas très loin.

Les gémissements se font encore entendre. Puis dans l'eau c'est là que je la remarque. Étendu dans l'eau.

« _Leah. » _ soufflé-je. Elle relève la tête mais grogne sûrment du à la douleur. Je m'élance alors vers elle.

Sa patte avant forme un angle bizarre. Je suis près d'elle en quelques secondes.

_« Leah ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? » _demandé-je.

_« Elle m'a attaqué. » _dit-elle savais de qui elle voulait parler. Je vois une main humaine se posé sur la tête de Leah. C'est celle d'Embry. Il porte juste son short.

« Tu es entrain de te soigner toi même, Leah. On a la capacité de se régénéré nous même. » explique Embry. Je reste sous forme de loup juste au cas ou Leah voudrait parler.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a attendu, deux heures voir trois heures mais lentement sa patte s'est soigné toute seule. Embry a supposé que sa prenait plus de temps car peut être la vampire rousse lui avait injecté du poison. Leah avait grogné ce qui m'avait fait rire. La jeune femme reprenait du poil de la bête. Une fois sa patte remise, elle avait voulu se lever directement mais c'était évanoui en reprenant forme humaine. C'est à dire nue. Je voyais que Embry fixais le dos et par la même occasion les fesses de Leah.

Je donnais une coup de museau sur l'épaule de Leah. Puis transformais en humain. Je mis rapidement mon short.

« Aide-moi à l'habiller. » dis-je à Embry. Il s'accroupit mais avait les yeux levé vers le ciel. Moi pas. J'habillais Leah, en faisant attention de ne pas m'attarder sur ses formes. Mais à se moment là je pensais à Kim. Leah ne m'attirait pas. Certes c'est une belle indienne, très belle même mais je voulais seulement Kim. C'est Kim que j'aimais. Une fois Leah habillé, je retirais mes vêtements les rangeaient et me transformais en loup. Je m'abaissais afin qu'Embry pose la jeune femme sur mon dos. Puis Embry se transforma à nouveau.

Une fois fait nous courons afin de renter chez Emily. Lorsque nous arrivons, Emily et Kim était absente. Elles étaient partie chercher la nièce d'Emily, la petite Claire. Je dépose Leah sur le canapé et Embry lui met une couverture.

Je le regarde avec un sourire en coin.

« Bah quoi, elle peut avoir froid. » me dit-il.

« C'est une louve, je te signal, Notre température est de 40°… » rigolé-je. Embry se retroune en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Ce qui me fit rire encore plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam arrive avec Paul. Jacob et Quil revienne aussi. On résume la situation aux quatre autres. A la fin du récit, Leah remue puis se réveille. On l'entoure.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande Sam.

« Bien. » dit elle.

« On a essayé de retrouvé la sangsue mais elle s'est enfui. » Déclare Jacob. « Désolé. »

« On l'aura un jour ou l'autre. » chuchote Leah.

« Ouais et se jour là on fera de la pâté pour chat. » s'exclame Paul en frappant dans son poing ce qui nous fait rire mais Leah. Cette dernière s'assoit et observe ses vêtements.

« Qui m'a habillé ? » demande-t-elle.

Je me sens rougir légèrement alors que Embry se dandine sur place. Et commence à bafouiller.

« Ba…tu…en loup…et faible…et donc humain. »Il souffle un grand coup puis il dit d'une vois ferme « C'est Jared. »

« Quoi ! » m'exclamé-je « Tu étais là aussi. Bon ce qu'on veut dire c'est que tu était en loup mais tu t'es évanoui et par la même occasion tu es redevenu humaine. C'est à dire nue. On t'a donc habillé. Sans te mater même si tu es très jolie. »

« Ouais, jolie. » rajoute Embry. Je lui jette un mauvais regard. « Quoi ? » Je secoue négativement la tête. Ce qu'il peut être bête parfois.

« Merci. » dit simplement Leah. « Je crois que je vais aller dormir encore un peu chez moi. Je viendrai à la soirée plus tard. »

« Je te raccompagne. » dit Embry.

« Tu nous rejoins à la plage Embry. » ordonne Sam.

Puis nous embarquons dans les voitures. Arrivé à la plage, je suis chargé avec Quil de ramassé du bois. Au bout d'un moment, je remarque que mon ami, me lance des regards. Ce qui devient vite chiant.

« Bon qu'es ce qu'il y a, Quil ? » en me retournant vers lui.

« Oh ba…en faite je me demandais juste comment tu allais faire, se soir ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ba tu sais… » Il me regarde intensément. Mais je ne comprends pas. « Tu sais que se soir il y aura Rachel la cousine de Jacob qui vient ? » J'hoche la tête. « Tu sais qui est sa meilleure amie ? »

« Oui c'est Tinsel. Merde ! Tinsel vient se soir ? » demandé-je e espérant que se soit une blague.

« Ouais elle vient se soir pour faire connaissance de Kim. Kim dont tu es imprégné. En gros t'es dans la merde. »

Oh oui, je suis dans la merde. Et c'est dans un second état que je préparais la soirée.

J'étais installé près du feu avec Embry , Jacob et Quil quand quelque chose nous sauta dessus ou plutôt quelqu'un ce qui nous fit crier.

« Seth, t'es con. » crie Quil. Mais Seth était mort de rire tout comme Embry.

« C'est un petit chien fou. Salut les mecs. » dit Leah en s'asseyant.

« Salut tout le monde, je vous présente ma nièce Claire. » Lorsqu'on se retourna, Emily tenait dans ses bras une petite fille vraiment mignonne. Elle portait une robe rouge avec des manches blanches. Elle avait deux couette et une frange. Des yeux de couleur chocolat. Vraiment mignonne.

« Tu dis bonjour Claire ? »

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle en riant et secouant sa main. Emily la déposa au sol et la jeune Claire commença à s'avancer vers nous. Précisément devant Quil. Quil qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. La petite la regardait aussi avec un grand sourire. Puis Quil tandis sa main et la petite se réfugia immédiatement dans ses bras. Alors il l'encercla de ses bras se qui déclancha le rire de la petite. Personne n'osait parler. Je savais ce qui venait de se passer mais…c'est vraiment possible.

« Oh merde ! » s'exclama Paul. « Tu viens de t'imprégné d'un bébé de quatre ans. » Puis il éclata de rire.

« Arrête de rire crétin, on verra de qui tu t'imprégneras. » grogna Quil.

« Oui, méchant ! » s'écria la fillette en regardant Paul. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Où est Kim ? » demandé-je à Emily.

« Dans la voiture. Elle s'est endormi. » Il fallait que le vois. Elle me manquait. Mais il fallait que lui parles de se soir. Et de Tinsel. Mais je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.

Elle dormait à l'arrière de la voiture. Adorable. Je décidais de grimper dans la voiture aussi. Je rapprochais ma Kim contre moi. Sa tête se cala contre mon épaule. J'embrassais ses cheveux. Je remarquais qu'elle les avais coupés. Il lui arrivait au épaules maintenant. Je caressais sa joue en l'appellant.

Petit à petit, je vois ses yeux papillonner. Lentement elle se redresse pour me faire face.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? »

« Ouais, j'avais besoin de changement. »

« ça te va plutôt bien. » sourié-je.

« Merci. »

« Kim, il faut que je te parle. » Elle commence à se mordre la lèvre. « Se soir, il y aura Tinsel. »

« Ta petite amie ? »

« Ouais. » soufflé-je. Kim baissait son regard sur ses mains. « Le problème c'est que je ne la considère plus comme telle. C'est avec toi que je veux être. »

Je la vois relevé la tête les yeux pleins d'interrogation. « Kim, je ne fais que pensé à toi. Ton odeur m'envoûte, tes expressions, tes mimiques m'attire. Tes yeux verts, ton nez fin, ta bouche. Tout. Je…Je suis am…je suis attiré par toi. »

« Mais tu ne me connais pas. » chuchote-t-elle

« Kim. » dis-je en lui prenant la main. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, que j'étais un loup garou. « Crois-tu au coup de foudre ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas. »

« Moi oui. Et tu es mon coup de foudre. » Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Lentement je m'approche. Ses yeux se ferment, les miens lèvres m'appellent. Je veux les goûter. Nos nez se caressent.

« Non. » chuchote-t-elle. « Tu es encore avec Tinsel et je ne peux pas lui faire ça et toi non plus. » Elle a raison. Nos fronts sont collés et nos souffles se mêlent. Nous restons ainsi dans un silence serein. « Moi aussi. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

J'ouvre les yeux. Et elle aussi. « Moi aussi, je tiens à toi. Sauf que le coup de foudre je l'ai pour toi depuis la 6eme. C'était à la cantine, on m'avait renversé mon plateau sur moi. Et toi juste avant le cours de sport tu m'avais donné un de tes tee-shirts et une pomme. Tu m'a dit que ça serait dommage que je tombe. C'était la première fois depuis que tu avais déménagé que tu m'a adressé la parole. Mais ce jour-là, je me suis sentie bien. C'est la seule et unique fois qu'on m'a apporté se genre d'attention. »

« J'aurai dû faire attention à toi bien avant. » soupiré-je. J'avais honte de moi. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas grave. » me dit-elle en caressant ma joue. « Comme tu m'a dit tout à l'heure c'est fini. »

« C'est vrai. C'est fini. Bon, tu viens, on va rejoindre les autres. » J'ouvre la portière et aide Kim à descendre de la voiture. Je referme la portière et avant de nous diriger vers le groupe, j'attrape la main de Kim et dépose un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Un commentaire ? Une idée pour la suite ?**

**Bon alors prochain chapitre c'est sur il y aura l'imprégnation de paul et rachel !!!**

**Bsx à bientôt !!**


	7. Quoi faire?

**Me revoilà **

**Merci à :**

**-Pauline**

**-astasia**

**-souhad.**

**Et oui vous avez devenez que les ennuis allaient arrivé avec Tinsel mais pas comme vous le pensez !**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Chapitre 7

Je tenais la main de Kim, et on avançais vers le groupe. Seth avait apporté sa guitare et était entrain de chanter une chanson enfantine. La petite Claire semblait hypnotisée par la musique. Elle riait et chantait dès qu'elle connaissait les paroles en tapant dans ses mains. Quil la couvait du regard. Un regard de grand frère. Oui, il sera un super grand frère puis il deviendra l'homme de ses rêves. Mais il devra quand même attendre au moins onze ans.

Dur. Même moi j'ai du mal à me retenir avec Kim à mes côtés.

Kim s'installe auprès de Quil, Leah et Seth. Je m'installe derrière elle, l'entourant de mes jambes. Elle se colle à moi.

« Tu es chaud. »

« Ouais, je sais. T'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Puis on participe au chanson. Embry a ramené son tambour et s'est joint à Seth. La musique est entraînante, c'est pourquoi sûrment Claire c'est levé et s'est mise a dansé d'abord toute seule puis Quil s'est joint à elle. Elle riait aux éclats.

« Jared ? »C'est Emily qui est installée à mes côtés.

Je la regarde montrant toute mon intention.

« Tinsel arrive. » Montrant l'arrivé de Tinsel Rachel et leurs autres copines. Je sens une boule dans ma gorge. Je me lève. Je sens Kim me regardé. Mais je suis toujours fixé sur Tinsel. Je suis stressé. Tinsel est une chic fille et elle ne mérite pas de souffrir. Malheureusement pour elle j'aime Kim et pour pouvoir avancer dans ma future relation il faut cessé celle-ci.

« Bonne chance. » me chuchote Kim. J'hoche la tête en m'avançant. Je marche lentement et m'arrête à la moitié du chemin.

« Salut Jared ! » s'exclame plusieurs copines de Tinsel. Je ne dis, je regarde seulement Tinsel qui s'arrête devant moi.

« Salut. » me dit-elle

« Salut. » J'inspire profondément. « Faut que je te parle. » Elle acquiesce.

« Je crois aussi. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir, Tinsel. »

« Je sais. T'aimes pas faire souffrir les gens. »

« Ouais… » Je masse ma nuque. Je suis gêné.

« Tu veux rompre. » Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. « Je l'ai compris depuis un certain moment. Je ne suis pas stupide, Jared ! »

« Je sais. »

«Mais c'est bien que tu m'en parles ce soir. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas discuter. Mais depuis quelques jours tu t'es éloigné, je me sentais seule et j'ai compris. J'ai parlé avec Travis. »

« Ton ex ? »

« Ouais…il m'a vu pleuré au lycée, il m'a réconforté. J'aurai voulu que se soit toi. »

« Je sais et je m'excuse, mais en ce moment il m'arrive pas mal de chose. Ce qui m'a permit de devenir quelqu'un d'autre et… »

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? Et s'il te plaît ne me mens pas. »

« Ouais, mais je n'ai rien fais avec elle. Je reconnais que je voulais l'embrasser mais c'est qui n'a pas voulu. Elle voulait qu'on mette les choses au clair tout les deux..» Tinsel hoche la tête.

«Elle a raison. Et sa me fais du bien de parler avec toi. Es-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? »

« Euh, ouais je t'aime mais… »

« Comme une sœur ? » demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Ce qui est étrange.

« Ouais comme une sœur. » Je baisse la tête. J'ai honte sachant qu'il y a moins d'un mois je l'aimais. Je sens alors ses bras m'entourer. Je la serre doucement. Puis elle se détache et un grand sourire.

« Cette discussion m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Je t'aime moi aussi mais comme mon grand frère. »

« C'est vrai ? » Elle hoche la tête. « Mais c'est super ! » Je la prends dans mes bras heureux de ne pas la faire souffrir. Je ris et elle aussi. Puis la pose au sol. « Ah berk et dire que j'ai couché avec ma sœur…. »

« On a qu'a dire qu'on est les meilleurs amis. Ça paraîtra mon écoeurant. »

« Faisons ça. » Je la prends dans mes bras. Je jette un regard en direction de Kim. Elle discute avec Leah.

« C'est laquelle, Kim ou Leah ? » demande Tinsel

Je plonge mon regard dans les yeux marron de Tinsel. « C'est Kim. »

« Je ne la connais pas mais je suis sûre que c'est une chic fille. Et je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit mon amie si tu veux. »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Ouais. »

« Merci. » Je me baisse et lui embrasse la joue. « T'es vraiment chouette Tinsel. »

« Je sais. »

« J'espère que Travis te rendra heureux. » Je la vois rougir. « Aller viens on rejoint les autres. » Je commence à marcher vers le groupe. Lorsque je me retourne je vois que Tinsel est toujours au même endroit. Elle triture ses mains. « Tinsel ? » Je m'approche d'elle. Je pose une main sur son épaule. Elle relève la tête et ses yeux son rempli de larmes.

« Tinsel, ça ne vas pas ? »

« Il faut que je te dise un dernier truc et j'espère juste que tu m'aideras, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Tinsel, dis- moi ce qui se passe ! » Une main sur son épaule, une autre sur sa joue effaçant les larmes qui coulaient.

« J'ai du retard, Jared. j'ai deux semaines de retard. »

Je la regardais essayant de comprendre. « Quoi ? » demandé-je.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte, Jared. »

« Oh. » Que dire de plus. « Tu n'es pas allé faire de test ? » demandé-je d'un voix rauque.

« J'y vais demain après-midi. »

« Et tu veux que je vienne avec toi, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais…parce que je flippe complètement. » Et là elle s'effondra en pleurant dans mes bras. Je la tenais mais j'étais complètement surpris et choqué.

« Okay, je viendrais avec toi. »

« Merci. » Elle pressa ma main et nous retournions vers le camp. J'étais dans un second état lorsque je m'assied à côté de Kim. Je sens son regard sur moi mais ne réagi pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

« Silence tout le monde, c'est l'heure de l'histoire, de notre histoire. Celle de Quileutes. » commence Billy Black, le père de Jacob.

Mais je n'écoute pas.

Et si Tinsel était vraiment enceinte ?

Que ferons-nous ?

Avorter ?

Le garder ?

Mais a 17 ans suis-je assez mûre pour être père ?

Jongler entre ma vie de loup et ma vie de père es-ce que se sera possible ?

Et Kim ?

Acceptera-t-elle ?

Et puis quand pourrais-je enfin annoncer que je suis un loup garou à Kim ?

Devrai-je le dire à Tinsel si elle est enceinte ?

Mon dieu tant de question !

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre demain après-midi pour avoir les résultats.

« Hey Jared, tu viens ? » me secoue Embry. Je vois que tout le monde se dirige vers les voitures pour rentrer. Tinsel viens à mes côtés.

« Tu n'es pas obliger de venir tu sais. » me dit-elle.

« Je serai là. A quelle heure ? » demandé-je.

« 15 heures. » Puis nous nous séparons. Et à nouveau je me plonge dans mes pensées. Je décide de rentrer chez moi. C'est pas chez Emily et Sam que j'aurai mes réponses avec tout les allers et venus qu'il y a. j'ai besoin de calme. Je monte lentement dans ma chambre et m'allonge dans mon lit.

Je devais déjà récapituler. Tinsel et moi allons faire le test pour savoir si oui ou non elle est enceinte. Dans tout les cas, nous serons amis. Mais es-ce que nos parents pourront nous aider si elle est enceinte ? Car oui j'aiderai Tinsel dans sa grossesse. Je refuse de la laisser seule.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis la tête pleine de question.

*****

Je retiens un bâillement. J'avais passé une horrible nuit. Trop de question.

« Mademoselle Selda ? » appelle un docteur.

Tinsel se lève et je fais la même chose. J'entends, grâce au faite due je sois loup, son cœur battre vite, trop vite.

J'attrape sa main et lui serre doucement. Lui montrant que je suis là. Elle s'installe sur table d'auscultation, remonte son tee-shirt. Le médecin place une sorte de gèle sur son vente. Et moi je lui tiens toujours la main.

« Voyons voir ! » s'exclame le médecin. Je regarde le moniteur ou je n'aperçois rien à part du gris. À l'aide d'une souris, le médecin trace des carrés et pointillés sur le moniteur.

« Félicitation, vous êtes enceinte. » dit le docteur avec un grand sourire. Je suis figé sur place tout comme Tinsel.

« Où est le…bébé ? » demandé-je d'une voix rauque.

« Juste ici. » Il nous montre un endroit sur le moniteur. Mais je ne vois rien.

« Je ne vois rien. » dit Tinsel.

Le docteur ris légèrement. « Regardez. Là. Ici c'est le cordon ombilical donc là voilà son ventre. Là c'est sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes. Enfin se sera. Il est entrain de se développer. »

Oui là je vois.

« Mon dieu. » Je regarde Tinsel. Ces yeux sont pleins de larmes mais malgré tout elle souris. Moi aussi.

« C'est…magnifique. »

C'est vrai. Ça l'est.

« Alors tu veux le garder ? » demandé-je.

« Et toi ? »

« On est jeune. 16 ans c'est jeune. »

«Elle hoche la tête.

« Si je peux vous aider, vous avez encore plus d'un mois si vous décidez d'avorter. Après il sera trop tard. »

« Il faudrait qu'on en parle à nos parents. » dit Tinsel timidement.

« Oui, se soir. »

*****

« On a quelque chose à vous dire. » déclaré-je d'une voix ferme. Nos parents étaient assis côte à côte dans le salon de la jeune fille. Mes frères aussi étaient là tout comme la sœur cadette de Tinsel. Nos familles semblaient inquiètes.

« Je suis enceinte. » dit timidement Tinsel.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcés.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Len. L'un des jumeau.

Nous hochons négativement la tête.

« Mais je croyais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble. » dit mon autre frère.

« C'est la cas. » dis-je.

« Vous comptez faire quoi, alors ? » demanda la mère de Tinsel.

« On… »

« Vous êtes jeunes. » dit ma mère.

« On sait. »

« Mais regardez. » Tinsel sort la photographie du bébé. « Là c'est sa tête et là ça sera ses pieds et là… » elle pleure à nouveau émue. Ma mère à la bouche ouverte et celle de Tinsel semble aussi émue.

« Donc ça…c'est notre futur cousin ou cousine ? » demanda Adriel.

« Il est moche. » dit Ayasha la sœur de Tinsel

« Ayasha ! » gronda sa mère.

« Pardon. » dit-elle.

« Donc vous le gardez ? » demanda le père de Tinsel. Je regarde Tinsel qui me regarde. Lentement un grand sourire apparaît sur nos visages.

« Oui ! » s'écrie-t-elle. Elle se jette dans mes bras et je la fait tourner dans mes bras.

« Oh !! » s'écrie nos mères. « On va êtres grands-mères ! »

« Bon dans ce cas Champagne ! » dit le père de Tinsel.

Et la soirée de se déroule dans la bonne humeur. Arrivé à la maison mon père m'attrape le bras.

« Jared, je suis heureux pour toi. Mais être père est une grande responsabilité tout comme ta condition de loup. Jared il faudra dire la vérité à Tinsel. » J'hoche la tête.

« Il faut que tu en parles à Sam. Et il faut aussi en parler à ton imprégné. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Comment tu sais que… »

«J'ai été loup aussi. Je sais comme fonctionne l'imprégnation. Aller bonne nuit, fiston. » me dit-il.

C'est vrai. Je devais parlé à Sam et à Tinsel et à Kim.

Kim. J'espère qu'elle comprendra ma décision. Je regarde l'heure 22H. Je décide de prendre ma voiture et de me rendre chez Sam et Emily.

La voiture de Jacob est là, comme celle de Paul et Quil. Des cris se font entendre à l'intérieur. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Rachel et Paul se disputent.

Qu'est ce que Rachel fait ici ?

« Tu n'est qu'un crétin. » cris-t-elle.

« Oh sa a, je sais ! » cri-t-il en retour. Il sont proches. Leur nez se touchent. Mais soudain un grand sourire éclairent leur visage et l'un et l'autre se jette sur la bouche de l'autre.

Je suis surpris. Quoi ? depuis quand ils s'embrassent ?

« Paul s'est imprégné de Rachel la nuit dernière. » me dit Quil qui est à côté de moi. Il tient dans ses bras la petite Claire. Elle dort dans ses bras en agrippant le tee-shirt de du jeune homme. « Tu étais où ? » me demande-t-il.

Je pose un main sur ma nuque, légèrement gêné.

« Il faut que je vous parle. » dis-je à tout le monde. Tout le monde me la meute est là. Tout comme Rachel, Emily et Kim.

«Euh.. » Je crois que je suis encore plus stressé de leur annoncer qu'à mes parents. « Tinsel est enceinte et on a…décidé de gardé le bébé. »

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Un petit commentaire ! S'il vous plait !!!**


	8. Partager

**Hey oui !! je suis déjà de retour !** **Ah ah ah j'ai adoré vous surprendre avec l'histoire du bébé !! Je tiens à dire que Tinsel est gentille et non méchante ! Le bébé va juste être important pour la suite ! hihi !**

**Alors merci à**

**-astasia**

**-souhad**

**-Pauline**

**-tiftif25**

**-lymiss-you**

**-twilight007**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Partager

Chapitre 8

Après l'annonce une cacophonie de voix s'éleva. Tous hurlèrent des « Quoi ? » des « Quand ? » et j'entendis même un « comment ? ».

Mais je me concentrais seulement sur la réaction de Kim. La seule qui m'importait. Je la voie baisser sa tête puis soudain elle se lève et sort rapidement vers le jardin. Je soupire. A quoi je m'attendais. Bien sûr qu'elle le prendrait mal. Je décide alors de la suivre. Je sens le regard des autres sur moi. Certains lourd de reproches, d'autre d'incompréhension.

Kim est assise sur le banc en face de la forêt. Lentement je m'installe à ses côtés. Je l'observe. Ses yeux sont fermés, mais je vois bien qu'elle est triste. Ses épaules sont légèrement voûtées et des traces de larmes sont marquées sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureuse. »

La voire ainsi me brise le cœur. Je sais qu'en plus c'est de ma faute.

« Tu va retourner avec elle ? » mais sa phrase ressemble plus à une affirmation qu'a une question.

« Non, je t 'aime Kim. » Je la vois ouvrir les yeux. Elle me regarde et j'aperçois dans son beau regard vert de la colère mais aussi de la tristesse et …de la souffrance.

« Tu m'aimes ? » Elle ri. Mais c'est un rire sans joie. « Mais pourquoi tu gardes le bébé ? Un enfant a besoin de son père et de sa mère ensemble. Et je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Kim, je te promets que je ne retournerai pas avec elle. Je t'aime tellement. Tu m'a demandé de parlé avec elle hier c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais elle pensait qu'elle était enceinte et m'a demandé de l'accompagné. J'ai passé une nuit horrible. Me posant de nombreuses questions sur le bébé. Si oui ou non avec Tinsel on devait le garder. Et toutes mes questions revenaient à toi. Toi si tu m'aimeras si je le garderai. Toi si un jour tu voudras en avoir un avec moi ? Mais quand j'ai vu la photo du bébé qui je sais n'est qu'un minuscule fœtus qui n'a pas encore de jambes et de bras je…je me voyais le porter et comme si je devais le protéger... » Ma voix est serrée.

Kim approche doucement sa main de mon visage et essuie les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux.

Merde je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je pleure.

Je détourne mon visage des mains de Kim. Je ne veux pas me montrer si faible devant elle. Mais c'est impossible. Kim me fait être quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Kim. Je veux te protéger toi aussi. Comme le bébé. »

Je respire lentement afin de calmer les sanglots qui montent dans ma gorge.

« C'est peut-être comme l'imprégnation. » chuchote-t-elle. Je me tourne lentement vers elle. Ses joues sont légèrement roses. Comment connaît-elle le terme de l'imprégnation ?

« Quoi ? » demandé-je.

« Oui. Je sais que…tu t'es imprégné de moi…ça se trouve tu t'es imprégné de ton enfant…bon sans en tombé autant amoureux de…moi. » Ses joues ont virés au cramoisie.

Son raisonnement est logique.

« Peut-être. » dis-je. « Mais comment connaît-tu le mot… »

« Grâce au légende que les anciens ont raconté hier soir. »

Ah.

« Et aussi grâce à la discussion qu'on a eu avec Sam hier soir. D'après ce que j'ai compris Quil s'est imprégné de la petite Claire, Sam de Emily et Paul de Rachel…et toi de…moi. » Elle fixe ses mains qu'elle triture. « J'ai vu Quil…se transformer. » chuchote-t-elle.

« Oh. Tu n'as pas eu peur ? »

« Si. J'étais terrifié tout comme Rachel. D'ailleurs je suis partie dormir chez elle hier soir. On était vraiment paniqué. Mais on a réfléchis cette nuit et on en a parlé. On s'est rendu compte qu'il nous manquait quelque chose. Comme si on était incomplète. On est donc rentré. Et Rachel a comblé son vide tout comme Paul…Tout comme moi. » souffle-t-elle.

Je passe un bras par dessus ses épaules et la colle à moi. Ses bras encerclent mon corps. Je pose mon nez dans ses cheveux. Oh oui maintenant, j'étais entier. J'embrasse ses cheveux. Je sens son nez dans mon cou. Puis ses lèvres se poser sur ma clavicule. Un long frisson me parcourt et sans le vouloir un grognement sort de ma gorge. Je l'entendis rire légèrement.

« Es-ce que je pourrais te voir…sous ta forme de loup ? » me demande-t-elle timidement. Je relève ma tête et hoche la tête. Je me lève et me dirige dans les bois. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Euh enlever mes vêtements. Sinon je risque de les déchirer et quand je reprendrai forme humaine je serai..nu. »

« Oh ! » Elle rougit alors que je rigole. Puis je me dirige dans la forêt. Une fois mes vêtements enlevés je me transforme et m'avance vers Kim. Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte. Je vois qu'elle hésite à s'avancer. Donc aussi doucement que possible je m'avance vers elle. En taille humaine, je suis déjà plus grand que Kim mais sous ma forme de loup et je le suis encore plus. Bon en même temps Kim n'est pas très grande non plus. A peine 1m55. Mais c'est ma Kim. Arrivé près d'elle je m'allonge sur le sol. La tête à hauteur à celle de Kim. Ses yeux pétillent. Sa main s'approche de moi et enfin se pose sur mon cou. Elle caresse me prodiguant un bien fou. Puis ses doigts remontent jusqu'à mon oreille. Je ferme les yeux. Puis sa paume s'aventure sur ma tête et mon museau. Je lui donne un coup langue et plantant mon regard bleu azur dans le vert Emeraude de ma Kim. Un sourire timide apparaît sur le visage de la jeune indienne. Je la vois s'approcher et embrasser mon nez. Puis je baisse ma tête en lui montrant mon dos. Essayant de lui indiquer que je veux qu'elle monte sur moi.

Elle comprend car quelques instants plus tard elle cale ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon elle crochète ses bras autour de mon cou malgré son plâtre.

« Cours, cours aussi vite que le vent. » Chuchote-t-elle. Et je l'écoute. Je me redresse contractant mes muscles. mes pattes tâtent le sol. Le vent et le souffle de Kim sur moi font dresser mes poils. Puis lentement je m'élance. Pour courir de plus en plus vite. Sautant à travers les branches et les rochers. Je sens les mains de Kim s'accrocher plus fort à moi et je l'entends aussi rire. Quelques minutes plus tard je m'arrête près d'un cours d'eau.

Kim descend de mon dos. Ses cheveux sont tout ébourriffés, ils partent dans tout les sens. Ses joues sont rouge. Et un grand sourire éclaire son visage. Je ris légèrement. Elle doit le voir puisque mon corps de loup est secoué de tremblement.

« Hey ! » s'écrie-t-elle en me frappant légèrement. « Aïe ! »crie-t-elle après m'avoir frappé. Et oui avantage de loup. Etre super fort.

Puis je m'assois comme les chiens. Kim vient s'installer entre mes pattes. Elle soupire de bien être et ferme les yeux. Moi aussi je suis bien.

« Oh » s'écrie Kim en se tendant dans mes bras.« Tu…tu » J'ouvre mes yeux. Merde. Je suis redevenu humain. Donc je suis nu.

« Ne bouge pas. » lui dis-je. « Si tu ne bouges pas, tout va bien se passer. « Puis après quelques secondes j'ajoute « Je suis désolé, j'étais bien et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. »

« C'est pas grave. » murmure-t-elle. Je place mon nez dans ses cheveux et inspire son odeur. Ses mains caressent mes avant-bras avec tendresse. Mes mains sont posés sur son ventre et avec mon pouce fait des cercles sur son ventre. J'embrasse ses cheveux. Puis lentement ma bouche se décale et embrasse juste derrière son oreille. Un petit gémissement sort de bouche

Je ferme les yeux appréciant le son. J'essaye de me contrôler mais hélas mon corps en a décidé autrement. Mon désir pour elle pointe dans le bas de son dos.

« Oh. » laisse échappé Kim.

Merde.

« Euh, on devrait rentrer. » Soufflé-je.

« Ouais. » Alors lentement sans bouger, je me retransforme.

_« Jared ! » _crie la voix d'Embry. Je redresse ma tête.

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Rentre. On a un problème avec les sangsues. »_ me dit-il.

_« j'arrive. »_

Puis je fais grimper Kim sur mon dos ne préférant pas m'attarder au cas où la sangsue rousse attaquerait. Une fois arrivé, Kim descend et s'avance dans la maison d'Emily tandis que je me rhabille.

J'entre et m'installe à table. Jacob et Sam sont près de la fenêtre et chuchotent entre eux. Emily dépose des cookies sur la table.

« Vous êtes au courant que la famille Cullen côtoie la jeune Swan. »Commence Sam. On hoche la tête seul Kim et Rachel ne savent pas. Elles froncent les sourcils mais ne disent rien. J'expliquerai à Kim plus tard. Et elle le sait.

« Trois d 'entre eux ont quelques capacités ou don, d'après ce que Jacob m'a dit. » Continue Sam. J'entends Paul grogner face à la révélation. Ça ne lui plaît pas comme tout le monde. Rachel pose une main sur celle de Paul. Ce qui l'apaise rapidement. « l'un d'entre eux peut voir l'avenir. Elle a vu l'attaque de la sangsue rousse et d'une armée de jeune vampire. »

Tous retienne leur souffle. Kim se mord la lèvre. Je la prend par les épaules et viens la caler contre moi. « C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé en compagnie de Jacob que nous aiderons les Cullen. Nous nous entraînerons avec eux afin d'exterminer l'armée. Lors de cette attaque en aucun cas vous ne devrait vous en prendre au Cullen. Nous avons un pacte avec eux. Nous irons demain voir les Cullen et commencer à nous entraîner. »

Puis Sam se lève et entre dans sa chambre. Je regarde l'heure. Il est prêt de minuit. La discussion a laissé un froid. Kim a les yeux dans le vague, plongée dans ses pensées. J'attrapa la main de Kim et l'emmène dans sa chambre.

On s'installe sur son lit.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes des loups. A cause des vampires ? » j'hoche la tête. « Et vous les détestez ? » à nouveau j'acquiesce. « Pourquoi ? Je veux dire si les ancêtres ont fait un pacte avec les Cullen s'est qu'il ne sont pas si dangereux. »

« Ils le sont. Ils peuvent toujours rechuter. »

« Oui mais ils ont pas choisi d'être ainsi. Imagine tu te ballade dans la rue et paf…l'un te mords et toi tu décides de ne plus boire de sang humain. Tu aimerai être accepté dans la société. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de mauvais vampire, la rousse est dangereuse mais les Cullen on l'air sympa. Et si une humaine leur fait confiance tu devrais peut-être toi aussi avoir confiance. En plus vous allez travaillez ensemble, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Réfléchis-y. »

Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas stupide. Seth avait déjà émis cette hypothèse quelques jours auparavant.

« Je te promets que je vais y réfléchir. Mais pour le moment c'est l'heure de dormir. » J'embrasse sa tempe et me lève.

« Jared ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien dormir avec moi, s'il te plaît. » Elle se mord sa lèvre et tripote ses mains. Signe qu'elle est inquiète.

« Si sa ne te dérange pas. » soufflé-je. Elle se lève et prend son pyjama. Je retire mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt et m'installe sur le lit un bras sous mon bras. Avoir Kim dans mes bras cette nuit risque d'être dur mais risque aussi d'être beau.

Quelques secondes plus tard Kim entre dans la chambre. Elle porte un short vert qui lui arrive mi-cuisse et un top noir.

Sexy.

Sexy malgré le plâtre à sa main.

Elle s'avance et se cale contre moi. Ses yeux m'observent et moi aussi je la détaille. Son nez fin, ses pommettes, ses yeux magnifiques et ses lèvres si tentantes.

« Tu enlèves quand ton plâtre ? » chuchoté-je.

« Dans deux semaines. » murmure-t-elle. Sa main valide se pose sur mon torse. A nouveau nous sommes tout les deux entourés dans notre bulle. Je la vois humidifiée ses lèvres. Ma main se pose sur sa joue et mon pouce la caresse. Son souffle frôle mon menton. Sa main glisse jusqu'à ma nuque la faisant se rapprocher.

Et aussi lentement que possible nos lèvres se rencontrent.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Et oui enfin le bisou !**

**Prochain chapitre apparition des Cullen !! lol**

**Au faîtes à ceux qui ont acheté ou qui vont acheté le Dvd New Moon je vous souhaite bon film !**

**Et pour ceux qui sont fan aussi de Harry Potter, j'ai vu le premier Teaser du Harry Potter 7 et je dois dire que j'ai trop hâte !**

**Bisou à tous et à bientôt **!


	9. Pas facile d'être un loup

**Hey !!! Me revoilà !**

**Merci à:  
**

**-Lymiss-you**

**-Pauline**

**-Artistaa**

**-tiftif25**

**-astasia**

**-souhad**

**-odrey6401 (voilà les Cullen)**

**-Miss Vintage**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Pas facile d'être un loup.

Chapitre 9

La tension était palpable.

Les vampires d'un côté. Les loups de l'autre. On se regardait, attendant que chacun face un pas de travers.

_« Vas-y bougez et je vous bouffe. » _grogne Paul.

Mais celui au cheveux cuivré parle a sa famille. Trop rapidement pour que je comprenne et puis ils sont trop loin. D'après ce que Jacob nous a dit lui c'est Edward et c'est lui peut lire dans les pensées.

Je pousse un soupir. Si ça continue comme ça on ira pas loin. Je vois Sam me regarder puis s'avancer lentement. Je le suis.

« On ne va pas se transformer, on est nu et je pense qu'on est pas assez ami pour ça. » dit Sam.

Le vampire cuivré ricane légèrement.

« Ils préfèrent travailler sous forme de loup. » dit simplement Edward.

« Très bien. Ecoutez, nous avons passer un pacte avec vos ancêtres et je sais que vous ne nous porter pas dans nos cœurs mais je pense qu'une entente cordiale est importante afin de progresser et d'exterminer la menace. » dit un vampire blond. Je crois que c'est le chef.

« _Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » _pense Sam.

_« Moi aussi. »_ dis-je

« _Pareil »_S'exclament Embry et Quil.

« Sa va être chouette ! » ris Seth.

Leah fait juste un signe de tête.

« Puisqu'il le faut. » grogne Paul.

« Tout le monde est d'accord. » dit simplement le vampire roux.

« Mon fils va vous expliquer comment s'en débarrassé. Il a déjà eu affaire aux nouveau-nés. » Reprend le grand blond.

Son fils ? Ils se considèrent comme une famille.

Un blond aux cheveux bouclé s'avance.

« La première chose qu'un nouveau né veut lorsqu'il se réveille en tant que vampire c'est boire. » Commence le blond en s'adressant à sa famille mais aussi à nous.

« Ils sont beaucoup plus rapides, plus forts mais heureusement ils sont moins expérimenté peuvent être chamboulé facilement quand un plan ne fonctionne pas forcément. C'est pourquoi avec vous à nos côtés, ils seront facilement déstabilisés. Mais j'ai déjà eu affaire à des armées de nouveau nés et je sais comment s'en débarrassé. Je vais vous apprendre à vous battre contre eux. »

Puis commence les combats je me retrouve face au vampire brun. Il est assez baraqué, les cheveux sont noirs et courts. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse être il a un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Je m'appelle Emmett. »

Avec ma patte, j'écris mon nom dans la terre.

« Enchanté ! J'espère qu'on va faire du bon boulot. Bon faut pas oublier que c'est important mais qu'on peut s'amuser. »

Je le regarde et hoche lentement la tête pas sûre de na pas savoir quoi faire. Puis je regarde autour de moi. Seth est avec la plus petite des vampires. Une brunette qui sautille sur place en attendant la suite. Seth est amusé. Ça se voit puisque sa langue pend.

Leah est en face d'une grande blonde. Je dois dire que même si c'est une vampire, elle est magnifique.

« Pas touche. C'est ma femme. » me dit Emmett. J'hoche à nouveau la tête.

« J'espère que la prochaine fois vous serez humain pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu. »

Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec.

Je continue mon examen. Sam est en face du chef de la famille.

Quil est lui face a une femme au cheveux brun long. Elle regarde partout avec un air maternel.

Je cherche du regard le vampire roux mais ne le trouve pas.

« Edward est là bas. » pointe Emmett. En effet le vampire est là bas avec une jeune fille. « C'est Bella. »

Ah la fameuse Bella.

« Dis c'est vrai votre truc d'imprégnation ? » me demande Emmett.

Comment il connaît ça ?

« J'ai lu ça dans un des bouquins de Bella. Alors ? »

J'hoche la tête.

« Et tu t'es imprégné ? » Continue-t-il.

A nouveau j'hoche la tête.

« Cool. Et elle sait que tu es un loup ? »

j'hoche la tête encore.

« Elle n'a pas eu peur ? »

Je bascule ma tête sur deux côtés pour signifier oui et non. Et là il éclate de rire.

« Ah les filles de nos jours n'ont peur de rien ! Entre Bella qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire et des humaines qui s'amourachent de loup. Mais où va le monde ? » dit-il dans ton faussement dramatique.

Ai-je dit que ce type était bizarre ?

« Bon Alice et Emmett quand vous aurez fini de jouer au pipelettes on pourra commencer ? » s'écrie le blond au cheveux bouclés.

« Rooo pas cool Jasper. » murmure Emmett. Mais Le soi disant Jasper a dû entendre puisque celui-ci grogne.

Puis Jasper commence à expliquer les techniques de combat. Puis pendant toute la journée on se bat. Parfois je gagne parfois je perds. Emmett s'amuse souvent en me montant dessus tout comme Alice sur Seth. Mais d'après les pensées de Seth lui aussi s'amuse. Et je dois dire qu'être avec eux n'est pas si terrible que je le craignais.

Les combats les plus rudes sont ceux de Leah et de la blonde. Et ceux de Paul avec Jasper.

Une fois le soir arrivé, nous avons décidé de nous retrouver tout les jours ici pour nous entraîner. Mais avant de partir, Alice arrive en sautillant vers moi.

« J'aimerais bien me battre avec toi demain. » Puis elle repart en courant à vitesse vampirique dans les bras du blond. Celui embrasse son front.

Eux aussi sont ensemble ?

La nuit est presque tombé lorsqu'on arrive chez Emily et Sam. Lentement on se retransforme et on s'habille. A peine la porte franchi, que masse me fonce dessus. Kim se blotti dans mes bras.

« Quil !!!! » hurle la petite Claire en courant habillé seulement d'une culotte.

« Aller, viens là ma belle. » lui dit-il. Rachel est assise sur les genoux de Paul. Et Sam enlace Emily.

Les autres sont assis autour de la table et commence à dévorer tout ce qu'Emily a préparer.

« Sa va ? » demandé-je à Kim en caressant sa joue.

« Maintenant que t'es là oui. » Mon cœur se gonfle touché par sa réponse.

Doucement j'approche mes lèvres des siennes. Ah la je suis à ma place. Mes mains se posent sur ses reins et je la rapproche de moi. Ses bras entourent mon cou. Lentement avec ma langue, je demande l'accès de sa bouche. Avec bonheur, elle accepte. Nos langues se caressent.

« Ah berk, dégoûtant ! » dis une petite voix. Je me détache de Kim à moins que se soit elle pour poser mes yeux sur la petite Claire qui nous regarde avec une grimace.

« Oui, tu as raison, Claire. C'est dégoûtant. » rajoute Quil.

« On verra si c'est ça sera aussi dégoûtant quand viendra l'âge ou il devra l'embrasser. » grommelle Paul. Ce qui déclanche des rires et fait rougir Quil.

« Aller, à table. » s'exclame Emily. Nous nous asseyons tous et dégustons les plats. Après cette journée, manger est un régal.

A 22h je décide de me retrouver un peu seul avec Kim. Je l'emmène dans sa chambre. Elle enfile son pyjama et me rejoint sur son lit.

« Je peux redormir avec toi cette nuit ? » demandé-je à Kim. Elle est assise entre mes jambes et tourne vivement sa tête vers moi.

« J 'allais te le demander ! » Ravi j'embrasse ses lèvres. Son corps se tourne vers moi. Kim se retrouve fasse à moi assise sur ses genoux. Ses mains son sur mes épaules, les miennes autour de sa taille.

Puis mes lèvres partent à la découverte de son cou. Un gémissement sort de sa gorge déclanchant de nombreux frisson dans mon corps. Nos caresses s'accélèrent et nos bouches se retrouvent pour s'enflammer. Kim se retrouve alors allongé sous moi. Un de mes mains passe sous son tee-shirt pour venir caresser son. Kim laisse échapper un petit cri. Ma bouche embrasse son cou, sa clavicule, son torse, le dessus de son tee-shirt, son ventre.

« Jared…stop. » gémit-elle. Je lève son le haut de son pyjama et embrasse ses seins. La main de Kim attrape mes cheveux et tire dessus.

« Arrête. » Je relève moi tête et aperçois du désir dans ses yeux mais aussi de la peur. Je me redresse rapidement.

« Désolé…je ne voulais pas….je. »

« C'est bon. » me coupe-t-elle.

Je gigote un peu, mal à l'aise dans mon jean.

« On pourrait parler pour… » commencé-je.

Je vois Kim baisser les yeux sur mon problème, mais malgré mon jean elle voit comme même très bien ma protubérance. Bien sûr elle rougit, puis elle plante son regard dans mes yeux.

« Oui parlons d'autre chose. » affirme-t-elle. Je tente de cacher mon rire mais elle est tellement mignonne. Elle se rend compte que de mon amusement. « Hey ! » s'écrie-t-elle en me frappant mais je vois bien aussi qu'elle essaye de cacher son rire. Puis nous explosons de rire. Lentement nous nous calmons. Je m'allonge sur son lit, Kim aussi à mes côtés. Nous restons silencieux. Dans un silence paisible.

« C'était bien les cours ? » Et oui pendant que moi je devais m'entraînais, Kim doit aller en cours.

« Ouais, j'ai traîné avec Rachel et Tinsel. »

« Ah ouais ? » demandé-je surpris.

« Ouais. Elle est sympa. On a pas mal parlé. Es-ce que tu va lui dire que t'es un loup ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Oui faudra bien. Quand ? Aucune idée. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une fausse-couche parce qu'elle aura peur. »

« Je comprends. Annonce lui vers le huitième ou neuvième mois ça déclanchera l'accouchement. » rie-t-elle.

Je ris aussi légèrement. Puis nous replongeons dans un silence.

« N'empêche pas facile d'être loup. » chuchote-t-elle.

« Ba c'est plutôt cool, je trouve. »

« Ouais hormis le physique, et l'imprégnation et encore, moi je ne trouve pas. »

« Et pourquoi. » Dis-je en me tournant sur mon flanc gauche une main sous la tête.

« Parce que. » dit-elle en se mettant dans la même position que moi mais sur son flanc droit. « Parce que pauvre Quil. »

« Quil ? »

« Oui, il s'est imprégné d'une fille de quatre ans. D'accord pour le moment il sera le meilleur grand frère mais il sait qu'un jour il devra l'embrasser comme toi et moi ou Paul et Rachel. Et ça le rend sans doute frustré. De ne pas profiter comme il se doit. Et en grandissant Claire va rencontrer des garçons et faire ses propres expériences ce qui rendra Quil malheureux. Même si il sait qu'il finiront ensemble. Et puis ya pas que ça. »

« C'est vrai que je n'avais pas réfléchis à ça. »

« Tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup je trouve. » Dit-elle en tapotant ma tête.

« A qui la faute ? Quand t'es dans les parages, tu m'obnubile. » Kim rougi légèrement en se mordant la lèvre. Je m'approche et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis me recule.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire, en disant qu'il n'y a pas que ça ? » je caressais sa joue. Je la vois hésiter. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Kim ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Tu te rappelles le jour où tu es venu me chercher à l'hôpital. » Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir mais acquiesce tout de même.

« Tu te rappelles qu'il y avait Leah et qu'elle pleurait. »

« Tu sais Leah est bizarre ses humeurs changent tout le temps. Et… »

« Je sais pourquoi elle pleurait… » Me coupe-t-elle. « Elle s'est renseigné. C'est la première femme à se transformer en louve. Ça n'était jamais arriver quelque soit les clans. »

« Et alors elle devrait être flatter d'être la première… »

« Elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfants à cause de ça. » me coupe-t-elle durement. « Sa transformation en louve l'a rendue stérile. C'est pour ça qu'elle pleurait. Les hommes, c'est-à-dire toi, Sam, Paul, Jacob ou les autres vous pouvez avoir des enfants, autant que vous en voulez. Pas Leah. Elle est aussi aller vois un ancien pour savoir pourquoi elle s'était transformer, il ne sait pas. Et il ne sait pas non plus si un jour elle pourra s'imprégner ! Donc tu vois c'est pas si cool d'être un loup ! »

Kim a les yeux qui brillent. Une larme s'échappe lentement de son œil. Avec mon pouce, je l'essuie. Puis colle Kim à mon corps. Je l'enferme dans une forte étreinte, tentant de lui montrer tout mon amour.

C'est vrai qu'être loup, ce n'est pas simple pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Alors ?!!**

**Un petit commentaire ! Une impression ! Une idée pour la suite ?**

**Bisouxxxx**


	10. plus que deux semaines

**Hey !!!**

**Désolée du retard, j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration mais je crois que je l'ai trouvé enfin surtout pour la fin du chapitre ^^**

**J'ai vu que le cas de Leah vous a ému. Et oui je trouve que dans certaine fic Leah est vu seulement comme une fille frigide et sans cœur…en même temps elle a tout perdu ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vas trouver l'amour et même à Forks à vous de savoir qui !!! Même Seth va trouver son amour et va falloir deviner ! A votre avis ?**

**Bref sinon merci à**

**-astasia : Jared a juste un trop plein d'hormone lol mais bon lol**

**-Paa-x3 : ah ba non faut pas que Tinsel perde le bébé…il va servir pour la suite **

**-Miss Vintage**

**-souhad **

**-marblette**

**-odrey6401**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Plus que deux semaines.

Chapitre 10

« J'adore tes yeux bleus. » s 'exclame le lutin devant moi. « Je crois que j'ai un faible pour les yeux bleus. Si Jasper était toujours humain, je crois qu'il aurait les yeux bleus. » Continue Alice dans une sorte de second état.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Cette vampire est complètement cinglée. Je croise mes bras alors qu'Alice s'installe sur le rocher qui est à mes côtés afin d'être à ma hauteur.

Je crois que cette fille est encore plus dingue qu'Emmett, si c'est possible. Elle est aussi plus petite que ma Kim.

Je regarde Alice et soudainement ses yeux se voile légèrement. Une vision ? Puis elle revient au présent.

« Dis ! ta copine elle a les yeux verts ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Oui. »A peine ai-je répondu qu'un rire la secoue. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Paniques pas…Juste que prochainement elle va te faire une surprise ! Tu lui dira que j'ai le même en bleu et que sur elle c'est parfais mais je pense que tu vas aimer même si je n'ai pas vu ta réaction. »

Je ne comprends strictement rien. Et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'on doit se mettre en place. Aujourd'hui les vampires ont voulu qu'on vienne non-transformé. Au cas ou si on perd nos force en se retransformant en humain et qu'il faut qu'on se batte. Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Puis l'après-midi se déroule comme celle d'hier. Alice n'est pas très forte en revanche elle est très habile et très souple. Elle se bat avec…grâce si je peux dire. Jasper nous montrait des techniques que l'on essayait d'assimiler.

J'étais accroupi face à la petite brune qui avait la même position que moi. Puis soudain tout les deux, nous bondissons pour nous jeter sur l'autre. Mais en plein air les yeux dorés de la jeune fille se voile. Mais c'est trop tard, je n'ai pas le temps de l'éviter que nous roulons ensemble.

« Hey ! » crié-je à sa famille. En moins d'une seconde, ils sont autour de là. A peine les yeux d'Alice ont retrouvé leur couleur doré qu' Edward s'exclame.

« De la neige ? »

« Quoi ? » demande Carlisle et Sam en même temps.

« Apparemment on va se battre sous de la neige. » explique Alice.

« Dans 9 mois quoi ! » dit simplement Embry.

« bah au moins on sera prêt pour ce jour-là. » Ricane Quil. Puis il tend sa main qu'Embry tape. Je secoue la tête.

« Alice, dans deux semaines exactement. »

« Comment tu sais exactement la date. » rage Paul.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle l'a vue. » provoque Emmett.

« Hey, on se calme. » ordonne Sam. « Alice, je ne remet pas en question tes visions mais… »

« Dans deux semaines parce que se sera un jour de match de baseball et qu'il seront sous la neige. D'ailleurs Emmett les Mariners vont gagner. »

« Youhou ! » s'exclame celui-ci en levant son bras.

« Ro nul ton pouvoir, je voulais le regarder. » grimace Seth.

« Et pour la neige. » continue Leah faisant abstraction des dernières remarques concernant le baseball.

« L'un des nouveau-né a un pouvoir, il peut changer la météo. Donc on se battra sous la neige. »

Ouais cool ! la neige. J'ai horreur de la neige. Peu de temps après la naissance de jumeau, je me sentais comme exclue de la famille et j'ai pensé que si je partais mes parents ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Évidemment je suis sorti en plein hiver et je me suis aventuré dans la forêt. Et je dois dire qu'il neigeait plus que d'habitude. Je me rappelle seulement de m'être réveillé à l'hôpital avec une super grippe. Je m'étais évanouie dans la neige. Et depuis j'avais la neige en horreur. Surtout quand les autres s'amusent à se lancer des boules de neiges. Même si maintenant, ma température corporelle est de 42°c, je hais toujours la neige. Et puis chacun ses peurs. Moi c'est la neige, d'autres les araignées ou les serpents.

Celle d'Embry par exemple c'est les vers de terres. Une fois il a mangé une pomme qui avait un vers. Qu'il a avalé sans mâché. Il a fait un petit séjour à l'hôpital et depuis dès qu'il croise la route d'un de ses rampants il part en courant. Et je dois dire que c'est très drôle.

C'est donc l'air maussade que je rentre chez Emily et Sam. Mon deuxième chez moi. Avec ma petite amie. La fille que j'aime. Ma Kim.

Lorsque j'arrive avec Sam et Quil, les autres sont rentrés chez eux, le salon est remplis de sac de course. Les filles ont fait du shopping. En enjambant les sacs, j'aperçois des jouets pour la petite Claire, des affaires, des objets de décoration, et de la nourriture. Sur la table de la salle à manger il y avait des catalogues avec des pages déchiré et entouré de cercle rouge. Un vrai chantier ! J'entendais les rires des filles. Elles étaient dans le jardin. Je m'y dirigeais tout comme Sam et Quil. Les filles étaient assises sur le sol tentant de construire sûrement une cabane. La petite Claire avaient les coudes sur ses genoux et les mains sur sa tête.

« C'est nulle comme cabane. » Boude-t-elle. Puis un sourire éclaire son petit visage. « Quil ! » s'écrie-t-elle en apercevant son amoureux. Puis elle se précipite dans ses bras. Emily se lève et rejoint Sam. Moi je pars m'installer à côté de Kim. Je m'assois et pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« ça va ? » Me demande-t-elle. J'hoche la tête.

« Et toi ? »

« Oui. » sourie-t-elle. Puis elle pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Vous avez fait des folies. » chuchoté-je contre ses lèvres.

« Ouais. Pour ma chambre, celle de Claire. Et d'après Emily et Rachel j'avais besoin de nouveaux vêtements. » Sa bouche se pose à nouveau sur la mienne. Lentement je caresse avec ma langue sa fine bouche. Cette dernière s'ouvre et notre langue vienne se caresser. Puis le baiser cesse lentement. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai entraîner Kim à s'allonger sur le sol. Nos jambes sont emmêlés. Je sens son corps chaud malgré sa couche de vêtement.

« Et tu as acheté quoi ? » demandé-je.

« Des jeans, des hauts et…des pyjamas et des sous vêtements. » Murmure-t-elle en plantant son regard dans mes yeux à la fin de sa phrase. Je me sens durcir tout d'un coup ayant une image de Kim à moitié nue devant moi. Je déglutis difficilement et je vois Kim rougir. Oui elle doit sentir mon excitation contre sa hanche. Je me décale donc afin de ne pas la gêner.

« Non, reste, il faut que je m'y habitue. Après tout tu es mon petit ami. » dit-elle sans me regarder et en mordant sa lèvre.

Merde. Comment fait-elle pour passer de la tentatrice séductrice à la jeune fille innocente. Et dans les deux cas, j'aime ça.

« Berk, dégoûtant ! » crie Quil tandis que Claire éclate de rire.

Retour à la réalité. Merde. On est dans un jardin. Dans le jardin de Sam et Emily. Et nous ne sommes pas seuls. J'aide Kim à se lever et la place devant moi en la tenant par la taille. C'est surtout pour éviter de montrer à tout le monde que je bande comme un malade ! Et éviter de choquer Claire. Elle n'a que quatre ans.

Je sens les fesses de Kim contre moi et c'est difficile de se concentrer sur la discussion. De quoi parle-t-il. Le mot cabane apparaît mais disparaîs aussi rapidement lorsque Kim commence à onduler ou frotter son bassin contre moi. De l'extérieur c'est très minime mais moi je le sens bien voir trop bien. Je retiens un gémissement.

« Euh, je vais monter. » dis-je rapidement en me précipitant à l'intérieur. À peine installé sur le lit de Kim, que celle-ci débarque. Ses joues sont rouges.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu sois en colère. »

J'arque mes sourcils, surpris.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

« Tu es parti. »

« Je suis parti pour éviter de te sauter dessus devant tout le monde. » Bon c'est à moitié vrai, l'autre moitié c'est pour éviter d'avoir un orgasme devant elle. Je pense que ça la commence à peine les baiser. « Aller viens là. » dis-je en tendant la main. Kim attrape ma main et se positionne devant moi. Ma tête est à hauteur de son cou. Je l'embrasse doucement et me recule pour la regarder. Elle est si belle.

« Et toi, des nouvelles ? »

Devrais-je lui dire que la bataille aurait lieu dans deux semaines seulement. Oui, il faut que je profite un maximum d'elle au cas ou…

« On sait quand se déroulera… » je ne finis pas ma phrase. On en a suffisamment parler, elle me comprends.

« Oh… » Je la serre contre moi. Mon nez se pose dans son cou et inspire son odeur qui me détend.

« Et toi des nouvelles ? » Elle ne réponds pas tout de suite.

« Tu es sûre que Tinsel est enceinte de seulement un mois ? » me demande-t-elle. De toutes les conversations possibles je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on parle de mon ex.

« Euh…oui le docteur nous l'a confirmé. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien pour une femme enceinte de un mois je la trouve…grosse. Comme si elle en était déjà à son troisième ou quatrième mois. »

« Oh, moi je fais confiance au docteur et il a dit que le bébé avait à peine un mois… » Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Bizarre. « ça se trouve elle juste beaucoup manger. » dis-je en riant.

« T'es bête. » Ris-t-elle en me frappant gentiment. Puis elle m'embrasse. Ses bras encerclent ma nuque mes mains se pose dans son dos. Bien vite elle se retrouve à califourchon sur mes genoux. Son torse collé au mien. Ses ongles grattent mon crâne provoquant de nombreuses sensations agréables et douloureuses en moi.

« Kim… »dis-je en me reculant mais déjà elle s'attaquait à mon cou. Ma volonté s'envolait. « Kim, je ne vais pas pouvoir…. » Mais je m'arrête bien vite quand je sens sa langue caresser ma clavicule. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. « Kim. »

« Jared. » dit-elle en plantant ses yeux verts obscurcis par du désir ? « Je veux que tu m'apprennes à aimer mon corps et le tiens. Je veux pouvoir te caresser sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Savoir ce qui te plaît. Je veux être un maximum à tes côtés avant que tu ne te battes. »

« Kim, tu ne vas pas faire pour… »

« Si ! » Me coupe-t-elle durement. « Je ne veux pas…que si…il t'arrive malheur dans deux semaines avoir des regrets. J'ai…j'ai besoin de toi. » Elle pleure. Lentement j'essuie ses larmes.

« D'accord. » chuchoté-je. « Il n'y a juste une chose à retenir. La seule et unique chose à retenir c'est que je t'aime. J'aime ton front. » J'embrasse son front. A chaque énumération d'un partie de son corps, je dépose un baiser d'amour sur la partie cité. « J'aime tes yeux….j'aime ton nez…tes joues…ta bouche…ton menton…ton cou. » Sa respiration s'accélère. « Je vais t'aider. Retire mon tee-shirt. » Ses mains se pose sur l'ourlet et lentement et en caressant mon torse elle relève mon haut e le fait passer par dessus ma tête. Ses mains se posent d'elles-mêmes sur mon torse. Elle trace des lignes imaginaires. Je tente de retenir mes gémissements mais sa torture elle si délicieuse.

« Il y a une autre règle. Ne pas se retenir. Y compris les gémissements. » chuchote-t-elle. Aussitôt un grognement s'échappe. Mes mains partent à l'aventure de son dos. Son haut disparaît bien vite laissant apparaître un soutien gorge vert.

« Il est nouveau. Je voulais te faire une surprise.» Me dit-elle. J'aime.

J'embrasse au-dessus de sa poitrine. Cette dernière est petite. Mais je m'en fiche. Une de mes mains se faufile jusqu'à un des seins et l'attrape pour le caresser. Kim laisse échapper une exclamation de bonheur. Ses hanches lentement tente de créer un contact avec les miennes. Je bascule Kim sur le lit la surplombant. J'attrape sa bouche et suce sa lèvre inférieure. Une de ses mains descends jusqu'à la ceinture de mon short. Sa main se pose sur ma boucle mais ne bouge pas. Pourtant Kim cherche quand même le contact. Nos hanches dansent ensemble. L'une de mes mains vient aider la sienne. Je déboucle ma ceinture. Kim me baisse mon short alors que ma main s'attaque au sien. Je baisse son pantalon, puis lui retire. Il rejoint le mien qui est au sol.

Nous sommes tout les deux en sous vêtement. Mes doigts écartent le soutient gorge et titille son téton. Elle laisse échapper un cris de autre main s'aventure sur son entre-jambe. Elle se pose juste dessus.J'applique un mouvement avec mes doigts et mon bassin. Ses hanches prennent le même rythme que je lui inflige. L'un de ses mains et sur ma nuque tandis que l'autre rejoint mon sexe. A travers mon boxer elle attrape mon pénis. Kim inflige la même torture à mon sexe que moi sur le sien. Délicieux.

Nos bouches s'embrassent toujours. Le rythme de nos bassins s'accélère. Puis avec la main qui est posé sur son sexe j'attrape celle qui me branle. Je croise nos doigts et plaque ses bras au niveau de sa tête. Je sens sa culotte mouiller et une goutte pré éjaculatoire sort du mien. L'orgasme arrive. Je le sens. Dans un dernier coup de rein, je vois Kim fermé les yeux et ouvrir la bouche. Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher d'alerter toute la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est mon tour.

Je m'écroule sur elle. Je suis si bien. Oui je suis complet et heureux. Je me détache de Kim. Elle a un magnifique sourire sur son visage.

« Wouahou. » dit-elle simplement.

Ouais comme elle dit « Wouhaou ».

« Je t'aime. » Je dis simplement.

Puis je me lève et attrape quelques affaires afin d'aller me laver. Heureusement il y a deux salles de bains. Et puis chaque chose en son temps. La nudité arrivera plus tard. Et avec Kim, je suis prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

Et pendant que je me douchais, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Alice. Que j'allais adorer sa surprise. Le sous-vêtement vert ! C'est vrai j'adore.

* * *

**Alors ? Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait….. pour m'encourager !!!**

**Bisou !**


	11. Tout foirer

**Hey désolée du retard. J'ai eu le droit a un week end surprise. Donc folie à gogo mais ça m'a fait du bien.**

**Merci à :**

**-souhad (Non le bébé de Tinsel ne sera en aucun cas l'imprégnation de Seth ou de Leah. J'ai d'autre idée pour lui^^)**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-Pauline**

**-astasia**

**-Paa-x3**

**-shawcity**

**-hp-drago**

**-odrey6401**

**-emichlo**

**-Zick**

**J'ai vu que le petit lemon vous plu et que vous trouver que Kim se décoince vite !!**

**Mais vous allez voir ce n'est pas simple…**

**Et donc dans ce chapitre deux Pov :Jared et à la fin Kim.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Tout foirer.

Chapitre 11

« Non… Jared…Non… »

Kim était devant moi souriante et la minute d'après elle pleurait. Je tendais un bras pour la toucher mais elle s'éloignait.

« Ne pars pas. » crie-t-elle.

« Je suis là. » dis-je. Je tentais de m'approchais mais à nouveau elle reculais jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je ne bougeais pas. J'étais figé. J'entendais ses pleurs dans la forêt. Une forêt qui disparaissait petit à petit. Qu'es-ce qui se passait ?

« Jared. » Pleurait la voix de Kim. Soudain j'ouvre les yeux. Je n'étais pas dehors mais dans la chambre. C'était juste un cauchemar. Et je n'étais pas la seule à en faire un. Kim pleurait.

« Jared…non ! »

Je passe une main sur sa joue.

« Kim réveille toi. » lui-dis-je.

« Ne pars pas. »

« Je suis là. Chut. Kim, ma belle. » Puis soudain elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Ses beaux yeux verts remplis de souffrance et de larmes. « Je suis là Kim. » Puis elle éclata en sanglot, se collant contre mon torse. Je l'encerclais de mes bras, embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

« Ne pars pas… » sanglote-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. » Je caressais son dos pour la calmer. Lentement ses pleurs se calmaient jusqu'à disparaître. Sa respiration devînt plus calme et plus lourde signe qu'elle s'endormait. Je déposais un baiser sur son front. « Fais de beau rêve. » Puis lentement je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, le dos de Kim était calé contre mon torse. Sa nuque était juste devant ma tête. Sa nuque si tentante.

Mmmmhh. Avoir son odeur sur moi dès le matin est juste merveilleux. J'embrasse alors sa peau découverte et la caresse avec mon nez. Une de mes mains se pose sur son ventre pour remonter doucement jusqu'à son soutient gorge. Kim gémit doucement. Mon sexe se gonfle un peu plus. Je plaque alors mon bassin contre ses fesses. Je continue de déposer un myriade de baiser jusqu'à son oreille.

« Jared. » souffle-t-elle. « Non. » Puis soudain sans comprendre elle éclate en sanglots.

« Kim ? Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Mais pour toute réponse, elle plaque sa tête contre l'oreiller. Je me redresse rapidement et passe par dessus d'elle. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et la force à me regarder.

« Hey Kim, pourquoi, tu pleures ? Regarde moi. » Mais elle garde ses yeux clos. Je vois les larmes tomber. Merde. Ça me brise le cœur de la voir ainsi. Je m'assois contre le mur et prends Kim dans mes bras. Au début elle tente de se dégager mais je la tiens fermement contre moi. Ses pleurs se calment. J'essuie les traces de larmes.

« Je suis désolée. »

« De quoi ? »

Mais elle ne répond pas. Ses yeux recommencent à se remplir de larmes. « Non. Ne pleure pas. Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ? je t'en prie. ça me brise le cœur de te voir comme ça . »

« Tu vas me détesté. Je suis une horrible personne. Mais je ne peux pas c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Parce que tu t'es imprégné de moi mais…je n'ai pas confiance à 100%. Je regrette. » Puis elle explose en sanglot. LA seule chose que j'ai compris c'est qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi.

Pas confiance.

« Quoi ? » demandé-je totalement perdu.

« J'ai peur que tu ne veuilles qu'une seule chose et qu'ensuite que tu retourne avec Tinsel. Tu ne m'a jamais adressé la parole avant et tout ça va bien trop vite. Je…oui j'ai le béguin pour toi mais….je n'ai pas confiance… » Ses pleurs redoublent. Mais je ne tente pas de la réconforté car c'est moi qu'il faudrait réconforter. Mon cœur se serre. Elle n'a pas confiance en moi. Je me lève et fais les cents pas. Pourtant hier soir je croyais…

« Mais hier soir… » soufflé-je. Ma gorge se serre incapable de finir ma phrase.

« C'était trop rapide mais j'ai besoin de toi et en même temps je suis terrifié à l'idée que je ne sois qu'un pari. Ma mère m'a toujours répété que si quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi… »

« Mais t'a mère n'est pas là ! » hurlé-je. Je ne me contrôlais plus. «Je t'ai dis qu'elle ne te disait que des mensonges ! Tout ce qui compte c'est nous ! » Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérée. « Tu sais quoi ? Crois ta mère. C'est sûr croire en idiote d'alcoolique c'est toujours mieux que d'écouter des personnes saines d'esprits ! » Je regarde Kim mais je suis tellement furieux que je ne me rends pas compte de ses larmes. « Et hier soir tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? » Je la vois baisser les yeux.

J'éclate de rire. Mais pas d'un rire joyeux, d'un rire désabusé. Elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. Putain. « Putain ! Tu sais que j'aurai pu te pendre hier soir. Et tu ne m'a pas fais confiance ! Tu t'es donné à moi comme une vulgaire trainée. » Je frappais dans l'armoire qui se tenait à mes côtés. Le meuble s'effondra. « T'es pas mieux que ta mère en faites ! »

« Jared, ça suffit ! »

Je sens des bras me tirer en arrière. J'ai à peine le temps de voir Emily prendre Kim dans une étreinte. A peine sorti de la maison, je me transforme. Le banc qui est dans le jardin explose en milles morceaux alors que je donne un coup de patte dessus.

_« Jared, calme toi. » _ordonne Sam

Mais c'est impossible j'ai besoin de me défouler. Je fonce sur un tronc d'arbre qui se détruit facilement.

« _Viens te battre. » crie Paul._

Je ne le regarde pas. Je ne veux pas me battre. Je veux juste me défouler. Oublier. Je vois le loup de Quil et Embry m'entourer.

_« Dégagez ! » _hurlé-je. Je voulais être seul.

_« Non. Pourquoi tu as hurlé comme ça sur Kim ? » _demande Embry.

Je me jette sur un tronc d'arbre. La marque de mon épaule apparaît. Je me jette à nouveau dessus. La marque se fait plus profondément. Je m'élance à nouveau, mais une masse lourde me percute en plein fouet. Je roule sur le côté. C'est Embry.

_« Calmes-toi. » _

Je me redresse et montre mes crocs. Je grogne. Quil se positionne au côtés d'Embry.

_« Foutez-moi la paix ! »_ Craché-je en insistant sur chaque moi.

_« Qu'est-ce qui sa passe ? » _ Demande Seth en arrivant avec sa sœur et Jacob.

_« Aucune idée, Monsieur ne veut pas nous expliquer. »_

_« Monsieur t'emmerde Paul ! » _grogné-je.

_« Jared, calme toi ! »_ ordonne Sam. Mais je secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas obéir. Pourtant je suis obligée. « _Tu veux te défouler. »_ Me demande Sam.

_« Je sens que je vais exploser. »_

_« Seth, Quil et Embry, tout les trois contre Jared. Et en douceur. » _Je vois Seth, s'accroupir tandis que Quil se jette sur moi. Mais d'un coup d'épaule je le renvoie sur Embry qui s'est précipité sur moi. Seth bondi mais je saute sur lui. Je le plaque au sol. Mais j'aperçois Quil se précipité sur moi mais quelqu'un Embry me saute dessus de l'autre côté. Nous glissons tout les quatre en bas d'une pente. Je percute un rocher qui se brise sous mon impact. Puis je continue à tomber et me prends un arbre qui se brise en deux. La moitié supérieure me tombe dessus. Puis une douleur au ventre me fait gémir de douleur. Je vois Quil et Embry se précipiter vers moi.

_« Merde ! » _s'exclame la voix de Seth. Une branche de l'arbre s'est plantée dans mon ventre.

_« Sam ! » _hurle Quil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier apparaît. Puis à les quatre loups se place à chaque extrémités. Deux d'un côté , deux de l'autre. Ils soulevèrent le tronc, le dégageant me faisant gémir de douleur. Je repris forme humaine, j'avais vraiment mal. Mais pas qu'au ventre, au cœur aussi.

Kim.

Les larmes se mirent à tombés sur mes joues. La blessure sur mon ventre cicatrisait mais pas celle sur mon cœur. J'avais fait peur à Kim. Je l'avais blessé mais elle aussi. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

C'est celle d'Embry. Les autres sont sous formes de loups.

« J'ai tout foiré. » Chuchoté-je.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » me demande Embry.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. »

« Oh. »

Pov Kim.

Mes larmes tombaient toutes seules. Emily tentait de me réconforter. Mais j'étais choquée. J'ai eu peur de Jared. Il était devenu si violent.

« Calmes-toi ma belle. Chuttt. »

« Tu as bobo ? » me demande la petite voix de Claire. Cette dernière était devant mon lit dans son pyjama bleu et sa peluche en forme de loup.

Loup.

Jared.

Je me mords la lèvre violement pour m'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Je tends mes bras vers Claire et cette dernière vient se blottir contre moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entends des pas dans l'escalier. Je sais que ce n'est pas ceux de Jared, ni même d'un garçon c'est trop léger. Les silhouettes de Leah et Rachel apparaissent sur le pas de la porte.

Rachel vient s'installer au pied de mon lit et Leah à côté de moi.

« Racontes-nous. » me dis Leah.

Malgré son côté froid, je m'entendais très bien avec Leah. Elle m'avait confier une partie de sa vie et maintenant c'était à moi de le faire.

« Hier soir, Jared m'a appris que la bataille se passerait dans deux semaines. J'ai flippé. J'ai…besoin de lui. Et on a … »

« Vous l'avez fait ! » Me coupe Rachel avec un grand sourire.

« Non…on a… »

« Fait des câlins approfondis ? » Me demande avec un sourire en coin Leah.

Je me sens rougir furieusement. « Oui. Sauf que se matin il a voulu recommencer et j'ai pas voulu parce que je flippe. Je me pose toujours la question pourquoi il s'est imprégné d'une fille comme moi. »

« L'imprégnation ne se contrôle pas ma chérie. » Me chuchote Emily en caressant ma joue. « Je sais mais je suis si…et j'ai peur que se soit qu'une blague et qu'il retourne avec Tinsel. Pourquoi il garde le bébé si ce n'est pas pour retourner avec elle. Tu fais un bébé avec la personne que tu aimes. Je sais on s'est expliqué j'ai écouté son choix je le respecte mais je ne l'accepte pas. Et j'ai pas confiance. »

Mes larmes retombent.

« Tu lui as dit que tu n'avais pas confiance en lui ? » Me demande Leah et Rachel d'une même voix.

« Oui. » Murmuré-je

« Oh » dit simplement Rachel.

« Quoi ? »

« La confiance chez Jared est la chose la plus importante pour lui. Il donne son amitié et son amour grâce à la confiance de l'autre. C'est un gars timide, on a mis du temps avant d'être ami. Et dire que tu n'a pas confiance en lui, alors que tu es son imprégné, l'a blesser. » Les mots de Rachel se grave dans esprit.

J'ai tout foiré. Tout.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule. » chuchoté-je sans les regarder.

J'avais honte.

Honte de moi pour ce que j'ai dis.

Honte de ne pas connaître le garçon qui m'avait tiré de mon malheur.

Honte.

Honte d'avoir fait tout foirer.

Tout simplement honte.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Et oui tout n'est pas rose !**

**Bref un petit review pour la suite s'il vous plaît !!!**

**Bisou !**


	12. Se réconcilier?

**Hey oui déjà de retour !**

**Merci à :**

**-Casper-a-lost-angel**

**-Mrs Esmee Cullen**

**-Pauline (bah Jared pensait qu'elle était heureuse avec lui vu que s'est son imprégnée…)**

**-emichlo**

**-mamoure21 (Mais oui sa va s'arranger, ils sont imprégnés^^)**

**-astasia**

**-Paa-x3**

**-souhad **

**-AnZeLe42100 (Merci une review pour chaque chapitre^^ Lol oui « c'est un lapin » parce qu'il est dans sa transformation et qu'il n'est pas satisfait parce que c'est pas Kim lol Puis faut pas oublié que c'est un loup donc oui il lui arrive aussi d'être impulsif lol)**

**Sinon bonne lecture !**

**On se retrouve à la fin.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Se réconcilier ?

Chapitre 12

« Jared, mon chéri, viens manger. » appelle maman de l'autre côté de la porte. Ça fait dix jours que je suis enfermé dans ma chambre. Je mange un minimum et passe mon temps à ressasser la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec elle.

Avec Kim.

Ma Kim.

Elle me manque tellement. Emily était passée il y a quatre jours et m'a raconté la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Kim.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi con ?

« Jared ? »

« Plus tard maman. »

Je l'entends soupirer puis descendre les escaliers.

Depuis dix jours je vivais dans une sorte de brouillard. Il fallait que je la vois et que je change les choses. Ou du moins les reprendre depuis le début.

Oui, il faut que je discute avec Kim. Je me précipite sous ma douche. Je me lave en vitesse, et enfile rapidement mes vêtements. J'attrape mes clé de voiture et hurle un « à plus tard » à mes parents et grimpe rapidement chez Sam.

Une fois devant chez eux, le doute revient. Dois-je vraiment la voir ? Lentement je sors de ma voiture et m'arrête devant la porte d'entrée. Je ne pouvais pas réapparaître comme ça. Je frappais donc à la porte.

A l'intérieur, il y avait du grabuge. Des éclats de rire, des grognements. En gros toute la meute était là. La porte s'ouvrit sur Emily.

« Jared ? »

« Salut. » J'étais géné.

« Entre. »

« Euh non…es-ce que je pourrais parler à Kim ? » Je la vois regarder derrière son épaule, puis me regarder à nouveau. Sam vient se mettre à côté d'elle. « Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, je veux juste lui parler. »

« Elle n'est pas là, Jay. »

« Oh. Et bien vous pourrez lui dire que je suis passé ? » Mon cœur se serre. J'aurai aimé la voir.

« Jay, elle ne vis plus ici. Elle est retournée chez elle. »

Ma gorge se serre.

« Chez elle ? »

« Oui, elle avait peur de te croiser. »

Mes yeux commence à me piquer. Merde.

« Mais Leah et Embry la surveille en ce moment ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Va la voir. » me dit gentiment Emily.

J'hoche la tête ne sachant plus quoi penser. Elle avait carrément déménagé, pour ne plus me croiser. Je reprends ma voiture et me dirige vers chez Kim. J'arrive devant chez elle perdu dans mes pensées. Je sors de ma voiture et marche lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mais avant que je puisse l'atteindre les Leah et Embry apparaissent sous leur forme de loup.

« Je veux juste lui parler. Si ça dégénère vous interviendrez. » dis-je sans les regarder. Lentement Leah et Embry s'éloignent pour replonger dans l'obscurité de la forêt. À nouveau face à la porte j'hésite. Mais j'ai besoin de la voir. C'est vraiment important. Alors je toque. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur ma belle. Mon cœur reprend vie et mon esprit s'illumine, sort de ce brouillard dans lequel je vis depuis presque une semaine.

Kim est surprise. Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte.

« Je veux juste te parler, si c'est possible ? » Elle acquiesce et s'écarte pour me laisser entrer. La maison est rangé contrairement à la dernière fois. Elle s'installe sur le canapé. Je prends place mais à l'autre extrémité contrairement à la dernière fois.

« Emily est venu et m'a raconté la discussion que vous avez eue après ma…colère. » Je la vois hocher la tête en silence. « Déjà je voudrais m'excuser pour ma colère et les choses horribles que je t'ai dis. Je voulais te blessé comme j'ai été blessé mais ça n'excuse que j'ai été horrible. »

Elle hoche à nouveau la tête.

« J'aimerais aussi m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir comprise. L'imprégnation c'est faite comme ça et j'ai pensé que c'était logique qu'on devait être ensemble. Je regrette surtout que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé. Je t'ai prise pour acquise. Désolé, alors j'aimerai qu'on apprenne à ce connaître. Qu'on soit au moins ami, parce que Kim j'ai vraiment besoin de toi dans ma vie. Tu m'es importante. Même si tu veux que je ne sois que ton ami, je respecterai ton choix.. » Le silence retombe entre nous. Ma respiration est rapide. Je tente de la maîtriser pour ne pas pleurer. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Je ne veux pas vivre à nouveau dans ce brouillard. Je veux mon soleil. J'ai besoin de Kim.

« D'accord . » chuchote-t-elle. Je relève la tête rapidement.

« C'est vrai ? » Je n'y crois pas. Elle accepte.

« Oui. » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

J'ai envie de sauté partout mais je me retiens.

« Alors, tu veux sortir quand ? Demain, la semaine prochaine ? Et tu veux aller où ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? »

« Ce soir ? » ma voix s'étrangle. Kim ris légèrement. Ce son est magnifique mélodie qui embellit mon cœur et mon âme.

« D'accord ce soir. Je t'emmène au ciné et ensuite au resto. » On se lève et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de sortir je plaque un baiser rapide sur sa joue. « à ce soir. » m'exclamé-je en sortant.

« J'ai adoré le lapin cinglé ! » s'exclame Kim en riant alors qu'on sortait du cinéma.

« Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé la reine blanche. » On venait de voir Alice aux pays des merveilles et je l'emmenais vers un petit restaurant Français.

Je reculais la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit. Elle rougit mais me chuchota un « merci. ».

« Tu es très belle. »

« ça fais cinq fois que tu me le dis. » chuchote-t-elle gênée.

« Parce que c'est vrai. »

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Dit-elle en se cachant derrière le menu.

« Si je peux me permettre, je te conseille de prendre du poisson. Il est délicieux. A moins que tu n'aime pas ça. » lui dis-je.

« Hum, je n'ai jamais mangé de Bar. »

« Très bon choix. »

Puis la soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien enfin surtout pour ma part. On discuta de tout. De ses goûts et dégoûts, des miens. Puis le silence revînt lors du retour à la push dans ma voiture.

« C'est demain la bataille ? » me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je serre ma mâchoire. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça.

« Ouais. »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Kim, je ne veux pas parler de ça. C'est notre soirée. »

« D'accord. »

Puis le silence retombe. Un silence de tension.

« Oui, j'ai peur. Je flippe carrément. »

« Tout vas bien se passé, j'en suis sûre. » Dit-elle en attrapant ma main qui était sur le levier de vitesse. A travers ce geste, elle me donne du courage. Je la lui serre en retour. Mais bien vite nous arrivons devant chez elle. Je m'arrête ainsi que le contact. Puis je me tourne vers elle.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. J'ai été heureux de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi. »

On se regarde en silence. Je détaille chaque centimètre de son visage.

« Tu veux entré un moment. J'ai de la glace au chocolat. » Durant la soirée, je lui ai dit que mon parfum favori en glace était le chocolat. Elle m'avait taquiné que je devais attention à ma ligne. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais un très un grand sportif donc pas de problème.

« Avec plaisir. » Je ne voulais pas me séparer d'elle. Je descends rapidement afin de lui ouvrir la porte ou du moins aider à descendre vu qu'elle a déjà ouverte sa portière. Je lui tends ma main qu'elle prends avec un sourire timide. Je referme la portière. Puis lentement je relâche sa main, mais elle me la tiens encore. Elle donne une légère pression. J'enveloppe alors sa petite main dans ma main géante. Elle ouvre la porte de chez elle. Tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine, je m'installe sur son canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard elle apparaît avec un plateau contenant des biscuit, deux tasses de chocolat chaud, et deux bols contenant une boule à la vanille et une boule au chocolat.

« Tu veux me faire grossir ? » la taquiné-je.

« Ouais, pour t'obliger à faire beaucoup de sport. »

« Moi, je cours, toi par contre… »riais-je en plantant mon doigt dans son ventre.

« Tu insinues que je suis grosse… » fait-elle faussement outrée.

« Non, j'insinue que tu n'as aucun abdos ! »

SA bouche est ouverte. « Tu perds des points, Jared. »

C'est à mon tour d'ouvrir la bouche. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle me jugé toute la soirée. J'essayais juste de me faire pardonner.

Kim explose alors de rire. Je fronce les sourcils. « Tu verrais ta tête. C'est tellement drôle. Je ne compte pas les points c'est pas vrai. » Puis elle éclate de rire à nouveau. Elle ris si fort que des larmes sortent de ses yeux. Je ris légèrement vu qu'elle se fou quand même de ma gueule. Mais son rire gonflait mon cœur.

Lentement Kim se calme.

« Pardon. » Elle se rapproche de moi et dépose un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je me fige.

C'est si bon. Un peu plus…Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça.

Elle me tend ma glace que je dévore. Et elle aussi. Elle a du chocolat au coin de ses lèvres.

Du chocolat.

Près de ses lèvres.

Si tentantes.

Elle ne se rend pas compte. Je m'approche d'elle en plantant mon regard dans le sien et au dernier moment avec mon pouce j'essuie la gourmandise. Puis je suce mon pouce toujours en la regardant. Elle, toujours en me regardant, se lèche les lèvres. Sans doute inconsciemment. Mais tellement sexy. Et toujours en se regardant, je me rapproche d'elle. Je sens son souffle chocolaté sur mes lèvres. Mais à la dernière seconde je me recule et brise le contact de nos yeux. Non il ne faut pas que je l'embrasse maintenant. Ça gâcherait tout.

« Je vais y aller. » dis-je d'une voix étrangement rauque.

« Euh oui…oui. » dit-elle d'une manière…comme si elle était perdue ?

Je me lève et passe devant Kim. Mais une fois ma main posée sur la poigné de la porte, je me stoppe. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je me retourne. Kim est à quelques pas de moi. Je lâche la poignet et m'avance vers Kim. Je pose une main sur sa joue.

« Peux-tu me promettre une chose ? » Lui supplié je en plantant mes yeux dans son regard vert.

« Oui. »

« Demain, j'aimerai que tu ailles chez Emily au cas où…Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule ici. »

« D'accord. Promis. »

« Merci. » Nous nous regardons encore quelques instants. Par mon regard j'essaie de lui montrer que je tiens à elle, que je l'aime. Puis je m'avance et dépose un baiser sur son front. J'y reste plus que nécessaire mais je m'imprime de son odeur. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir sentir son odeur demain. Tellement peur. Je me détache d'elle et sort s'en me retourner. Car je sais que si je le fait je ne pourrais pas partir.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pense à Kim. Et j'espère que demain tout se déroulera comme prèvue, qu'on gagnera. Car je veux revoir Kim. Lentement Morphée m'enveloppe. Je pars rejoindre dans mes songe Kim qui m'attends dans sous un arbre. Sous un oranger. Sous son odeur.

* * *

**Voilà. **

**La réconciliation se fait petit à petit.**

**Donc prochain chapitre la bataille. Et moi je vous dis que vous risquez d'avoir certaines surprises. Je vous donne quelques indices parce que j'aimerai avoir vos idées lol :**

**Nouveau-né, mort, accouchement, chasse.**

**Alors ? **

**Bisou à bientôt !!**


	13. Souffrance

**Hey oui encore moi !!! Je suis en vacances donc j'en profite au maximum pour publier !** **Merci à :**

**-Pauline**

**-mamoure21**

**-emichlo**

**-Miss Vintage (T'es méchante avec Tinsel, elle est gentille.)**

**-astasia (Héhé, tu es la seule à avoir remarqué le petit détail et je dois dire bravo !! Oui le bébé est un hybride. Mais plus de détail dans ce chapitre)**

**-cecile82**

**-Gaelle51 (Tinsel est gentille !)**

**-AnZeLe42100 (Tinsel est gentille)**

**-souhad **

**-Paa-x3**

**Bon juste un dernier truc j'ai vu que beaucoup n'aimaient pas Tinsel, mais Tinsel est gentille. Elle a partager une partie de la vie de Jared, elle aime Travis. Ce n'est pas une garce. Mais bon chacun ses goûts comme on dit.**

**Sinon sortez les mouchoirs enfin moi j'ai versé ma petite larme^^ et bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Souffrance.

Chapitre 13

La tension était palpable. Nous étions tous à des points stratégiques. Jacob et Edward avait décidé de mettre à l'abri Bella en l'emmenant le plus haut possible. Seth aussi. Moi j'étais au centre avec Embry et Leah. Il y a aussi pas très loin de nous Jasper. Ce dernier lançait des regards étranges à mes deux amis.

Pas un mot. Puis soudain la neige se mit à tombé avec rafale. Une vraie tempête de neige. Puis l'odeur. Celle des nouveau-nés. Plus forte que celle des sangsues. Nous étions sur nos gardes. Le lac à côté de nous se mit à remuer. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe ensuite. Ils arrivent tous. Je me bats. Rapidement, fortement mais je n'arrive pas à tuer. Les autres s'en occupent pour moi. Je les affaiblis. La neige qui était si blanche devient rapidement rouge lorsqu'un des loups est blessé. Heureusement on peut se régénérer rapidement.

Puis un garçon vient se poster devant moi. Un sourire sadique étire ses lèvres. Je sens soudain une douleur fulgurante dans ma tête. Je tombe au sol. Kim apparaît souriante, puis elle est remplacée par Tinsel qui se tient son ventre de femme enceinte puis la maison d'Emily surgit. Puis le calme dans mon esprit revient. Je me redresse lentement. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Le gars est juste devant moi, accroupi avec un sourire satisfait.

« Mr le loup va avoir un louveteau. »

Quoi ?

« C'est dommage que je l'ai vu, puisque maintenant il ne pourra pas voir le jour. »

Je grogne et montre mes crocs. S'il touche à un cheveux de Tinsel, de mon bébé ou de Kim, je le tue.

« Oh, aurai-je fâché le petit chien ? » Ricane-t-il. Il se redresse et disparaît. Je tente de sentir son odeur et je me fige. Il est partie chez Emily et Sam.

Là où est Kim, Rachel, Claire et Emily. Toutes les imprégnées.

_« Sam ! »_ hurlé-je en commençant à courir chez lui.

_« Quoi ? »_

_« L'un des nouveau-né cours chez toi. Je suis à sa poursuite. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Qui ? » _

C'est la voix de Quil et de Paul.

_« Paul, va aider Jared. »_ordonne l'Alpha.

Je cours de plus en vite. Je sens son odeur, je suis de plus en plus proche de lui. Mais je sais ça ne va pas bien du tout. Je le sens. Quelque chose de grave est en train de se passer. En effet quand j'arrive dans la maison, le salon est dévasté. C'est un vrai carnage.

Seigneur.J'aperçois le corps d'Emily au sol, la petite Claire est encastré dans une armoire. Rachel est passé à travers la porte vitré du jardin. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elles vivent où non. J'entends alors des gémissements venant de la cuisine. Je m'avance en me retransformant en nudité je m'en contre fou. Le plus important c'est Kim…et Tinsel.

Arrivé dans la cuisine je me fige. Kim est replié sur elle même et gémissant. Le vampire est là tenant Tinsel par la gorge. Cette dernière se tient le ventre. Ventre qui est vraiment gros pour une femme enceinte d'un mois.

Merde.

« Ah ! Tu en a mis du temps. » dit-il en me regardant. « Je penserai que ça t'intéresserait pourtant d'assister à venue au monde de ton enfant. » Tinsel me regarde les yeux rempli de larmes et de peur.

« Elle est enceinte d'une semaine. » craché-je.

Le vampire éclate de rire. « On m'a dit que les loups étaient stupides mais je ne m'attendais pas que c'était à ce point. » Je le regarde sans comprendre. « Ton gamin tiens du loup, il grandit plus vite que normalement. » à la fin de sa phrase, Tinsel crie en se tenant le ventre. « Et on dirait que c'est pour aujourd'hui. » Fait-il faussement heureux..

« Lâche là ! »

« Mmmh laisse moi réfléchir…Non ! Elle a l'air délicieuse, tout comme bébé. En tout cas, elle, elle l'est. » dit-il en regardant Kim.

Non. Tinsel lâche un nouveau un cri de douleur.

« Oh, juste un peu de poison, c'est pas la mort. Enfin un peu quand même. » Puis il éclate de rire.

« Je vais te tuer ! » Hurlé-je alors que je me précipitais sur lui. Mais d'un coup de poing, il m'envoya contre le mur de la cuisine qui explosa. Je me relève et à se moment je le vois planter ses crocs dans le cou de Tinsel.

« Non !!! » Hurlé-je fou de rage. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à crier, Paul vient d'arriver et lui aussi découvre le carnage. Tinsel et Kim hurlent de douleur aussi.

La sangsue éclate de rire et disparaît de la maison. Je me précipite dans la cuisine. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sens juste que la colère gonfle en moi. Puis je me retransforme en détruisant la cuisine et cours à la recherche de cet enfoiré. J'entends les cris de joies des autres loups. La bataille a du fini.

_« Sam !! »_ Gueulé-je fou de rage.

« _On a gagné Jared ! »_

_« Ramène les Cullen chez toi et vite ! »_

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Fais ce que je dis, bordel !_ M'égosillé-je.

Puis je me focalise sur le vampire qui juste devant je le vois bien. Il est entrain de rire. Il s'amuse avec moi. Je vais le tuer.

Kim est dans cette foutue cuisine mordue par cette cette saloperie de vampire.

Je vais le tuer.

Tinsel est enceinte entrain de mettre au monde mon bébé et elle aussi elle est dans cette cuisine à cause de cette foutue sangsue.

Je vais le tuer.

Et Emily qui est elle aussi au sol. Et Rachel et Claire. Claire qui n'a que quatre ans. Quatre ans !.

Je vais le tuer. Je saute sur un rocher et donne une impulsion grâce à mes pattes arrières. J'atterrie directement sur lui. Nous roulons au sol mais je réussi à avoir le dessus.

« C'est moi le chat c'est ça ? » Ricane-t-il. Je grogne. Je pose une patte sur son torse et appuie de plus un plus fort. Mais il attrape ma patte et la broie. Je gémis de douleur et lui donne un coup de tête. Il se redresse rapidement et se précipite sur moi et attrape mon coup. Il plante ses crocs. Une chaleur pénètre dans mes veines. Mon souffle change et devient erratique. Mais mes gênes de loup tentent de combattre le venin. La colère devient plus violente. Kim. J'envoie alors cette sangsue voltiger contre arbre. Le venin prend le dessus. Je veux mordre. Oui. Je me jette sur lui et plante mes dents dans son épaule droite. Je veux le faire souffrir. Alors j'arrache son bras. Il hurle de douleur mais le sang ne coule pas. Puis le gêne de loup reprend le dessus. Non je ne suis pas un tueur. Je veux protéger les Quileutes mais je ne peux pas tuer, j'en suis incapable. Sauf que ma Kim est au sol. Le venin et la colère battent dans mon cœur et mes tempes, je donne un coup violent dans son épaule valide. Il tombe au sol et dans son regard la peur fait son apparition. Mes griffes lacèrent ses jambes. Je veux le faire souffrir comme je souffre. Ma Kim au sol. Si jamais elle meurt, je jure de tuer chaque nouveau né, chaque vampire sur cette planète. Je donne des coups sans m'arrêter. Je me défoule. Ma Kim, mon bébé, Tinsel, Emily, Rachel, Claire. Non. Aucun ne doit mourir.

Kim. Je l'aime.

_« Jared, ça suffit, il est mort. » _

J'entends mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Il faut que je me défoule.

_« Jared. Stop. »_

Puis je sens un coup sur mon côté. Je roule. Leah se retrouve au dessus de moi.

_« Arrête-toi. Ça ne sert à rien. »_

Je gémis. Oui.

« _Kim ? »_

_« Les Cullen sont chez les Uley. Viens. » _Je me relève mais ma patte me fais souffrir et le venin est toujours là.

« _Ne bouges pas. Juste le temps que le venin fasse effet. »_C'est Embry.

«_D'accord. Dites moi qu'elles vont bien. »_

_« Emily et Rachel vont très bien. Elles sont juste un peu sonnées. »_

Je retiens un sanglot.

_« Et Claire ? »_

_« On ne sait pas. Quand on est arrivé, il n'y avait que Emily d'éveillé et Rachel qui pleurait au sol. Désolé. » Me dit Leah._

_« Mais tout ira bien. J'en suis sûr. »_ Ajoute Embry. Mais je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Je regarde ma patte et je vois qu'elle a repris une forme normale. Mon souffle a repris une respiration calme. Le venin a disparu.

Je me lève lentement. Je ne veux pas tenter le diable. Je veux être prêt de Tinsel, du bébé et de Kim. Mais en même temps je flippe. J'ai peur que ça se passe mal.

Lorsqu'on arrive, la plupart de la meute est à l'extérieur. Ils remettent en place les débats causés par cette sangsue et par moi. Je me retransforme tout comme Leah et Embry. Seth et Colin le petit nouveau dans la meute nous tendent des vêtements.

Emily est allongé sur le canapé un coussin sous la tête. Emmett lui tend un verre d'eau tandis que Sam lui caresse le front.

Rachel est assise le dos de la chaise face à son torse. Son tee-shirt est enlevé. C'est Esmée la femme de Carlisle qui est entrain de lui enlevé les bouts de verre dans son dos. Paul lui tient la main.

Je monte l'escalier. Dans la première chambre Quil tient la main de la petite Claire. Il pleure. Je me mords les lèvres. Alice passe devant moi.

« Elle va bien. Elle est juste entrain de dormir. » Me chuchote-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête rassurée.

Puis j'entends des gémissements et des cris venant de la chambre au fond du couloir. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je me fige. Kim est allongée dans le lit, pâle et se tordant de douleur. Edward est entrain de lui épongée le front. Tinsel est sur l'autre lit. Carlisle est à ses côtés. Je m'avance et me laisse tombé à genoux entre les deux lits. J'attrape lentement la main de Kim. Elle est si froide.

« Elle va bien. » me dit Edward. « Carlisle lui a retiré le poison. Elle est juste entrain de se soigné. C'est comme si elle était drogué et que son corps réclame sa dose. »

J'acquiesce.

« Mais elle est si froide. » chuchoté-je d'une voix serré.

« Elle va bien. » M'assure Carlisle.

« Et Tinsel ? Et le bébé ? » Carlisle me regarde profondément en silence. « Le vampire m'a dit qu'elle devait accoucher, mais ce n'est pas possible. »

« Si, malheureusement. Mais le venin retarde l'accouchement.L'enfant est entrain d'essayer de sauver sa mère. Mais c'est difficile. »

« Mais ils vont vivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça va être long. » Il me pose une main sur l'épaule puis sort de la chambre. Sûrement pour s'occuper des autres patients.

« Comment va Bella ? » demandé-je au bout d'un moment à Edward.

« Bien, merci. C'est ton imprégnée ? » Me demande Edward en regardant Kim.

« Oui. » dis-je à haute voix même s'il connaissait la réponse, vu qu'il lisait dans les pensées.

« Elle pense à toi. » Je le regarde sans comprendre. « Kim ne fait que pensé à toi. Je l'entends, elle t'appelle. Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler. »

J'hoche la tête et me lève. Je m'installe à ses côtés. « Kim, je suis là. C'est Jared. Je…suis désolée. J'ai cru que tu serais en sécurité ici. Mais à nouveau j'ai tout foiré. S'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire souffrir. » Je dépose un baiser sur son front glacé. Je pose mon front contre le sien. « Bats toi. » Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur la faible respiration de Kim. J'entends les gémissements de douleur de Tinsel et c'est insupportable. Je ne veux pas la perdre. La porte s'ouvre.

« On va mettre Kim dans la chambre du bas. Pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Et que Tinsel soit au calme. »

Je me détache de Kim. Je vais pour la prendre dans mes bras mais la voix de Tinsel m'arrête.

« Jared. » dit-elle faiblement. Je me retourne vers elle et m'approche. Carlisle est auprès d'elle déjà.

« Je descends Kim. » dit Edward. Je le regarde la prendre et sortir de la chambre.

« Jared. »

« Je suis là. »

« La bébé… »

« Il va bien, il essaye de te sauver. »

« Il n'est pas humain.»

« Je sais. » Je la vois serrée les dents. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. « C'est pour ça qu'il grandi si vite. »

« Non, il n'est pas humain.» Elle attrape ma main et éclate en sanglot. « C'est un monstre. »

Merde. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire alors pour moi.

« Tinsel, écoute… »

« Il me tue ! » Hurle-t-elle.

Je regarde Carlisle sans comprendre. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Tinsel. Il enlève le poison qui est en toi. »

« Je sais. » Elle ouvre les yeux en grand. « Il l'a fait mais il me tue. Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Carlisle pose sa main sur le ventre de Tinsel. Un cri violent sort de la gorge de Tinsel.

« Le travaille commence Tinsel. » La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Alice et Edward.

« Il y a un problème. » Commence Alice alors que Carlisle fait des allers venus rapidement avec des linges propres. Il fait écarter les cuisses de Tinsel.

« Edward de l'eau chaude. »

« Le bébé n'est pas humain. Il va naître à moitié vampire et à moitié loup. » Continue Alice nous faisant figer.

« Quoi ? »

« Il grandit super vite. Dès demain après-midi, il aura la taille d'un gamin de 7ans. »

Tinsel se met à hurler. « Faites le sortir, il me tues. »

« Il est entrain de boire son sang. » Ajoute Edward.

« Tinsel ! » Je me précipite sur elle. Je lui attrape la joue. « Tout vas bien se passer, d'accord ? »

« Tinsel, il va falloir pousser. » dit Carlisle. « à trois. Un…deux…trois…. »Puis elle se met à pousser, criant.

« Oui c'est ça. » Encourage Carlisle. Je caresse le visage de Tinsel.

Elle est épuisée. Elle pleure beaucoup, son souffle est irrégulier. Elle est très pâ tamponne le visage de Tinsel avec un linge humide. Je la vois se figer. Une vision. Une fois la vision passé elle se mord les lèvres. Elle regarde derrière moi. Je me retourne. C'est Edward derrière moi. Je le vois chuchoter trop rapidement quelque chose à son père, qui reste concentré sur l'accouchement. Mais il acquiesce quand même.

« Quoi ?! » Demandé-je paniqué.

« Jared… » c'est Tinsel.

« Oui ? »

« Fais attention à toi…promis ? »

« Quoi ? » Je ne comprends pas.

« J'aurai aimé être là pour ton mariage avec Kim… »

« Mon mariage ? » Je suis perdu.

« Travis, je l'aime… »

« Tinsel, c'est la dernière poussée… » dit Carlisle.

« Je ne comprends pas…je… » Je regarde Alice. « Dis-moi ! » Puis je regarde Edward. « Dites-moi. »

« Elle ne va pas s'en sortir. » Explique calmement Edward.

« Non… » Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire.

« Aller Tinsel il faut y aller. »

« Non, pourquoi vous sauvez pas Tinsel et laissé mourir le bébé…Ou sauver les deux. »

« Si on ne le sort pas immédiatement on va tuer le bébé. Et Tinsel a encore du venin en elle mais pas suffisant pour la tranformer. » M'explique Carlisle rapidement. « Aller Tinsel, un… »

J'attrape la main de Tinsel.

« Deux… »

Cette dernière plante son regard dans le mien.

« Tu vas me manquer… » soufflé-je.

« Toi aussi. »

« Trois. »

Puis Tinsel fit sa dernière poussée. Le bébé sorti rapidement. Carlisle coupa le cordon ombilical.

« C'est une fille. » Nous dit Carlisle. Il enveloppa le nourrisson dans une linge et le tendit à Tinsel. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui donna un baiser sur son front et me le tendit. Mais j'en étais incapable. Alors Alice le prit pour moi. Je fixais Tinsel. Elle perdait des couleurs. L 'éclat dans ses yeux devînt plus claire, signifiant que sa vie partait. Je déposais un baiser sur sa main. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres la figeant à tout jamais.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Je sais que certaines vont êtes ravie pour Tinsel. Mais moi ça me rend triste.**

**Un petit commentaire pour la suite.**

**Donc pour le prochain chapitre une avancée dans le temps, on va dire jusqu'au mariage de Bella et Edward^^ **

**Bisou**


	14. Pas ma faute

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! **

**Merci à :**

**-emichlo**

**-Leviathan08 (le rôle du bébé arrivera un peu plus tard vers la fin du chapitre ! Et pour le nom du bébé et bien surprise dans ce chapitre !)**

**-Gaelle-51**

**-mamoure21**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-astasia**

**-souhad**

**-Casper-a-lost-angel (Ouais sauf que Nessie est mi humaine mi vampire alors que le bébé ici est mi vampire mi loup lol)**

**-mumu la twilighteuse**

**-AnZeLe42100**

**-hp-drago**

**AU faites dedans attention Lemon !!!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

Pas ma faute.

Chapitre 14

Pas mal de chose ont changé en deux mois. L'attaque des nouveau-nés avait marqué les esprits de tout le monde. Rachel gardait quelques traces dans son dos de son passage à travers la baie vitrée. Claire faisait encore de nombreux cauchemars sauf quand Quil dormait avec elle. Kim avait une marque de crocs sur son épaule, et Tinsel…Tinsel n'était plus là. Il ne restait d'elle que le bébé. Ce bébé que je détestais. Ce bébé qui ne savait pas parler. Et à qui je refusais d'adresser la parole. Si je n'avais pas mis Tinsel enceinte, jamais le bébé ne se serait développé aussi rapidement et jamais il n'aurait provoqué la mort de cette dernière.

« Elle est magnifique ! » s'exclama Seth en claquant la porte d'entrée, faisant sursauter tout le monde et par la même occasion me sortant de mes pensées.

Mes pensées. Toujours négatives, toujours noires.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ? » demande Rachel.

« Je me suis imprégnée et elle est magnifique ! » continue Seth en dansant dans le salon.

Kim rit légèrement.

« Il est mignon. » Me chuchote-t-elle.

J'acquiesce. Et depuis deux mois, d'une certaine manière je néglige Kim. Je reste près d'elle parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle mais par ma faute elle a failli mourir. Comme toute les imprégnées ici. Par ma faute.

« Alors c'est qui ? » demande Quil.

« C'est une vampire. » Grogne Leah en rentrant.

« Whou t'es sexy, Leah ! »s'exclame Paul et Quil. Leah portait une robe verte, très jolie.

« Ouais, t'es…très belle…magnifique euh…ouais… » bégaie Embry. Je trouve ce dernier bizarre depuis quelques temps surtout en présence de Leah.

« Tu t'es imprégné d'une sangsue ? » demande Sam estomaqué tout en faisant abstraction des remarques des autres.

« Ouais, une magnifique et splendide belle blonde. »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demande Emily.

« Tanya. Elle était là pour le mariage de Bella et Edward. Ah Tanya.» Un sourire béat prend forme sur son visage. Tous rient légèrement.

« Bon sauf qu'elle repart là en Alaska mais elle revient vite parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des trucs à régler. Mais, elle m'a donné son numéro et je vais pouvoir l'appeler. »

« Hé bien félicitation ! » s'exclame toutes les filles en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis les filles se rassoient et Seth s'avachit sur le canapé au côté de Quil.

« Où est Claire ? » demande Seth à Quil.

« Collin et Lune sont partis faire des courses avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas que je vienne. » Se refrogne ce dernier.

« Elle veut te faire une surprise, Quil »

« Ah… »

« Et tu laisse Claire avec Elle. » craché-je en insistant sur le elle.

Un silence pesant s'installe dans le salon.

« Jared. » commence Kim.

« Non pas de Jared. T'as confiance en ça ? »

« Ta fille ne fait de mal à personne. Lune est gentille et puis elle besoin de sortir. C'est une ado de 14ans et elle s'entends bien avec Collin. »

« 14ans tu parles, elle devrait avoir 2 mois. Non elle devrait être dans le ventre de Tinsel ! Tinsel, sa mère qu'elle a tué ! » A la fin de ma phrase tout le monde ne dit rien. Je vois Paul, Rachel, Quil et Seth baissé les yeux, gênés. La porte d'entrée vient de s'ouvrir et Collin, Claire et Elle, Lune, se tiennent là.

Lune est figée sur place. Elle ne bouge plus. On aurait pu dire que c'était une statue. ça c'est grâce à sa moitié mi vampire. Mais ses yeux pleurent. Les larmes tombent. Particularité de loup vu qu'on est pas figé. Je me lève et sort. Sa présence m'insupporte.

Je m'installe sur le banc face à la forêt. J'inspire profondément. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Pas la peine de regarder, rien qu'à l'odeur je sais. C'est Kim. Cette dernière s'installe à mes côtés.

Personne n'ose dire un mot.

« Jared, je ne te comprends pas. »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. » Soufflé-je.

« Jared. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

Kim me prend la main et me la serre. « Regarde- moi. » Je tourne ma tête vers elle. Sa main se pose sur ma joue. «Tu es devenu froid, distant avec tout le monde. Même avec moi. Je sais que la mort de Tinsel est très dur mais… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! » la coupé-je durement.

« Mais j'essaye de te comprendre, justement ! » s'écrie-t-elle en se levant. Je baisse les yeux. Mais Kim pose une main sur mon menton et relève ma tête. Ses deux mains entourent mon visage. Kim s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Depuis deux mois Kim à réussi à se libérer. Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je suis là. Tu as besoin de moi, comme moi j'ai besoin de toi. »

J'encercle sa taille de mes bras. Et je la serre inspirant son odeur.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Tu aurais pu toi aussi mourir par ma faute. »

« C'est donc ça ? Tu te sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé ici ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Jared, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. C'est à cause des nouveau-nés seulement. Je t'interdis de penser ça de toi. »

« Oui, mais si je n'avais pas mise Tinsel enceinte… »

« Jared, même si Tinsel n'était pas enceinte, quelqu'un d'autre d'ici serait mort. Lune a essayé de sauver sa mère mais elle était elle aussi entrain de mourir. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il faut vivre le moment présent. J'ai besoin de toi. Et Lune aussi. »

J'hoche la tête. Puis Kim incline sa tête et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres. J'ouvre et caresse sa langue avec la mienne. Nos bouches bougent ensemble en parfaite harmonie. Puis le baiser prend fin nous laissant haletant.

« Je t'aime Kim. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Je plante soudainement mon regard dans le sien surpris.

« C'est la première fois que tu me le dis. »

« Je sais. Et c'est vrai. » Puis nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. C'est tellement agréable.

******

Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à parler à Lune car je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. C'est donc deux semaines plus tard que je saisis l'opportunité.

Lune était entrain de dessiner au côté de Claire. J'avais l'impression depuis hier qu'elle avait grandit encore. Elle ressemblait à une adolescente de 17ans, de mon âge.

Kim voulait que je parle avec elle, pour que je me libère. Mais, me libérer de quoi ? Je pousse un soupire.

« Claire, tu veux bien aller voir Quil ? » A mes mots Claire me fixe pendant quelques secondes et Lune se fige.

« Il est où ? » demande la petite de quatre ans.

« Dans sa chambre. Il fait dodo mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait un câlin. »

La petite se lève et s'écrie « Câlin !!! » et pars en courant à l'étage.

Je souris. Cette gamine est adorable. Puis je m'installe à la place de Claire. J'observe Lune qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

« Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler toi et moi…Enfin surtout moi. J'ai été horrible avec toi. Je m'excuse mais je me dis que c'est pas normal que tu sois là… »

Je la vois écrire quelque chose sur la feuille qu'elle a devant elle.

Toi non plus tu n'es pas normal…

« Je sais, et je viens de m'en rendre compte. »

**Mais c'est sûr que je la plus anormal de tous ici.**

Ouais. Elle le sait. Tout le monde le sait.

« Bref, j'aimerais te connaître pour m'excuser de mon comportement. »

Lune hoche la tête doucement. Je l'observe un instant. Ses traits son délicats et très fin. Mais comme Leah, elle a des muscles. Mais elle reste féminine. Ses yeux ont la mêmes formes que ceux de Tinsel en revanche leur couleurs c'est les miens. Bleu.

**Je dois y aller, Collin m'attend.**

«D'accord. »

Collin était le seul qui s'était occupé d'elle depuis sa naissance. Je savais qu'il n'était pas imprégné d'elle. C'était sa meilleure amie. Elle se lève et sort. Je soupire à nouveau.

« ça s'est bien passé ? » Me demande Kim en entrant dans le salon.

« Bof. Plus ou moins. » Je me lève et enlace Kim. « Elle est d'accord pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître même si on est mal à l'aise tout les deux. » J'embrasse le front de Kim et inspire son odeur. « Pour une fois que tu as raison. » la taquiné-je.

« Quoi !? » Elle se détache de moi et me fixe. Toutefois elle vois bien que je l'embête donc un sourire s'étale sur son visage. Elle me pousse et je tombe sur le canapé mais je l'entraîne avec moi. Elle tombe allongée sur moi. « Sachez, Monsieur Korey que j'ai toujours raison ! » dit-elle d'un air faussement hautain, mais tout à fait adorable.

« Vraiment ? Il m'avait sembler que c'était l'inverse mademoiselle Meraz! »

« Non j'ai raison et vous tord. De plus comme j'ai raison vous devez m'écouter. Vous êtes sous mes ordres. »

« Ah vraiment ? Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis toujours ! Et je vous ordonne de m'embrasser. »

Un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage. « J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres. C'est sexy. » Murmuré-je avant de l'embrasser. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et fait de tendre caresse sur ses reins et ses côtes.

Kim agrippe ma nuque avec l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre passe dans mes cheveux. Elle tire et griffe mon cuir chevelu provocant de nombreux frissons.

Je gémis. Ça fait bien longtemps que Kim et moi n'avons pas été aussi proches. J 'attrape sa lèvre avec mes dents et la suce. Cette réagi instinctivement en gémissant et en bougeant ses hanches contre les miennes. L'une de mes mains alors s'aventure sur le côté et caresse son sein à travers son sein. Mon bas-ventre s'enflamme. Kim le sent car elle sourit contre mes lèvres. D'un coup de hanches je la renverse. Je me retrouve au-dessus d'elle. Je me jette alors sur son cou. Je sens les mains de Kim ouvrir ma chemise et la sortir de mon jean.

« Pressée ? » murmuré-je contre son cou.

« Tais-toi. » souffle-t-elle.

« à vos ordre. » dis-je juste avant de descendre et d'embrasser le creux entre ses seins. Je sens ses mains sur mon torse. Elle caresse, griffe, et chatouille. Elle me prodigue de magnifique sensation.

« Jared, attends…pas ici. » dit-elle avec difficulté. Je me redresse. C'est vrai que nous sommes dans le salon et que n'importe qui peut arrivé à n'importe qu'elle moment. Je me lève et prends Kim dans mes bras. J'ouvre la première porte, la plus proche d'ici. Bonheur c'est une salle de bain. Je plaque Kim contre la porte, qui lâche un cri, et la verrouille. Kim encercle ma taille de ses hanches et commence à les remuer contre les miennes. Elle fini d'enlever ma chemise. Je fais de même avec son haut. Puis je m'attaque à sa poitrine délicieuse. Elle gémit toujours. Je pose une main sur sa cuisse et passe ma main sous sa jupe. Je joue avec l'ourlet de sa culotte. La main de Kim est sur la ceinture de mon pantalon qu'elle réussit à défaire tout comme ma braguette. Elle commence à jouet avec mon boxer mais je passe un doigt sous sa culotte caressant sa fente.

« Oh…Oui. » Je retrouve le chemin de sa bouche. Je taquine son sexe. « Jared… »Puis soudain je fais entré un doigt en elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux verts sont sombres. Emplis de désir. Les miens doivent être pareille. Je fais des va et viens avec mon doigt l'habituant à ma présence, puis sans prévenir j'en rajoute un second. Mon pouce vient taquiner son clitoris. Elle pousse des petits cris que j'étouffe avec ma bouche. Puis j'appuie sur son bouton de chair provoquant l'orgasme de ma Kim. Elle se tend et ferme les yeux en ouvrant la bouche. Kim est magnifique. Encore plus lors de son orgasme. Ses joues son plus foncées que d'ordinaire et ses cheveux sont collé à son front.

Lentement elle retourne sur terre. Elle se mords ses lèvres. « C'était… » mais elle ne trouve pas de mot.

J'embrasse doucement ses lèvres. Puis je dérive jusqu'à son oreille.

« Mais ce n'est que le début. Juste un avant-goût. » Puis je mords son lobe. Elle gémit fortement. Je ri légèrement. Mais je la dépose au sol. J'attrape sa jupe et la descends au sol. J'embrasse son mollet puis son genou, sa cuisse et sur sa culotte. Je l'entends respirer rapidement. J'inspire son odeur. Juste délicieux. Puis j'embrasse son ventre et remonte jusqu'à sa bouche. « Allons prendre une douche. » Je retire mon pantalon mais garde quand même boxer.

Je me détache de Kim et allume sous la douche. Je passe ma main sous l'eau pour vérifier la température. Je mets en dessus. « C'est bon tu peux venir. » dis-je en me retournant. Toutefois je me fige.

Kim est devant moi.

Kim est là, nue, devant moi.

Kim est nue.

Et elle est magnifique.

« Tu prends ta douche habillée, toi ? » me dit-elle timidement mais avec un léger sourire sur moi.

« Euh… » Blocage totale. Je la vois s'avancer vers moi telle une déesse ou une féline chassant sa proie. Et la proie c'est moi. Elle entre dans la douche et se retrouve rapidement mouillée. L'eau coule le long de son corps, le long de ses courbes. Je sens mon sexe durcir encore plus si c'est possible et ça en devient douloureux. Ses mains attrapent mon boxer et le baisse. Cependant son regard est ancré dans le mien. Je l'aide à finir. Puis le boxer est oublié. Ses mains caressent mon torse. Avec ma main je l'aide à descendre plus bas. Sa main frôle mon sexe. Je me retiens de grogner. Puis elle l'attrape. Elle commence à faire des vas et viens. Son pouce vient jouer avec mon gland. Mais je ne peux pas rester inerte. Je caresse son corps, jusqu'à sa féminité. Je sens mon orgasme approcher.

« Attends… »dis-je. Ses mains se stoppent. J'attrape sa tête entre mes mains. Je l'embrasse. « Je te veux, Kim. Maintenant. »

Elle hoche la tête. Je pose mes mains sous ses fesses et plaque son corps contre la paroi.

« C'est froid ! » chuchote-t-elle. Je sens sa féminité contre mon sexe. Il est juste à son entré, je vais pour le faire entrer mais me stoppe. « Jared ? »

« J'ai pas de préservatif, on ne peut pas… » Mais elle me coupe en m'embrassant.

« Je prends la pilule et si tu veux j'irai prendre la pilule du lendemain, mais ne t'arrête pas. Je te veux maintenant. » Je plaque mes lèvres sur elle et la pénètre en douceur. Son visage se tord de douleur.

« Je suis désolé. » Lui dis-je.

« Tu n'y peut rien si je suis vierge. » me chuchote-t-elle en retour. J'embrasse alors chaque parcelle de son visage. Je tente de lui donner un maximum de plaisir pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Petit à petit son visage reprend un visage serein. Je recommence à bouger mais elle se crispe à nouveau. Je m'arrête à nouveau.

« Non, bouge, ça passera. » alors je me remet à me mouvoir en elle tout en continuant mes caresses. Son souffle s'accélère tout comme le mien. Je sens des picotements dans mon bas-ventre signe de mon orgasme. Mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse. Je passe une main entre nos deux corps et vient titiller son bouton de chair. Mais trop tard je jouis. Son odeur me frappe en plein fouet lors de mon extase. Kim caresse mon visage une fois que c'est fini.

J'ouvre les yeux et plante mon regard dans le sien.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir… »

« C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'était bon. » Puis elle me donne un léger baiser. « La prochaine fois sera la bonne. » me dit –elle quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'on se rhabillait.

Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. La prochaine fois. Elle déverrouille la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir je l'arrête en attrapant son poignet. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Puis nous sortons de la salle de bain. Rachel et Paul sont installés dans le salon. Paul me regarde avec sourire goguenard.

« Quoi ? » lui demandé-je alors qu'il me fixait sans ciller.

« Alors, heureux ? »

« t'es con ! » s'exclame Rachel. « Fais pas attention à lui, Kim. »

Je vois Kim rougir. Je l'attrape par les épaules et la cache de Paul.

Puis soudainement la porte s'ouvre sur Seth qui semble paniqué.

« Réunion sous forme lupine. »

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ? » demandé-je en me lavant.

« Apparemment Bella et Edward sont revenu plutôt que prévu et ça sent mauvais d'après Jacob. »

J'embrasse une dernière fois Kim et sort par la porte du jardin.

* * *

**Voilà !J'espère que ça vous a plus !!**

**Un petit commentaire svp … !**

**Bisou !**


	15. En finir

**Hey !!! Merci à :** **-Miss Vintage (hé bien je crois que je suis encore plus méchante pour la fin de ce chapitre !!)**

**-astasia**

**-souhad**

**-hp-drago**

**-emichlo**

**-Casper-a-lost-angel**

**-AnZeLe42100**

**-mamoure21**

**-Paa-x3**

**-odrey6401**

**-mumu la twilighteuse**

**-marblette.**

**J'ai vu que le prénom Lune vous a plus. Je trouvais que comme nom pour une fille de loup c'est mignon^^**

**Sinon encore là il y a une avancé dans le temps. On se retrouve à la fin du tome 4.**

**Et puis pour vous dire que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et oui toute bonne chose on une fin. Mais si vous m'aimez bien, je commence une nouvelle fic « Nos secrets » avec comme couple Alice et Jasper**

**Bref bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

Tous les problèmes

En finir

Chapitre 15

Comment on avait pu en arriver là. Se retrouver face au Volturi. Juste parce que Bella Swan était tombée enceinte. Elle avait failli y rester. Mais grâce à son mari, elle était devenue à son tour vampire. Et grâce à son bébé, Jacob avait pu s'imprégner. Ce bébé qui lui aussi était un hybride.

Il s'était passé pas mal de chose depuis qu'on nous avait appris la grossesse de Bella. Un mois s'était passé entre cette annonce et le face à face avec les Volturi. La meute s'était divisée en deux. J'avais appris aussi qu'Embry s'était imprégné de Leah mais que Leah non. Sans doute que c'était une louve.

Lune avait encore vieilli. Et sérieusement je m'inquiétais. Vraiment. Elle avait, à ce jour, le profil d'une femme de quarante-cinq. Donc soit elle continuait à vieillir et bientôt elle mourrais soir elle vieillirai sans jamais mourir. Je m'étais rapproché d'elle mais on restait quand même mal à l'aise. C'est vrai j'étais son père mais face à elle j'avais l'impression d'être son fils.

Alice avait eu une vision sur Lune. Et elle m'avait dit que la guerre concernait Nessie et que si par malheur les Volturi croisaient Lune, ils l'embarqueraient ou la tueraient. Ce qui déclanchera une grosse fureur chez les loups et en particulier chez moi.

C'est pourquoi j'avais interdit à Lune de venir même si elle avait beaucoup de force. Même si elle avait encore plus de force que les Alphas. Toutefois j'avais participé à son entraînement. Je voulais qu'elle soit capable de se battre si quelque chose arrivait. Et je lui avais donné pour mission de protéger la maison d'Emily et de Sam. Les imprégnés s'était énervés, mais, face à ma réaction, elles s'étaient tu. J'avais hurlé de colère en leur rappelant la mort de Tinsel. Heureusement les loups m'avaient soutenu.

Puis à nouveau on avait du s'entraîner afin de pouvoir se battre contre les sangsues. Leurs manières de se battre étaient acquises depuis des millénaires.

Les Cullen étaient partis à la recherche de renfort. On a pu rencontrer alors Tanya. Des retrouvailles très joyeuses et…chaudes ! Heureusement on avait pu les arrêter. Puis d'autres vampires qui avaient des pouvoirs. Et enfin Nahuel, un hybride comme Nessie. Il avait aussi rencontré Lune. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas du tout entendus. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Peut être à cause de son côté loup.

Je contracte mes muscles épuisés et angoissé par la situation. Alice est entrain de relater l'histoire de Nahuel au Volturi et je crois qu'ils sont entrains de flancher.

Les trois chefs se parlent rapidement. Les autres nous regarde avec mépris.

« Approche. » déclare l'un des chef à Nahuel. Il a les cheveux noirs et semble…heureux..

Nahuel hésite et la peur se fait ressentir. Alice lui prend la main et l'emmène jusqu'à eux.

« Donne ta main. » Nahuel lui tend sa main et le vampire lui prend. Je vois Alice me regarder.

Elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Le vampire regarde alors dans la direction des loups.

« Qui est Jared ? » demande-t-il. Je me tends. Je ne suis pas le seul.

J'entends les pensées de la meute, surpris et certains apeurés pour moi.

« Jared, avance toi je te prie. » redemande le vampire. Alors lentement je sors du rang et m'avance. Toutefois je m'arrête à mi chemin entre les Volturi et les Alliés.

« ah Jared ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Je suis Aro. » J'hoche la tête méfiant. Puis il s'avance vers moi. La meute derrière moi grogne tout comme ceux qui accompagnent les chefs.

Il s'arrête devant moi. Alice surgit à mes côtés tendu. Une nouvelle vision.

« Non ! » s'exclame-t-elle. J'entends un autre « Non » derrière moi. Je reconnais la voix d'Edward.

Aro la regarde amusé.

« Oh mais si. J'ai vu chez notre cher Nahuel que tu avais une…fille. Je veux la voir. »

Je grogne signifiant mon mécontentement.

« Felix ! » Appelle-t-il toujours en me fixant. Le dénommé Felix s'approche. Il est très grand et assez baraqué. Felix lui tend sa main et Aro lui prend. Il doit lui communiquer quelque chose car Felix hoche la tête . Puis se dernier disparaît. À nouveau Alice a une vision.

« Non ! » Hurle-t-elle. Mais rapidement elle se retrouve maîtriser par un vampire du clan ennemis.

Jasper se précipite vers Alice mais une blonde s'avance légèrement en le regardant. Soudain Jasper se fige et se met à se tordre de douleur.

« Bella fais quelque chose ! » hurle Rosalie. On avait appris que depuis que Bella était devenue une vampire, elle avait un sorte de bouclier C'est pour ça qu'Edward ne pouvais pas, et ne peut toujours pas entendre les pensées de Bella. On avait appris aussi qu'elle pouvait entrer des personnes dans son boulier. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit pour Jasper. Ce dernier arrête de se tordre mais il tombe à genoux au sol.

« ça suffit, on se calme ! » hurle Carlisle. Le vampire chef hoche la tête et la blonde arrête ce qu'elle fait. Puis le vampire qui a disparu réapparaît quelques secondes après. Il jette au sol une masse. Une masse que je connais. Ma masse. Ma Kim. Elle se relève tanguant un peu. Mais quelque chose cloche les vêtements qu'elle porte ne sont pas les siens.

« Voici donc, Lune, l'hybride. » Puis ses yeux s'illuminent et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

J'aperçois Alice se tendre. Une vision. Ses yeux papillonnent. « Stop ! » en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

« Qu'es ce qui lui arrive ? » hurle Emmett.

« Multiple vision. Aro a plusieurs idées sur le choix….de l'hybride. » explique Edward en hésitant sur le mot « hybride. » « Alice voit donc tout. Elle est comme assailli. »

« Je sais. Vous nous laisser partir avec Lune et rien ne vous arrivera. »

Je grogne tout comme les loups. Kim me regarde paniquée.

« Non ! » s'exclame Emmett et Alice.

« De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix. » dit-il en attrapant Kim par le cou. Mais avant que je puisse réagir quelqu'un bondit sur le chef. C'est Emmett. Aro lâche donc Kim.

Marcus furieux se précipite sur le vampire. Les Cullen se mêle à l'attaque. Tout comme les me précipite vers Kim qui est au sol. Elle gémit mais se redresse.

« Lune est en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. » chuchote-t-elle. Mais je grogne, je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité. Puis soudain,en moins d'une seconde Kim n'est plus devant moi. Mais bien éloigné et dans les bras d'Aro. Tandis que Marcus et l'autre chef blond tiennent les deux bras d'Emmett. Il lui est impossible de bouger. Les loups et les Cullen se figent.

« Très bien. Vous ne voulez pas coopérer. Dans ce cas elle ne vivra pas et vous en payerais les conséquence quel que soit le clan. »

Alice hurle. « Non ! » Mais personne n'a le temps de réagir que Kim est propulsé contre un arbre. Je me fige. Une branche lui traverse le corps. Ses yeux s'ouvre en grand. Puis j'entends un autre hurlement. Je me retourne. Aro tord la tête d'Emmett. Ce dernier s'écroule au sol. Puis une seconde après tout les Volturi ont disparu. Je suis figé, je vois tout le monde se précipité vers le corps d'Emmett ou celui de Kim.

Kim ! Je me dirige vers elle. Elle est vivante. Elle respire rapidement. Je me retransforme.

« Kim. » dis-je d'une voix étranglée. Elle lève la tête vers moi. Sa bouche s'ouvre comme pour dire quelque chose. « Chuut. Ne parles pas . Gardes tes forces. » Je réprime un sanglots. Non, je ne dois pas pleurer. Je lui caresse le visage. Un sourire timide naît sur ses lèvres. Elle perds des couleurs. Il faut vite que la retire de là. « Ecoutes, je sais que tu va avoir mal, mais… » Je ne finis pas ma phrase. J'en suis incapable. Alors lentement, je pose une main sur le tronc de l'arbre et une dans son dos. Puis je commence à la tirer vers moi. Mais les larmes tombent de ses yeux et la douleur apparaît sur son magnifique visage. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je regarde à qui elle appartient. C'est celle de Carlisle. Son visage est crispé. Je le comprends perdre un fils est douloureux.

« Ne tente rien, elle souffrira encore plus. »

« Mais si on ne l'enlève pas, elle va mourir. » Je le vois baisser les yeux douloureusement. Non.

Non. Elle ne peut pas mourir.

« Je suis désolé. » me dit-il avant de s'éloigner. Puis je me tourne vers ma Kim.

« Je… » mais incapable de finir. Sa main se lève et je l'attrape. J'embrasse ses phalanges avec tout mon amour possible.

« Parles moi… » dit-elle faiblement.

J'hoche la tête refoulant mes larmes. « Je…Une fois la terminale fini, je t'aurai demander de m'épouser… » Elle souri. « Je voulais te la faire à la plage, au clair de lune… » Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Je l'essuie rapidement. Je pose mon front contre le sien. « Et puis on aurai eu la nuit de noce la plus chaude et la plus éprouvante que tu n'aurai jamais t'aurai épuisé. »

Elle ris.ça me réchauffe le cœur. Mais cela dur un cours instant.

« Je t'aurai rendu fou… » rie-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux verts sont déjà moins éclatants qu'avant.

« Tu me rends déjà fou. » Je sens son souffle ralentir.

Oh seigneur. J'ai si mal. J'embrasse son front.

« Je t'aime. » Souffle-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Puis un sanglot la prend. Sa respiration devient douloureuse.

« Jared…aime moi. » J'hoche la tête les yeux pleins de larmes. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos bouches bougent ensemble, nos langues se caressent avec amour. Puis sa bouche ralentit pour ne plus bouger. Mais je reste coller. Je veux qu'elle m'embrasse encore. Non. Je veux qu'elle bouge. Mais plus rien.

« Jared. » Me dit Sam. Mais non, je ne veux pas. Des bras m'encerclent et me forcent à reculer. J'ouvre les yeux. Kim est là si pâle, immobile. Je m'écroule alors en hurlant.

Embry et Quil couchent alors Kim au sol, prêt d'Emmett. Mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je sens un corps me prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne vois que des images floues.

Ma Kim.

Ma douce.

Ma belle.

Morte.

« Papa. » Appelle quelqu'un. Lune sûrement.

Oui, c'est elle. Je suis père. J'aurai voulu que Kim soit mère aussi. Ma Kim.

« Je t'aime. » me dit-elle en embrassant fortement ma joue. Puis elle se détache de moi. Elle se lève. Je ne réagis pas.

J'en suis incapable. Soudain, deux fortes lumières apparaissent. J'essuie mes larmes et remarques que les deux boules de lumière sortent des mains de Lune. Puis le vent se met à souffler. Le soleil disparaît derrière une pleine lune lumineuse. Les vampires scintillent plus que d'habitude. Ceux qui sont encore sous leur forme de loups se mettent à grogner. Les boules lumineuses grossissent de plus en plus jusqu'à s'envoler dans le ciel entrer violement dans Lune pour en ressortir et se diriger rapidement vers les deux corps allongés.

Le soleil revient. Le vent s'arrê rajeunit.

Quoi ?!

Elle rajeunit de plus en plus.

20 ans.

15ans.

12ans.

8ans.

5ans.

2ans.

6mois.

Et rien.

Plus rien.

Lune n'est plus là.

Je ne comprends pas.

Le silence total.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende deux respirations.

* * *

**Voilà !!**

**Alors ?**

**Prochain chapitre se sera le dernier chapitre ! **

**Bisou**


	16. Je l'aime

**Hey !!! Désolée du retard :-S. Je ne savais pas comment conclure. Bref Merci à :**

**-Paa-x3**

**-emichlo**

**-souhad**

**-AnZeLe42100**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-mumu la twilighteuse**

**-hp-drago**

**-astasia**

**-odrey6401**

**-maryber**

**-Gaelle-51**

**-tiftif25.**

**On se retrouve à la fin. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Tous les problèmes

Chapitre 16

Courir. Vite. Il fallait courir. Le plus vite possible. Ma respiration se fait laborieuse. Je veux me transformer. Mais impossible. Je cours alors encore plus vite. Je dois y arriver. J'entends des cris. De douleur, de tristesse, de reproche.

On m'appelle. J'aperçois la falaise. Il faut que j'y arrive. Encore un peu. Les cris se font plus fort, plus présent.

Dans un dernier saut, je tombe et roule. Lorsque je me relève. Il n'y a personne. Enfin personne de visible car je sens leur regard sur moi.

« Tu avais promis de la protéger. » Me dit cette voix que je pensais ne plus entendre.

« Je sais. » soufflé-je en baissant les yeux.

« Tu n'es qu'un menteur. Tu me fais honte. » continue une autre voix.

« Je regrette. » Je sens les larmes affluer. Non je ne dois pas pleurer.

« Non, c'est faux. Tu mens encore. Tu es heureux de sa mort. Mais c'est toi qui dois mourir. Tu n'es pas naturel. Tu n'es pas humain. » Ses phrases me frappe avec violence. Mon cœur se brise. Je pleure et hurle que tout ce qu'elles disent c'est faux. Puis elles apparaissent furieuses. Tinsel et Kim me porte un regard de haine.

« Tu as tué ta fille. » crache Kim.

« Comme tu m'a tué. » continue Tinsel

« Comme tu as voulu que je meure. » reprend Kim.

Mon cœur se déchire.

« Non !! » Hurlé-je.

« Jared ! » Leurs voix résonnent. « Jared, réveille toi. » J'ouvre les yeux. Je tombe sur le visage inquiet de Kim. Je la prends dans mes bras et éclate en sanglot. Je relâche la pression. La mère de ma fille est morte. Ma fille est morte il y a moins de 48h. J'ai failli perdre la femme que j'aime il y a moins de 48h.

Lorsque elle s'est remise à respirer, j'ai été soulagé. Mais elle tombée dans une sorte de coma réparateur m'a expliqué Carlisle. Son fils aussi. Même s'il est vampire. Kim est sortie de son coma la nuit dernière mais trop épuisée elle s'est rendormi. La voir vivante est si bon.

« Chut… Je suis là. » chuchote-t-elle.

Je me redresse et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux verts, si magnifique. Je pose mon front contre le sien.

« j'ai eu si peur. Je t'aurai suivi tu sais. »

Elle caresse mon visage et m'embrasse doucement.

« Je savais ce que je faisais. C'était dans le plan. »

« Le plan ? » Demandé-je confus.

« Oui, avec les filles on s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Et elle a eu une sorte de vision. Elle a vu sa mort et celle d'Emmett. Puis elle a vu que ça engendrait une énorme guerre. C'est pourquoi, l'une de nous a pris l'apparence de Lune. Elle savait qu'elle devait se sacrifier. C'est son rôle. Une partie d'elle vit en Emmett et une autre en moi. »

« Je n'ai pas su la protéger. »

« Si. Tu l'as protégé. Et elle ne t'en veut pas. Je le sens. Je la sais. »

Je ne dis rien. Me sentant toujours coupable. « Jared, quoi que tu penses, quoi que tu rêves, tu l'a protégé. Elle t'aime. Et moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Donc tu savais que tu vivrais ? »

« C'était un risque à prendre. »

Puis elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est d'abord un baiser léger. Mais j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de la sentir. J'ai besoin de savoir que ce n'est pas faux. Qu'elle est bien là.

Je l' la prends, elle se retrouve assise sur mes genoux. Mes mains caressent ses bras. Bien vite son haut se retrouve au sol. J'embrasse sa clavicule lui déclanchant des frissons. Mon haut rejoint le sien.

Je l'aime. J'ai besoin de lui montrer. Kim m'est vitale. On se retrouve nu. Nos gestes ne sont qu'amour et tendresse. Je respire son odeur. Son visage n'exprime que du plaisir. J'imprime dans ma tête chaque expression et j'embrasse toutes les parcelles de son corps.

Je l'aime. Nos corps s'unissent. Ils tremblent de plaisir. C'est si bon. Nos langues se mêlent. Nos yeux s'accrochent. Nos mains se caressent.

Je l'aime. Je l'aimerai toujours. Son bonheur explose puis le mien. C'est ça que je veux. Pour toujours.

« Je t'aime. » Soufflé-je.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Nous restons sans bouger. Je la contemple. Je repense aussi au moment où j'ai failli la perdre. A mes mots.

« Ma proposition de mariage tiens toujours. » Elle ouvre grand les yeux. « Tu ne te rappelle plus. Au moment, où… » ma gorge se serre. Se souvenir est si douloureux.

« Si mais je pensais que c'était parce que j'allais mou… » Je la coupe en l'embrassant. Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot.

« Non. Je t'aime. Et je ne me vois pas faire ma vie sans toi. »

Elle hoche la tête. « D'accord. Mais comme je sais où tu va me demander en mariage, il faut juste changer de lieu. » ris-t-elle. Je ris aussi. « Écoutes, je veux juste finir mes études, du moins le lycée, avant de ma marier avec toi. »

« Promis. Je te promets de faire ma demande et de t'épouser une fois le lycée terminé. » Soufflé-je.

Un sourire radieux se peint sur ses lèvres. Elle m'embrasse avec passion. Nous finissons la journée dans la chambre à nous aimer.

Je l'aime, et je l'aimerai toujours malgré tous les problèmes.

Ma Kim.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Voilà.**

**Je sais c'est un peu bâclé mais bon…. J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même.**

**Sinon pour ceux que ça intéresse. J'écris une fic sur Alice et Jasper. Elle s'appelle « Nos Secrets. »**

**Et je vais bientôt me lancer dans une autre du côté Harry potter mais sur les 19ans et les enfants de nos héros. Donc j'aimerai savoir si quelqu'un connaît les dates de naissances des enfants Weasley. Qui est né après Victoire ? dans l'ordre quoi ? lol**

**Je vous fais un gros bisou à tous et toutes !!!**

**Bye avec une petite review, s'il vous plais !!!**


End file.
